


【授权翻译】These Broken Moons

by runeseer



Series: Of Werewolves [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Developing Relationship, Distrust, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt Harry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lucius and Severus are not a background couple, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Recovery, Self-Harm, Trust Issues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 84,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runeseer/pseuds/runeseer
Summary: 卢修斯·马尔福在魔法部神秘事物司一战中的重大失误，让黑魔王借此对他及他的家族索取更多，于是他们选择背叛黑魔王。然而却没料到黑魔王竟派芬里尔·格雷伯克追杀他们，并把他的儿子、马尔福纯血家族的骄傲——16岁的德拉科·马尔福咬了，德拉科也因此变成了狼人。而现在，他们腹背受敌。奇怪的是，哈利·波特——凤凰社的鲜艳旗帜，看上去并不是一个黄金男孩应有的样子。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: Of Werewolves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598791
Kudos: 29





	1. 灾难降临

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [These Broken Moons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254997) by [terianoen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terianoen/pseuds/terianoen). 
  * A translation of [These Broken Moons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/549649) by terianoen. 



> 此文中涉及虐待儿童、心理虐待和性虐待，qj和折磨会在部分章节中的记忆和对话中出现。涉及以上情节的章节，会提前打好警告，不适者，慎入！！！  
> 原文太太的话：  
> 此文中，厌世哈出没、阴郁，故事设定开始于第六年。卢修斯和西弗勒斯不是一对儿（但我印象后面某个章节有从侧面描写卢爹和教授比较亲密的举动），哈利和德拉科才是一对儿，但卢修斯和西弗勒斯共同度过大部分时光——拥有强烈的回忆。浪漫时刻仍然存在，但故事进展缓慢，每个人都需解决他们面对的问题，后续还有一篇叫做《These Blooming Hearts》的文。

“好的，当然，母亲。”德拉科回答道，微微冲他母亲鞠躬示意。她点点头，转身返回她面前乱成一团的衣服堆和文件堆里，，。他知道最好不要在她说了他之后再去打扰。他走出母亲的书房，沿着门厅走到他自己的房间，希望自己能在…之前搞定。  
“德拉科。”他父亲的声音从背后想起。德拉科听到后立刻停下脚步，抑制住咬下嘴唇的冲动。他知道一旦这么做了之后，就会咬出血，而他的父母也厌恶这种恶心的习惯。巫师血液是很珍贵，用在这种小事上简直就是可耻！。  
“是的，父亲？”德拉科转过身，面对他父亲——脸上没有任何表情。他试图忽略他父亲脸上的皱纹，但他知道他只会失败，那些皱纹诠释了他父亲的衰老，同样，就像他父亲胳膊上的黑魔标记，也印证了父亲的过去和现在。他父亲能离开阿兹卡班也只是个巧合，大概主要的原因是因为波特看上去并不想现身，而且真的认为神秘事务司一战中，他父亲就在现场。然而，黑魔王才不会轻易饶恕他，他残忍地折磨了卢修斯只是因为他没掌握任何有价值的消息。  
“你母亲叫你干嘛？”他父亲问道，德拉科真想翻个白眼，他真不理解为何他的父母非要通过他来进行交流，就好像他们不是已婚夫妻一样。（他又不是猫头鹰？！！）  
“她——”他刚开口便被父亲的“嘶”声打断了，他看到他父亲迅速地另一只手死死地抓住自己的胳膊：“父亲？”  
“黑魔王差不多到了，”他迅速答道，挺直身子说道：“我们必须快点了！！”  
“但是——”  
“快走，德拉科！”  
“卢修斯？”她母亲从她书房探出头，眼神黯淡地盯着他们：“发生什么事了？”  
“纳西莎，”卢修斯冲她点点头：“黑魔王就在附近，你和德拉科得马上离开。”纳西莎惊讶地张大嘴巴，但卢修斯继续说：“我会解决剩下的事的！！”  
“父亲。”德拉科朝前走了一步，但他父亲只是举起一只手示意他停下，他立刻安静了。  
“快来，德拉科。”纳西莎一把抓住德拉科的胳膊，把他连拉带拽地弄到大厅，拒绝回头看他的父亲。德拉科闭上眼睛，跌跌撞撞地跟着她的脚步。他知道他不能违抗他父亲的命令，但把他留在那里，等着让黑魔王抓完全是最坏、最错误的事！！！  
他们刚到达前门的下一秒，门就被炸开了，随后有什么东西突然扑向了德拉科，把他从他母亲旁边撞飞，然后重重地摔在了地上。他视线模糊，耳朵嗡嗡作响，一种又湿又热的东西撕裂了他的喉咙，巨大的痛楚袭击了他全身，然后德拉科便在这种可怕的感觉中半晕半醒。  
他耳边响起一声尖叫，他不由地瑟缩了一下，然后他过了一会儿才发现那是他自己发出来的。声音从撕裂的喉管中挣脱出来，变得嘶哑。他试图睁开眼睛看看究竟发生了什么事，是什么东西给他喉咙造成这么猛烈的创伤，血液随之涌出经过他的胸膛，流在他躺着的地面上？  
“不——！！！”他听到身后传来一声被勒住的叫声，然后他根本没意识到原本压在他身上的重量突然消失了。德拉科喘息着，感觉血液迅速上涌，堵住了他的喉咙，他快要窒息了。  
德拉科晕过去的最后一秒前想到的是，希望他父亲能快点儿过来，因为纳西莎从来就不擅长任何治愈咒。  
当卢修斯·马尔福跌跌撞撞地抱着一个昏迷不醒、半死不活地德拉科出现在邓布利多办公室时，哈利·波特凑只是凑巧也在那里。邓布利多只有在完全有必要进行血液魔法的保护时候才会让他回到德思礼家。  
哈利猜想也许邓不利多担心他会冲他们施咒，他很有可能会这么做。当然，邓布利多也拒绝允许他跟韦斯莱一家待在一起，声称哈利需要尽可能多的进行学习。至于他为什么给邓布利多留下这种看法，他完全不知道原因。  
因此，邓布利多让他待在他的办公室里，拼命想让他注意他说的任何废话，而哈利只是在指间转动着魔杖。他一条腿搭在邓布利多的椅子扶手上来回晃动，另一条腿则放在地上，维持平衡。  
然后壁炉突然亮了，卢修斯·马尔福走了进来，抱着他的儿子——德拉科脸色更加苍白，看上去就像已经死了一样，喉咙那里大片的血污。哈利对他们挑了挑眉，有点儿兴趣。然后卢修斯带着从未有过的绝望地表情转向邓布利多。哈利叹了口气，继续在指间转动魔杖。  
“马尔福先生。”邓布利多突然站起来，他的眼睛因为震惊而睁得更大了，恐惧随之出现在他脸上。当然了，哈利应该忍受这点儿，如果他认为邓布利多会在他不在场的情况下有更好的反应的话，他一定会对这可怜兮兮的马尔福一家窃窃私语一番。  
“我的妻子死了，邓布利多。”卢修斯干脆的说，没带着任何情绪。哈利抬起头，他的注意力完全被面前这一切吸引住了，不是通过说的话，仅是通过说话的语气。他露出一个假笑，这根本不是一个死了妻子的人通常的反应：“而我的儿子被芬里尔··格雷伯克咬了。”  
“我知道了，”邓布利多回答：“哈利，我们把德拉科送到校医院的同时，你去把斯内普教授请过去。”  
“必须我去？”  
“是的。”邓布利多清晰地回答道，哈利可以看得出来他的耐心正逐渐减少。哈利再次叹了口气，优雅地站起来，朝门口走去。“请你动作快点，哈利。”邓布利多叫道，哈利皱了皱眉头，一声不吭地从房间里退了出去。  
他尽可能快的走向地窖，最重要的是他知道如果他放慢速度的话，德拉科·马尔福就真死了，而西弗勒斯会责怪他。而且西弗勒斯关心马尔福们，即便哈利对此漠不关心。  
“西弗勒斯？”哈利叫道，便毫不费力地推开了那扇门，但没人？哈利眯着眼睛环视了下房间，西弗勒斯没出去吧？  
“怎么了，波特？”西弗勒斯的声音从里屋响起，随后一个满脸不耐烦的人出现在哈利面前，哈利的表情变得漠然。他一定在捣腾些什么，西弗勒斯现在闻着就像是一股泥土和树根混合的气温，头发更是传来一阵奇怪的气味。  
“邓布利多找你。”  
“什么目的？”  
“德拉科·马尔福被狼人咬了，现在在校医院，快死了。”哈利若无其事地对他说。西弗勒斯瞪大了眼睛，喷着怒火。  
“你这个小——”西弗勒斯向前迈了一步，哈利瑟缩了一下，他的身体做好了迎接攻击的准备，他清楚的知道西弗勒斯不会攻击他。随后西弗勒斯放松了下来，叹了口气，无奈地揉了揉脸，然后又命令道：“拿上我的包。”大步走出房间，哈利窜进西弗勒斯的办公室，抓起那包装着治疗魔药的袋子，追着教授的脚步。  
他都拐过拐角了，前往下一个大厅的半道上了，哈利才追上。西弗勒斯只是瞥了一眼，没放慢脚步，只是继续朝前走。哈利不由自主的放松了，西弗勒斯也是一言不发。这样比强找话题聊天更好，因为他们总是会不知不觉的冲对方大叫、乱扔东西，最后以流泪结束。哈利讨厌这种事情。因为他整个人被情绪操纵，他讨厌这样，因此对于每个人来说，避免这样的事发生是最好的。他们到达校医院花费的时间远比哈利追上西弗勒斯花费的时间要短。随后他冲了进去，把长袍甩到一边，俯身仔细端详德拉科。  
“波特，施个清洁咒。”西弗勒斯厉声命令道，朝哈利示意了一下，然后打开他的包，拿出了他的治疗魔药。哈利也低下头，仔细查看他的伤口，他手腕轻轻一弹，施了个清洁咒，然后他让到一边，西弗勒斯立马开始他的工作。魔药教授专心于手上工作时，哈利走出了房间。他轻轻地关上了校医院的大门，然后下意识走着，直到走到某个让他感觉安全的地方。  
西弗勒斯花了好几个小时治疗德拉科，然后才回到房间。他满身大汗，眼睛透漏着疲惫。哈利坐在沙发上，双膝紧贴着前胸，胳膊抱住双腿，准备好接受教授的训斥。  
“那么，我猜他会活下来吧？”  
“拜你所赐。”西弗勒斯答道，把他的魔药袋子扔到沙发上，随后解开外袍的纽扣：“我本来需要你的帮助，你为什么走了？”哈利默不作声，转过了脸，勉强掩饰着他因愤怒而扭曲的嘴角。他一直认为西弗勒斯很聪明，不会问这种显而易见愚蠢的问题，更不用说这问题的答案他心知肚明。“哈利，”西弗勒斯说，他的声音让哈利转过脸看着他：“德拉科不应该遭受你的嘲笑。”  
“是么？为什么不？你看看他曾经对我做的那些事？！！跟他的那些纯血统家人一起高高在上的态度！！！”西弗勒斯只是坐在他身边，叹了口气。  
“你不能恨这个世界。”  
“为什么？你都去恨了，我为什么不行？！”  
“我对自己现在很满意。”西弗勒斯答道，现在变成哈利叹气了，因为他真不知道，也不想知道到底该怎样。


	2. 未来会怎样？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章内容涉及心理虐待，虐待儿童

斯内普把哈利软绵绵的身体从沙发上剥下来，轻而易举的就把他放在了床上。这孩子仍然吃的太少。西弗勒斯也曾强行给他灌下营养魔药，但自从经历了第四次惊慌袭击之后，他放弃了。哈利不安地动了一下，低声嘟囔着听起来像是德思礼的名字。他叹了口气，拉起被子盖在哈利身上，给他一种温暖而又安全的感觉，并且能让他逃脱这种永无止境的痛苦的错觉。

他挥舞了一下魔杖，在他床边的桌子上留了张字条——他离开他的私人住处前往校医院。他真只想确保这孩子已经睡着了。大多数的夜晚，哈利根本不会闭眼睡觉除非有人陪在他身边。

他到达校医院的时候，卢修斯已经等在那里了。他铂金色的长发松散地披着——尽管这被纳西莎诟病了很久，但西弗勒斯总是忍不住仰慕这个样子的卢修斯。他粗暴地在这种仰慕之情从眼睛里显现之前，踹走了它，然后把注意力集中在卢修斯身上。他由于担心紧绷着脸，脸上的皱纹比西弗勒斯最后一次见到他时更多了。当他想到因为卢修斯的失败，黑魔王会怎么惩罚他时，他内心刺痛了一下，而西弗勒斯本应该想出阻止这种事发生的办法的。

“他什么时候才能醒？”卢修斯问，冷冰冰地看着他。

“至少要到明天早上。”

“波特为什么在这儿？”

“邓布利多喜欢让他保持亲近些。”他答道。卢修斯挑起一条眉毛，西弗勒斯知道换个话题会比面对那双了然一切的眼睛更为安全：“发生了什么事？”

“这二者之间有什么关系？”卢修斯回答，转过头，看上去好像在研究跟前窗户上的玻璃：“纳西莎死了，德拉科....”他拖沓着脚步，直到过了一会儿才清了清嗓子，就好像是有意这么做。

“为什么黑魔王要追杀你？”西弗勒斯继续问道：“我从不认为你会有背叛他的那天。”

“才不，我准备把这个当大英雄的机会留给你，”卢修斯干巴巴地笑了两声，叹息道：“他想让德拉科成为食死徒，他想让他进入学校，然后凭他一人之力杀死邓布利多。”卢修斯又看回西弗勒斯：“我过去也许是个可怕的人。但我拒绝因为我的失误而让我儿子经历这个，”卢修斯再次笑了笑，而这次他已经处在歇斯底里的边缘：“尽管我已经让他陷入了比死亡更为糟糕的境地。”

“而纳西莎？”

“我不清楚，”卢修斯的眼神飘忽了一下，西弗勒斯知道他接下来的话是在撒谎，但卢修斯继续述说的时候，他只是听着：“当我到达楼下时，格雷伯克和纳西莎都死了，而德拉科躺在地上就像是——”卢修斯突然停下话头，完全转过身，背对着西弗勒斯，就好像他不能忍受任何人看到他脆弱的那一面。

西弗勒斯渴望伸出手，触碰他，他希望他能说些什么来安慰他，哪怕说些让卢修斯感觉好点儿的话，但西弗勒斯永远不擅长安慰人，卢修斯也从不适应被人安慰。再说，卢修斯不会想要他的安慰，从他背对他拒绝看着他叙述经过的方式，从他本可以说出真相，却对他撒谎——如果他真信任西弗勒斯。因此，他只是做了他一直以来做的事，西弗勒斯忽视了卢修斯的痛苦，拒绝对他们本可以更加亲近而感到遗憾。

“我应该检查下德拉科的情况。”他说。

“啊，是的。”卢修斯回答，站在一旁，然后让西弗勒斯进入校医院。他冲进去，快步走向德拉科，卢修斯紧随其后。德拉科就躺在那里，来时沾满血污的衬衫脱去了，取而代之的则是一件崭新的衣服，和一条宽松的裤子，他的脖子上缠着厚厚地白色绷带，同时还有他的胸膛。

格雷伯克撕裂了德拉科喉咙和胸膛，他胸前的伤口很深，虽然他往后都得带着这些伤疤，但好歹不算什么。西弗勒斯最关心的是他脖子上的伤口，那些创面本身并不可怕——除了会吓到人外不会有任何永久的伤害——但事实上，格雷伯克攻击德拉科的时候已经变成了狼人，那天满月了，并且，芬里尔·格雷伯克不只咬了德拉科一下作罢，他咬了他很多次。德拉科没有选择，他在下次满月时会变身成狼人的。

他那会儿才10岁，他从没清楚地知道过自己的年龄是因为德思礼一家拒绝告诉他的生日时间。他们说他需要知道以及唯一需要了解的事就是怎么去做饭，如何打扫房间。顺便，他也放弃了向他们询问有关他父母的事。每次他问都会得到不同的答案。如果佩妮心情好，那么她会说他们死于一场车祸或者一场空难或者其他类似的普通灾难；但如果她心情糟糕的话，她就会大声尖叫赶他回去工作，于此同时，弗农总是告诉他，他父母死去是因为他——因为他展现的那些怪异之处，杀死了他的父母。

他对于德思礼一家对他的辱骂已经习以为常了。他是个怪胎，就像他学校中的其他孩子时不时提醒他那样。他仅有的真正的朋友们是房子花园里那几条蛇。他大概在5岁时就发现了他能跟蛇进行交流。那是在弗农某次掌掴了他一耳光，在他脸上留下了通红的五指印，然后把他扔到地上——那次是弗农第一次打他，但远非最后一次。

他跑进花园，憋住眼泪，因为他知道弗农和佩妮最恨他哭泣。然后有什么东西滑过他的脚面，吓了他一跳，他低下头，看到一条蛇缠住了他的腿。

“你在做什么？”他脱口而出，基于某些原因，当它回应他的问题时，他没感到多少惊讶。

几年之后，佩妮发觉他竟然能跟花园里的蛇聊天，她惊恐万状。那曾是真正意义上的毒打：弗农拽着他的头发，把他拖到了楼上德思礼的游戏屋，也许想让他发出一些他痛苦的声音，但他拒绝屈服，因此弗农给他了一拳，把他直接击翻在地，紧接着又狠狠地踢了他一脚，他记得他半道就晕过去了，醒来时，身上早已缠着绷带，从厨房里传来一些声音。

“你非得这么粗鲁吗？”佩妮紧张地说：“而现在他暂时没用了，干不了活了。”他把头埋进枕头里，拒绝听到弗农的回应。他已经8岁了，他已经懂得了更多烹饪、清洁、以及跟蛇对话的有关信息，然后他了解了数学、交友和玩那些玩具，但他最终认为这是值得的，因为起码他知道有一个真正的朋友是什么感觉，至少他知道他的生活不应该是这样的。

现在他差不多11岁了。他不得不，他能感受到他骨子里发生的变化，他不是很清楚那意味着什么，但他知道有什么事即将发生。

那封寄给他的信从信箱滑进来，掉在他面前，就跟玩一样。在他生命中，第一次，他觉得有了盼头。

哈利撇了撇嘴角，眨了眨眼睛，从梦中惊醒，拼命想要忘记它。有时梦境还算温馨，而有时却是灾难。最后，他终于睁开了眼睛，看着西弗勒斯的昏暗的私人房间。西弗勒斯不在，这不怎么让他惊讶，除非哈利尖叫着在睡梦中惊醒。通常情况下，西弗勒斯都不会长久地待在这里。

然后他注意到了那张字条，下一秒他就忽略了它的存在。他才不要去校医院，除非西弗勒斯真需要他的帮助。他叹了口气，掀开了被子，他也不想继续睡了。然而他需要冲个澡，顺便换身衣服，这就意味着他要从地窖长途跋涉到格兰芬多塔。严格意义上来说，他应该待在那里（格兰芬多塔）。

哈利轻轻挥了一下魔杖，在西弗勒斯留的便条的空白处留下了信息，告诉他到时可以到哪儿去找他，西弗勒斯总是假装隐忍的样子，但他过后总会对哈利不留下便条就消失不见的行为大发雷霆，真是令人难以置信。哈利穿过地窖，踏上台阶。他刚离开地窖，身后就传来了某些声音。他一直无视那些画像的抱怨，拒绝熄灭他的魔杖。他沿着长廊继续走着，爬上移动楼梯。不过如果事先他知道有人在夜间巡逻的话，他会熄灭魔杖的光的。

“波特，”麦格的声音从他身后传来：“你这个点儿还在逛什么？”

“睡不着。”他答道，没看她。如果他不理会她的话，她会更快的让他离开。

“波特，”麦格的声音有一些不耐烦：“你说话的时候，请看着我。”他叹了口气就当答应了。

“好的，教授。”他说，她紧紧抿着嘴唇，忽略了他语气中显而易见的讽刺。

“西弗勒斯今晚没和你一起吗？”她问：“我听说马尔福家发生的事了。”

“是啊，悲剧。”哈利机械地回答，麦格的嘴唇抿得更紧了。

“过来和我喝杯茶，”她命令：“也许能帮助你睡个好觉。”他没回答，只是跟在麦格身后，她带着他进了办公室，然后用手示意他坐到她办公桌对面的椅子上。“糖？”她问道，糖勺在角落的茶壶上徘徊。

“都行。”

“行吧，”她叹了口气，倒了两杯茶，然后把其中一杯递给他。他立刻坐在她对面，双手交叉放在膝盖上。她又叹了口气，但只是在他对面坐下，手里捧着冒着热气的茶：“那你看到德拉科了吗？”

“看到了。”

“那他情况如何？”

“糟透了。”他回答，他分开手，然后又把手指交叉在一起，希望她能让他离开。如果他真的想了解关于德拉科··马尔福的事情，他绝不是合适的被询问者。她把他叫这儿显然有其他事，呵，总是这样，不是吗 ？全都假装友好，实际另有所图。

“那西弗勒斯知道那孩子会变身狼人吗？”

“不知道吧。”“叮”的一声，哈利意识到他回答的似乎太快了，但他真不知道他该怎么回答这个问题。

“哈利，放轻松。”麦格小心翼翼地盯着他。他看上去就像一只受惊的动物，随后非常缓慢地放松了紧绷着的肩膀。这总是让人相信他在他们面前觉得自在，尽管只是个幌子。只有西弗勒斯能看透他的掩饰。

“…假设你完全避开了校医院，”麦格开口说，哈利看着他，扭曲着两只手的手指：“额，好吧，我不是责怪你。”她接着补充道。显然她也看出来他不愿回答不算问题的其他事情。“那么你最近怎么样？”

“还行。”

“噢，那你的阿尼马格斯进行的怎么样？

“还行。”

“哈利，”她斥责道：“最好告诉我关于你的学业进度。”

“我仍在研究我将要变成的动物。”他答道，咬紧牙关，忍着即将脱口而出对她的辱骂。向别人求助从来就不是他的风格。“真没什么可说的了。”唯一有幸通过他这套筛选测试，而且发现对其他无关事情漠不关心的人是西弗勒斯，而哈利甚至也没有信任他到跟他分享所有的秘密。

“非常好。”她悠悠叹了口气（就好像做了一百多次了）。“也许你可以试着睡上几小时。”他一言不发地站起来，只想从赶紧离开她办公室，但他明白西弗勒斯知道后会怎么说他。她办公室的门一关上，他直接顺着走廊走，朝着对面走去而不是回到格兰芬多塔。他需要呼吸，远离那些封闭的墙壁和让他压抑还有迷失的骂骂咧咧的画像们。

他推开大礼堂的门，飞快地跑到外面，身后传来“砰”的巨大的声响，他对此感到满足。他深深呼吸着夜晚的凉气，飞奔着穿过霍格沃茨的球场，毫不犹豫地跑进禁林。

他的脚时不时被树根绊住，藤蔓趁机缠住他。他开始四肢着地，身体缩短，肌肉更加的紧实，皮肤更加光滑。他的四个大爪子猛得蹬地，随后他跳到了半空中，然后他飞扑到某棵树干上，爬上树枝，发出一声嘶吼，警告周围这里是他的地盘，然后他小心地转了个圈，蜷缩在树枝上打盹。

保持阿尼马格斯的形态总是让他感觉很好。他能感到自由、内心平静。他仍然得提防来自周围环境的危险，但至少他们没有隐藏想交朋友的动机。他猜他应该在第一次变身成功的时候告诉西弗勒斯，但他只想要保密。他打了个哈欠，他短短地尾巴威胁般地摆动着。这是一个甚至连西弗勒斯都不了解的秘密，他真得不信任任何人，因为一旦他们知道后，他们就会破坏他的小小世界中仅存的一点点安宁。


	3. 苏醒

对他来说，霍格沃茨是个难以用语言形容的奇迹。这里没人打他，没人叫他打扫卫生或者做早饭。只是给他展现了那些非凡的事物，但也不会因为他做到了同样的事情而叫他“怪胎”或者“怪物”之类的。

然而，在那些被时刻议论纷纷的聚光灯和目的不纯的伪装之下，给他也添加了沉重的枷锁。他从来就不想成为焦点，他不特殊，也不英俊或天资聪慧。所以为什么每个人都对他兴趣浓厚？他们全然都是疯子。

他从心底清楚地知道，如果他名字不是哈利·波特的话，谁都不会对他感兴趣，“边缘人”也就是他最后的下场。

所以，他和罗纳德·韦斯莱还有赫敏·格兰杰做朋友，他在学校里四处闲逛，假装他很自在，假装没看穿和他搭话的大部分人暗戳戳的意图。但是讲真啊，喜欢他的名声总比厌恶（看见）他（这个人）要好。

当然。凡事都有意外。斯莱特林就厌恶他，不管他做出什么努力，他们都会冷嘲热讽，都会背叛他。而其中，西弗勒斯·斯内普尤其不喜欢“哈利·波特”这个名字。他在课堂上，在大礼堂，无休止地扣分，只是扣分没什么理由，而且总是强调他是多么的没用。

这让他沉迷。他知道其他人其实是想冲他吐口水——甚至德拉科··马尔福在向他伸出友谊之手之前也嘲笑过他。事实上斯内普教授做的那些让他感觉霍格沃茨里面还是有一丝真实感，尽管到年底他才知道霍格沃茨的浑水究竟有多深。

他刚保护了魔法石。行吧，做出那种事的根本不是他，他根本不想去，但赫敏和罗恩硬把他拽去，告诉他那破玩意儿有多么的重要。显然他们早已背着他研究过尼可·勒梅——尽管他早说过他不想跟这件事扯上关系。所以，最后他躺在了校医院，断了根胳膊，他打赌肯定有几根肋骨也骨折了，但这些和他要命的头疼相比，简直小巫见大巫。他不知道他是怎么保持清醒的，他刚确定他根本睡不着，尽管已经没了周围困住他的围墙以及奇洛教授阴险的瞪视。

那也是斯内普教授怎么发现他的，一动不动地站在奇洛教授睁得空洞的眼睛、早已僵硬的尸体旁边。

“你在做什么，孩子？”斯内普厉声问道。他没回答，不会有答案的，斯内普朝他走了一步，朝他举起魔杖，而他只是本能的躲闪了一下，等待着那个即将甩到他身上的魔咒。

他总会因为这件事收到惩罚的，他就是知道这点。他从前就是个怪胎，现在他也差不多：异类、疯子、杀人犯。他边打嗝，边攥紧了胸前的衣襟，后悔他跟着赫敏和罗恩下到这儿来，他们本来还要——

“波特。”斯内普教授的声音打破了他的思绪，把他带回了现实。他发觉自己像个小孩子那样嚎啕大哭，蜷缩着身子，好像真的以为斯内普教授会咒他。他的脸通红，试图逃跑，但又不得不紧咬下唇吞下痛苦的哭喊。斯内普教授叹息着，示意下出口。他犹豫了，但斯内普教授只是继续看着他走出那条隧道，然后前往3楼的走廊。他寻找赫敏和罗恩的踪影，他们肯定是被某个人带走了，因为他再次通过那些教授们设置的关卡，特别是身后还跟着斯内普教授时，完全没看到他俩。

他惊讶于这个男人的温和的态度。就好像他变成了另一个人。通常情况下，特别是周围有人的时候，他不得不小心谨慎——不是退缩，也不是避免跟他们接触，当然也不是回避突然的动作和巨大的噪音。但和斯内普教授在一起，就变得不同了。就好像斯内普教授清楚地知道他的“火点”在哪儿，并且努力避免触及他的底线。尽管他根本不明白他为什么会这样做。

然而，一旦他们到达校医院时，这种“平衡”就打破了：庞弗雷夫人扑向他，抓着他大声叫唤，好像她就就想让他耳聋。赫敏也在那里，只不过微微后站，没完没了地问问题，就好像他真能搞懂她在说什么一样。不知为何，他发觉自己紧紧抓着斯内普教授的长袍，以至于让他站的特别靠近。庞弗雷夫人不得不把他从这个男人身边拽走。

她轻而易举地就治好了他的肋骨和胳膊，但对他的头疼仍无计可施。罗恩和赫敏在哈利到达校医院前半小时就到了，罗恩躺在他旁边的病床上，哈利希望赫敏能理解他的暗示——不要靠近他。

最终，邓布利多也来了，几乎下一秒就出现在校医院，就好像他一直在那里一样。尽管斯内普教授不耐烦地朝门口做了个手势，然后示意邓布利多到门外有话要谈，他盯着他们的身影，想知道究竟发生了什么事。奇洛教授怎么了.?他…他真的？

他掀开被单，摇晃着坐了起来，然后犹豫着，他不该偷听，万一他们抓住他了…

但他都这么做了，他们谈论他的未来，他得知道。他又看了眼庞弗雷夫人——她此刻正忙于照料罗恩，还跟赫敏说话。他抓住机会，蹑手蹑脚地穿过房间，停在校医院的门口，听着外面的动静。

“...我亲眼看到了。”斯内普教授愤怒地说。

“西弗勒斯，”邓布利多教授叹了口气：“我理解你的担心。”

“我不这么想，邓布利多，”斯内普教授嘶嘶说到：“如果你真理解的话，你就会做些什么来阻止。”

“西弗勒斯——”

“梅林啊，他只是个孩子，你不能把他丢给那些人——那些人虐待他，我不允许这个！！”斯内普教授斥责道。他惊讶地深吸了口气，他们知道，他们知道德思礼一直是怎么对待他的，他们打算把他从他们身边带走，他们打算——

“我们不能把他从那里带走，”邓布利多教授回答，他的心瞬间冰凉了，他他妈就是个傻瓜。“你知道的，那男孩需要血缘魔法的保护。”

“不敢相信你竟然….”斯内普教授气愤地开口。但他已经朝他的床走去了。他们不会把他从那个鬼地方带走，只要他还是那个“大难不死的男孩”，他就对他们来说还有利用价值。

校医院的大门突然“砰”的一声打开了。斯内普教授走了进来，脸上满是愤怒。然后他在他的床前停了下来。花了一段时间端详了一下他的脸。

“你今年的学业太糟糕了。” 斯内普教授说道，他眨了眨眼睛：“基于此，今年夏天我将把你带到我家，以便给你一些额外的辅导。”当他听闻此言抬起头时，斯内普教授眯了眯眼睛：“别想太多，波特。这对你来说是段艰难的暑假时光。” 他用力点头。尽管不是真心的。斯内普教授根本不了解他的“暑假”是什么样的。“那就这么说定了，我会给你的…你的家人发封信告知的。”斯内普教授厌恶地撇着嘴想。而哈利想，也许，也许对某个人来说，他并不只是面“旗帜”，他的价值要比这多得多。

德拉科在伤口的灼痛中醒了过来。他之前的胸腔和喉咙的疼痛已经减轻了，就好像有人给他施了减痛咒。但是灼烧感却未消失，反而蔓延至他全身。他挣扎地动了动脑袋，想要尖叫出声，因为那些灼烧感吞噬着他的身体，然后慢慢减弱，最后终于离开了他的身体。

“母亲。”他哭喊道，嘶哑的声音从他那伤痕累累的喉咙传来时，他不由地瑟缩了。

“德拉科。”一个声音传来，他试着睁开眼睛，他的视野逐渐变得清晰，而他也因为刺眼的亮光而发出不适的嘶嘶声。那根本不是母亲的声音。

“父亲？”他再次尝试的开口：“什…什么？”

“德拉科，先别说话。”那个声音继续：“我需要你喝下魔药，治疗你的嗓子。”听上去好像有什么人站了起来，德拉科睁开眼睛，决心要弄清楚究竟法神了什么事。“梅林啊，”那个声音抱怨道：“那男孩跑哪儿去了？”

“西弗勒斯？”德拉科问，然后转过头看着他的魔药课教授。西弗勒斯站在离德拉科不远的地方，在他的包里翻找着什么。他低声咒骂着“他妈的该死的孩子！”德拉科躺在那里稍微后仰了下脑袋，打量了自己所处的地方。噢，因此他们还是顺利地来到了霍格沃茨。他刚把手抬起来想摸摸自己的脖子，西弗勒斯厉声打断了他的动作。

“别碰它。”西弗勒斯说道，完全没有看他一眼。

“西弗勒斯？”另一个新出现的声音吸引了德拉科的注意力。他稍微偏了一下他的脑袋，看到了那长长的铂金色长发和一双灰色的眼睛——跟他自己的是那么相像。“他…？”他的目光落在德拉科身上，声音渐渐消失了，他紧抿着嘴唇，而德拉科知道他的父亲在临近崩溃的边缘。

“父——”德拉科开口，准备坐起来，但一阵突如其来的刺骨的疼痛让他不得不躺回去。

“德拉科。”西弗勒斯嘶嘶出声道，最终他从包里抽出一小管看上去很恶心的橙绿色的药剂，还有一些治疗和止疼药剂。德拉科紧闭着嘴唇，警惕地看着那些药剂。他完全了解西弗勒斯的魔药的恐怖口味。“啊，你不需要这些，那些才是你需要的。”西弗勒斯瞪着他，蛮横地把药剂塞到他手里。他叹了口气，然后打开咽了下去，几乎被那股味道呛住了。当药剂顺着他受损的喉咙而下，他瑟缩了，但疼痛立刻就消失了，他能感觉到他撕烂的喉咙在迅速愈合。

“德拉科，”他父亲说，走到他床前：“你感觉如何？”

“父亲，发生什么事了？”德拉科反问，略过了之前的问题：“母亲在哪儿？”他面前的两个人交换了眼神，德拉科无助地咽了口唾沫，这不对，很不好，当他父亲和西弗勒斯那样交换眼神，就连母亲都知道一定要谨慎了。“父亲——”德拉科说，努力保持自己声音的平静，他无论如何都不能在父亲面前露怯。

“我想我得去找下，波特。”西弗勒斯突然插嘴道，德拉科惊讶地瞪大了眼睛：“他独自一人太久了。”

“波特？”德拉科说，他的声音愈来愈大，突然咳嗽起来：“哈利·波特？！他为何会在这儿？！！”

“因为他需要在这里，”西弗勒斯回答，用难以捉摸的眼神打量着德拉科：“德拉科，我恳求你不要和他发生冲突。”

“我可从来没跟他发生他不该得的冲突。”德拉科阴沉地回答，西弗勒斯眯着眼睛，他低头一直盯着德拉科，而他的眼神越来越凶狠，似乎在努力抑制自己的脾气。德拉科垂下眼睛，恐惧让他身体微微颤抖。西弗勒斯的脾气向来是说来就来。

“去吧，西弗勒斯，”他父亲叹口气打断道。西弗勒斯随后看着卢修斯，走出房间：“你对波特的敌意就这么大吗，德拉科？”

“这可是您教给我的——永远不要原谅一个曾经伤害我的人。”

“那你也不用非得原谅他们后才跟他们和睦相处啊，德拉科。”

“那么，您意思让我假装？”德拉科抬起一条眉毛，怀疑地问道。

“难不成你还真的会喜欢波特？”他父亲回答道：“真正喜欢，德拉科。我可是认为我教过你比这更有用的东西。”

“噢，那么说玩弄他的感情于掌骨之间，有趣。”德拉科沉思，思考着这个主意，然后歪了歪头。随后他犹豫了。“母亲才不会同意这样做呢，”他父亲没有作声，德拉科抬起头，发现他正盯着窗外，脸色晦暗。“父亲？”

“你母亲死了，德拉科。”

“什么？”德拉科退缩了一下，他的双手攥紧了身下的床单。

“纳西莎已经离开我们了。”

“但是…”德拉科犹犹豫豫闭上了嘴。吃惊地瞪大了口眼睛。这不可能，这一定是父亲给他的考验，最为残酷的考验。他的母亲不会——不可能死了。

“我下楼找到你的时候，格雷伯克早已把她撕成了碎片，”他父亲冷冰冰地说道——以一个不含任何感情的马尔福的方式说：“当然，我最终结束了他的性命。也是这是符合逻辑的，德拉科昏昏沉沉地想。“她那会儿也差不多濒临死亡，她抓住我的手，告诉我她爱我们俩。”德拉科咬紧牙关，拒绝在这种情况下显露他的情感，特别是他父亲对此无动于衷。“我对西弗勒斯撒谎了。”

“什么？”德拉科低声说道，他眨眨眼，困惑于得知的信息，而且他也不知道是不是应该改变下话题。这件事一定特别重要，要不然他父亲才不会随口提起。

“我告诉他的是，当我发现纳西莎的时候她已经死去。”

“为什么？”德拉科问道。他父亲从不会对西弗勒斯撒谎，这么做肯定有他的理由。至于他是否分享这种事，那就另当别论了。

“他不需要知道。”他父亲转过身，眼睛牢牢盯着德拉科，他了解这是他们最能分享悲痛的时候了。

西弗勒斯终于追到了哈利，后者正从格兰芬多塔楼往下走。从他脸上的怒容来看，他一直期望着哈利醒来后会直奔校医院。哈利翻了个白眼，西弗勒斯有时候真的需要纠正他对哈利的莫名期望。

“你知道你给我造成了多大麻烦吗？”西弗勒斯斥责道。哈利为他的怒吼颤抖了一下，低头看着地面，他能感觉到水滴正从他的发丝滑落。西弗勒斯叹了口气，抬起手捏了一下自己的鼻梁：“你为何不弄干你的头发呢？”西弗勒斯问道，哈利对此耸耸肩，前者又叹了口气：“有时候啊，我就感觉你非得弄死你自己。”

“如果我这么做了呢？”哈利仍然低着头，他能感觉到西弗勒斯的视线直直盯着他。

“你吃饭了吗？”西弗勒斯问。每当哈利冒险谈论他不喜欢的话题时，他总这么做。

“我不饿。”

“真棒。”西弗勒斯生气地反击道，终于彻底失去了耐心。哈利几乎忍不住笑出声。这是另一个折磨西弗勒斯的好办法——先惹恼他，直到他彻底崩溃，折磨他疯掉根本没那么难。“那么，帮我带点儿食物到校医院去。”他伸出手，但哈利本能地躲开了他的动作，他飞快地瞥了一眼西弗勒斯——他的脸上闪过一丝被拒绝的痛苦。但哈利克制不住，每当有人想触碰他时，他就觉得浑身不舒服，就连西弗勒斯也不例外。“那么走吧。”西弗勒斯最终说，迈着轻快的步子沿着走廊朝前走去。“我可没一整天时间跟你耗着。”


	4. 卢修斯·马尔福的“珍宝“

那个黑发的男孩太小了，他的头发凌乱，他穿的那些衣服也是一团糟，并且他根本不是纯血。他清楚那个黑发男孩一直目不转睛地盯着那个碍眼的狮院红毛小妖精，讲真，那个小妖精有什么好的。但黑发男孩心中她就是“温柔可爱，如同天使”。男孩为了跟她说话，甚至抛弃自己学院的同学。

“卢修斯，”纳西莎·布莱克轻推了他一下，他把铂金色长发甩回肩膀上，也没看她一眼。“你又在盯着他了，”她无奈地叹口气，随后翻了一页手中的书：“这简直变得越来越明显了…”

“嗯。”他心不在焉地应和着。

“你为什么就不能去跟他说话么？他就像个一年级的或者其他年级的。你主动跟他说话，他会把这儿当成是老天赐予他的恩惠。”

“嗯。”

“你听到我说的话了吗？”

“嗯——嗷！！”她使劲儿扯了下他的头发，他疼得叫出声，她肯定扯掉了他好多头发。“你有病吧？！！！”他嘶嘶道，轻轻揉着自己被扯痛的头皮。

“和他谈谈，”她斥责道：“你打扰到我了。”

“他又再和那个红毛小妖精说话了！！”

“行吧，纳西莎翻了个白眼：“别弄撅嘴那套来烦我，你个柠檬精。”

时间飞速流逝，黑发男孩继续围着红发女孩转，情况开始变得糟糕了——时不时有人欺负他。卢修斯禁止斯莱特林学院的学生欺负他，但他却无法阻止那群狮子们。

随后，他眼睁睁地看着黑发男孩不再跟着红发女孩，不再与同学交流，他也没趁机介入。他能说什么？“嘿，你好，我关注了你一整年，能——”他摇摇头，这样太奇怪了。

因此，他一直“按兵不动”，直到最糟糕的那天来临。格兰芬多的学生们怒不可遏，因为黑发男孩叫红发女孩“泥巴种”。他忖量他是不是真这样叫她了，但肯定是这么叫了。因为如果人们在没搞明白事情来龙去脉之前，是不会轻易指责别人的做法的。

他只是正要前去某座塔楼，那是他消磨时光的地方——看星星，暂时逃避世界。他被什么东西绊了一下。随后摔倒在地上。当然他也冲那个导致这个情况的罪魁祸首大喊大叫，结果却发现那正是那个黑发男孩。

他本来怒气冲冲，滔滔不绝的大声训斥，然后突然哽住了，眨了眨眼睛。

“我…”那黑发男孩意识到有人盯着他看，然后他的声音越来越低：“我——我们认识吗？”

“不认识，”他飞快地答道：“你在这里干嘛？”

“仅是…等…”

”额，” 他了然的回答，这根本没有任何意义。他不得不打破这段尴尬的沉默，说：“我正要上楼去看星星。”

“噢。”黑发男孩说。

“嗯，”再次沉默：“那么你愿意一起吗？”

“我吗？”

“是啊….”

“我，额。”黑发男孩越过他看着对面的墙，仿佛在期待什么事的发生。

“不管你等什么，不差这一会儿时间。”他说，试图让自己的希望别那么明显。

“我…好，可以的，我想。”黑发男孩答应道。随后他们一同转身朝最近的塔楼走去。

“顺便说一句，我叫卢修斯·马尔福。”他若无其事地自我介绍，黑发男孩困惑地看了他一眼，但没说话。“你叫什么？”他随后问道。

“西弗勒斯·斯内普。”

“我在乎是因为…哈利抱怨着，跟着西弗勒斯匆匆走过走廊，来到校医院。

“是因为我告诉你，你必须要在乎。”西弗勒斯回答，皱着眉：“现在立刻端正你的态度，波特。”

“端正我的态度，”哈利翻了个白眼：“哪有人这么说话的！！”幸运的是，西弗勒斯决定忽略他的嘲讽：“但是他为啥不能自己去找吃的呢？”

“因为他被转化成一个狼人了，波特。”西弗勒斯生气地说：“你能有点同情心吗？！！！”

“呵，是的，”哈利尖刻地讽刺道：“因为一点点同情心能给他带来莫大的好处。”西弗勒斯听闻叹了口气，但没接话。哈利估计，因为他也找不出反驳的话吧。

有那么一瞬间，他真心希望西弗勒斯能反驳他，让他打消之前的念头，收回他的牢骚，但是也就是一瞬间的念头闪过。

“我衷心希望你不要跟德拉科起冲突。”西弗勒斯叮嘱，停下脚步站在校医院门口。哈利为此惊讶地眨眨眼。

“啥？啥时候变成我是特别喜欢挑衅的那一方了？”他问道。西弗勒斯嘟囔了一声，随后推开了校医院的大门。

校医院里空无一人，只有一张单人床，那还是之前卢修斯·马尔福安排的。现在，马尔福躺在床上，喉咙周围的伤口几乎愈合了，取而代之的则是深红色的疤痕：那些疤痕遍布在整个喉部，随后向下蔓延直至消失在衬衫下。马尔福的视线立刻锁定哈利，他的眼睛先是瞪大了，随后眯了起来，脸上带着一种莫名的表情，哈利倒是不愿意深究这表情背后的含义。

“西弗勒斯，”年纪较长的马尔福就站在那里，打量着他俩，脸上露出和他儿子一样的表情。“波特，我能为你做些什么？”

哈利走上前，把食物放在旁边的床头柜上，随后后撤一步，望着门口。当然西弗勒斯抓着他的领子，阻止他的逃跑。他咒骂着，试图挣脱西弗勒斯的钳制，尽管他知道自己只是白费力气。

“我们带来了吃的，”西弗勒斯开口：“德拉科的魔药也快用完了，所以我也一并带过来了。”

“额，谢谢你，”年纪较长的马尔福说道，他站起身，朝他们凑近，带着一种莫名的紧张神情（噢，放心，哈利才懒得解读这种表情的含义）。“西弗勒斯，你我能私下谈谈吗？”

“波特，”西弗勒斯命令，哈利不明白他偏搞这么麻烦是为了什么。如果哈利不想听，那么他就耳旁风的对待。“待在德拉科这里。”哈利重重叹了口气，好让他知道他究竟有多么烦躁。但哈利还是点点头，西弗勒斯松开抓着他衣领的手，跟着年纪较长的马尔福走出校医院，关上门。哈利“扑通”一声栽倒在床上，随手从他带来的一个盘子里抓了颗葡萄。

“我以为那是留给我吃的，波特？”马尔福傲慢地说道，哈利对此只是无所谓地耸耸肩，又拿了另一颗。“你要知道正常人都会开口回答问题。”马尔福抱怨，挪动了下自己的身子。哈利再次耸耸肩——事实上他早已回答了。过了一会儿，马尔福又挪动了下身体，哈利又吃了另一颗葡萄，他用余光瞟了一眼马尔福的动作，接下来…

“你到底在干嘛，波特？”马尔福突然开口，就像他再也忍不住了一样。

“尝试离开，”哈利露出个假笑，又伸手从盘子里摘下另一颗葡萄，在手中把玩着。“那你在干嘛，马尔福？除了躺在一旁唧唧歪歪抱怨之外？”马尔福脸红了，他银灰色的眼睛喷着怒火。

“我得提醒你我受了重伤！！”马尔福傲慢地说道：“我本来就该躺在这里，抱怨一下又怎么了，才不像你那么无所事事。”

“噢，可怜又悲催的德拉科啊。”哈利叹了口气，竭力表现得更加戏剧性的心碎。

“别叫我德拉科，波特。”马尔福厉声说。

“为什么不呢，德拉科？”

“因为我不喜欢。”

“噢，我们都不想的，”哈利回答：“上苍知道，永远不能让完美的小德拉科·马尔福舒服，万事必须合他意才行。”

“滚开，波特。你对我一无所知。”

“是啊，我是对你一无所知，但是我不想去了解，也不滚。”

“显而易见。”马尔福皱着眉头说，随后用手把脸上散落的金发拂开，哈利注视着他的动作，思考为什么马尔福的手还是颤抖着，仿佛要用尽力气才能开口说话似的。他不知道马尔福究竟忍受着多大的痛苦，他也没怎么表现出来。这倒是让哈利别扭的钦佩起他来。他本以为马尔福会对自己的伤势没完没了的大发脾气和牢骚，要求别人用银汤勺喂他吃饭，当然这样的话，他就可以吐槽他的行为了，不用像现在这样憋着。

“那让我来问你一些事，”哈利说：“你对我了解吗？”马尔福犹豫了，他银灰色的眼睛打量着哈利的表情，就像他真的想从中看出什么一样。

“那如果我说我了解呢？”

“我倒要问问为什么你这么笃定？”哈利挑起一条眉毛。

“因为…”马尔福迟疑了，不知道是因为不确定，还是因为不想告诉他原因。哈利淡淡地笑了笑，随后又伸手够装着食物的盘子。

“看到没，”哈利回答，他笑得更开心了：“每个人都别有用心。”

“所以呢？你是例外的那个？”马尔福讽刺道。

“每个人都这样，哪来的例外？你真的知道所有事吗？”

“你怎么敢——”

“我想西弗勒斯看到你没死还是蛮高兴的。”哈利打断了他的话，又摘了一颗葡萄，细细的研究着。

“什么？”马尔福困惑地眨眨眼：“他为什么会不高兴？”

“嗯，我不在乎，因此…”

“你总是当个话不说完的混蛋吗？” 马尔福嗤之以鼻。哈利眨眼看着手中的葡萄，思考着。

“也许吧，我从没注意过。”

“什么？我不是认真的——”

“啊，另一部分确实相当的糟糕啊。”哈利又打断了他的话。

“另一部分什么？”马尔福气呼呼地瞪着他，哈利转过身，好奇地歪着头。

“你父亲没告诉你吗？”

“没告诉我什么，波特？！！”马尔福说，他越来越烦躁不安。哈利眨眨眼，默默地自言自语着：他不该是告诉马尔福真相的人，对吧？！但如果他父亲不告诉他，他根本也不会知道。但如果他真说了，西弗勒斯一定会把他倒吊起来，但是，总要有人告知他真相。

“波特。”马尔福咬紧牙关，嘶嘶威胁道：“你最好现在就把你知道的事情告诉我，否则我对梅林发誓，我一定…”哈利挑起眉毛——呵，他怎么可能拒绝呢？

“他们会杀了对方的。”卢修斯叹了口气，西弗勒斯随后关上门。

“也许吧，”西弗勒斯答道，乌黑的眼睛转向卢修斯：“那你过去的这段时间有睡过觉吗？”西弗勒斯问道：“你看起来虚脱了。”

“啊，”卢修斯疲惫地笑了一下：“每个男人的梦想，都是精尽人亡，死在床上。”卢修斯注意到西弗勒斯涨红脸背过身去。

“我不是那个意思——”

“你睡了吗，西弗勒斯？”他问，使得西弗勒斯慢慢地眨了眨眼睛，转过身挤出一个扭曲的微笑。

“我还好，你不用担心我。”西弗勒斯回答，但卢修斯很担心——因为西弗勒斯的黑眼圈，担心他不吃不喝除非迫不得己，他还担心西弗勒斯还在为莉莉·伊万斯的事情而哀伤，仿佛她昨天离世一样。

“好吧。”卢修斯面无表情的回答。

“你到底想要什么，卢修斯？”

“我？想要什么？没有，我猜。但我只是担心德拉科，我根本没告诉他关于被咬的真相。”

“什么？你没告诉他被咬的真相是什么意思？！！！”

“我——”卢修斯大吃一惊，但被前臂上传来的灼痛打断了。他用只手按住黑魔标记烙印的地方，随后他紧盯着西弗勒斯，后者也因为这灼痛皱起眉，眯着眼睛。

“看样子黑魔王终于发现了他的宝贝格雷伯克死了。”西弗勒斯喃喃地说，他一直盯着卢修斯的脸。

“你该走了，”卢修斯低语道，埋怨自己甚至催促他离开：“如果你不快点儿的话，他很快就会起疑心的。”

“嗯。”西弗勒斯回答，他犹犹豫豫地继续说：“帮我个忙，我离开的时候帮我照看下波特。”

“波特？为什么？”卢修斯皱着眉头问道。

“哈利他——”西弗勒斯吞吞吐吐地说，眉头紧锁，随后他再次开口：“那孩子独自一人的时候，总是郁郁寡欢。”卢修斯没有错过西弗勒斯口气中对那孩子的关心，特别是他说着那男孩的名字。

他的视线又在卢修斯脸上停留了片刻，卢修斯感觉西弗勒斯说的不仅仅是波特，但下一秒，他移开了目光，感觉消失。西弗勒斯从卢修斯身边擦身而过，他离卢修斯是那样的近，卢修斯完全能闻到西弗勒斯身上的气息，显然西弗勒斯因为担心好几天没洗过澡了。他双臂抱在胸前，看着西弗勒斯的身影消失在路尽头，西弗勒斯本来就是个不怎么注重生活细节的人。

“你说什么？！！！”德拉科的声音突然从校医院传来。卢修斯叹了口气，放任自己在见到德拉科之前小小的沮丧一下，他就不该让他们单独待在一起，因为德拉科开始凄惨地尖叫起来。

最后，他还是转身去推开大门，发现眼前…并不是他想象中恐怖的场景：波特没有倒在地上，满脸血污；德拉科也没有四处甩咒，地上也没有任何可疑的绿色液体的踪迹。相反，哈利只是坐在床上，面前摆着一个装着食物的盘子，手指间把弄着一颗葡萄，看上去对任何东西都漠不关心，德拉科还是乖乖的躺在床上，但脸上杀气腾腾的表情，还有怒气冲冲的瞪视都在卢修斯进来的那刻直接抛向了他。

“怎么了，德拉科？”卢修斯小心翼翼地问道，声音里一片平静，他确信他的不悦很好的隐藏起来。

“那是真的吗，父亲！！！”德拉科问：“我会…变成个…狼….”他似乎被这个词噎住了，放弃说出口，只是看着卢修斯，希望卢修斯能把他从梦境中拉出来。

“德拉科…”他咕哝着，瞪着波特，他怎么敢在他做好准备之前就告诉了他。德拉科喘着粗气，他银灰色的眼睛因为难以置信而瞪得大大的。

“不….”他自然自语道，轻轻摇摇头，好像这样就能让真相消失。

“我简直不敢相信你竟然瞒着他，”波特说，甚至没费心分给他俩一个眼神：“就好像越拖结果会越好似的。”

“没错，但是你又知道些什么，波特？”德拉科生气地说，他怒视着波特，挣扎着从之前的情绪中脱身。

“哦，没啥，”波特说。他咧了咧嘴角，继续把玩着手里的葡萄：“如果某天你被生命中的突发事件影响了，然后这后果使你本应有的生活天翻地覆，你竟然都没考虑过这种事发生的可能性以及怎么去解决，去适应？！！！”他的手指猛地捏了一下葡萄，那葡萄汁飞溅到桌子上。“所以，我想我该去找下西弗勒斯，留下你让你哀悼一下你的纯血统的离去。”他站起身，把剩下的葡萄丢回桌子上。

“西弗勒斯走了，”卢修斯说，现在他仔细打量着波特。他觉得他开始理解为什么每个人都要把这个男孩栓在身边了——他情绪太不稳定了。“他被伏地魔召唤走了。”波特突然看向他，眼睛里有什么情绪一闪而过，卢修斯没有捕捉到。

“那跟我又有何干呢——”波特挑起眉反问。卢修斯忍不住眨了眨眼睛个，波特冷笑了一下，朝大门走去。

“西弗勒斯不想让你独自一人待着。”他说，波特迟疑了一下，随后随意挥了挥手，就在那刻间，卢修斯真的以为波特会回来。

“西弗勒斯想要很多他一直无法得到的东西。”他回答，直接打开门，走了。

卢修斯偏着头，听着男孩离开的脚步声，他完全的懵逼了：巫师世界的黄金男孩怎么了？让他看起来那样的…拒人千里之外、充满敌意，还有那样的…残破不堪？

“你为什么不告诉我？”德拉科问道，他心碎的声音打断了卢修斯的思绪。他转过身，掩饰好自己悲伤的神情，不能让德拉科看到他脆弱的一面，更不能让他们一起崩溃，马尔福们总是坚强的面对新的挑战。

“我本打算——”

“什么时候？”

“当你准备好的时候。”

“放他妈的狗屁！！！”德拉科怒气冲冲的回怼道。

“注意你的言辞——”

“不，”德拉科愤怒地瞪视着他，眼底泛着光，仿佛下一秒就要哭出来。卢修斯希望他不会这样，至少他把他训练的很好（情感不轻易外露）。“我信任你，相信你不会骗我。”

“我没骗你，德拉科。我只是——”

“不，你的行为更糟糕，”他抬起一只颤抖地手，像是要碰触伤痕累累的脖子、卢修斯别开了脸。“你他妈的甚至都不敢看我！！！”

“德拉科——”

“滚！！！”德拉科吼道，他鼓劲儿坐了起来，发出痛苦的呜咽声：“在你觉得有必要再次向我撒谎前，赶紧滚！！”

“很好。”他说，转过身，继波特之后，他也离开了。


	5. 交易达成

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：涉及体罚，辱骂儿童，暗示性虐待

斯内普教授住在他家，那感觉完全不同了。他不清楚教授是如何说服佩妮和弗农，允许他搬进了那闲置的客房，但是这件事确实是在一场不允许他在场的安静谈话之后发生了。

斯内普教授对着碗橱撇了撇嘴，但什么也没说。在第一次看到他身上被弗农揍得青一块紫一块的地方，貌似他有很多话想说，哈利则猜估计教授在考虑用什么方式为他“报仇”，毕竟从那之后，他姨夫就再也不敢打他了；他猜估计斯内普教授也找佩妮谈话了，因为过了一周之后，每当教授在场的情况下，佩妮说话也=都是小心翼翼的。然而他们还是找到了其他方式（斯内普教授无法插手）让他生不如死。

佩妮开始让他用开水洗盘子，直到他的双手被烫的红肿，但她辩称他洗的不符合她标准；弗农则是命令他天亮就起床整理那堆商业文件，等他下班回家，继续命令他做一些其他乱七八糟的活儿直到后半夜。他总是疲惫不堪，双手总是火烧火燎的，整个人也总是在崩溃的边缘徘徊，但这都比之前的生活要好太多。

最糟糕的是，他能看出斯内普教授眼中的沮丧——他总是坚信“他应该做更多的努力来使他免于被虐待”，尽管他俩完全知道他无法做到这点儿。对哈利来说，斯内普教授能在这里就很棒了，尽管他依旧毒舌、浑身是刺，但他知道斯内普教授是真的在乎他，也许他并不怎么关心他，但他在乎他会经历什么，这真是个很有趣的感受。他本以为他已经感受过这种——从罗恩和赫敏那里得来的，但他总是觉得罗恩更关心他的伤疤而不是他本人，赫敏又太多专横和小心，以至于他没有真正感觉到她的关心。

他也开始发现自己究竟是个多么强大的人，斯内普教授没多少耐心，但他如果真想做好的话，他是位绝对优秀的老师。他还是不擅长魔药，炸了几乎所有能炸的东西。然而，没有其他学生对他持续不断的关注，没有教授们因他的名字而产生的殷切希望，更没有赫敏没完没了的小声嘀咕，他开始真正擅长，并开始真正意义上的理解斯内普教授讲授的内容。

他同时也害怕回到霍格沃茨。的确如此。斯内普教授不得不提前三天离开这里前往学校，这一事实更增加了他对返校的焦虑和恐惧。

“我得离开了。”斯内普教授在离开的那天早上对他说。

“噢。”他回答，知道魔药教授不想让他惹麻烦。诚然，这确实是他想做的。

“接下来的三天，你会没事的，我相信。”斯内普皱紧眉头，显然他自己都不相信这话。

“知道了，先生。”

“行吧，那我走了。”斯内普教授说，转过身准备离开。突然，他有种预感：他不能单独地和他们住在一起，他根本不能。斯内普教授会理解的，他必须要理解。

“等下！”他喊道：“斯内普家搜后。”他走上前，用手拽住斯内普教授穿着的长袍角：“请您不要丢下我一人，求求您。”

“波特，放开我（原文：Potter, release me immediately,）。”那就是他得到的回答，冷冰冰的声音、生硬的语气。他也没回过头看他，仿佛他不值得他费心这么做。

他最后迟疑地松开了斯内普教授，让袍子从他手中滑落。他看着斯内普离开的身影——他没有回头看他，哪怕只有一眼。那年他才12岁，他第一次真正意义上明白了心碎的含义。

有趣，四个词（原文：Potter, release me immediately,）就毁掉了整个夏天建立起来的一切。

当然，他过得不好。那天晚上，晚餐过后他正在收拾——他以为自己很聪明，以为大家都睡了，结果并非如他所愿。

他感觉身后有什么东西，但他还没来得及躲开，弗农就一把抓住了他的头发，他记得他的头被惯性向前，重重地嗑在了柜角上，那冲击至少打碎了一个盘子，随后他摔倒在地上。他想逃走，不管去哪儿。但弗农的大手再次抓紧了他的头发，他被拽了起来，强迫看着那双贼眉鼠眼的小眼睛和那愚蠢的肥脸——这是他一直努力回避的人。

“呵，你想从这里逃出去，是吗，杂种？”弗农咆哮着，吐沫星子乱飞：“就像你这个暑假。让我告诉你，你活该，你这个渣滓，有吃有喝给你，你还不知足？”弗农更加用力攥紧他的头发：“你现在懂得感恩了吗？”他点点头，闭紧他的最。“好孩子。”弗农扭曲着嘴角，他的手继续使劲：“我能猜到你和你那位教授暗地里做了什么。”弗农的手指再次收紧，这一次，他只能看着他那张肥脸，没有躲闪的机会。

“我想，我能帮你再也不用担心他。”弗农松开了他的头发，他立刻滑倒在地上，他不敢再逃。“实际上，没人再想碰你那被操烂的、恶心的屁眼了，你懂我意思吗？”

他永远都不会忘记，弗农下一秒解开皮带搭扣的声音….

卢修斯就没喜欢过邓布利多，同时还有凤凰社，跟不喜欢那老人冲他微笑，关心他死去妻子的遭遇——就好像他真关心似的；他也不喜欢疯眼汉穆迪那只嗖嗖直转的魔眼盯着他，好像他看透了马尔福所有秘密似的。他也尤其不喜欢他们轻视他的眼神：他可是一个马尔福，一个拥有强大魔力的纯血统巫师——他的血统和社会地位远高于他。这些人根本没把他放在眼里，好像他们高贵的不得了。想到这儿，他不满地撇撇嘴，暗暗咒骂他们所有人。

不幸的是，他开始憎恶伏地魔了——特别是他才是马尔福现在陷入这种进退两难、低声下气恳求的境地——从来没有一个马尔福会落到这番田地——更不用说他竟然在他的庄园里杀死了他的妻子，马尔福庄园本应该是护他们周全的安生之地，并且他的儿子还遭受了那样的惨剧——恐怕，马尔福家族也因此要衰落了。不仅如此，他还得被迫跟他不喜欢的人共事。但话又说回来，这跟以前相比也没什么区别。

此刻，他在邓布利多的办公室里，和凤凰社三分之一的可悲的成员挤在一起：莱姆斯·卢平、米勒娃·麦格、疯眼汉穆迪，还有邓布利多。卢修斯一直要求必须等西弗勒斯回来后再安排这次会议，但邓布利多坚持他要尽快知道卢修斯要告知的事。所以，没办法，他只有遵从，在这里，参加这辈子以来最无聊的会议，听着这些无聊的人说着毫无意义的话。

“马尔福先生，我对您遭受的事情深表遗憾，”邓布利多说：“但我还是不清楚，是什么风把你吹到我们这儿来？”

“告诉我你们已经有了能彻底击败伏地魔的计划，”卢修斯说：“如果事实并非如此的话，那么我就只能到巨人那里碰运气了，或者找找吸血鬼？噢，不好意思，我忘了，伏地魔已经先行一步把他们纳入麾下了。”

“你无处可去的事实可没办法成为一个让我们足够信任你的理由。”麦格面无表情的反击，好像这不是显而易见的事情一样。

“没错，”他答道：“谢谢你给出了这么强有力的证据，米勒娃，我现在终于明白了为什么这会议需要你在场了。”

“行了，卢修斯，”邓布利多打断道：“我理解你如此心烦意乱——”

“哈，因此黑魔王也把你唯一的儿子转变成了狼人吗？”卢修斯边问，边挑起眉毛。邓布利多还是微笑着，一点儿都没在意卢修斯话里的讽刺。“致以我最诚挚的哀悼，阿不思，我一点都不了解发生在你身边的不幸。”

“马尔福先生，容我说一句，” 莱姆斯·卢平说，走上前，就好像他有资格跟他说话一样：“如果你总是这么明着暗着讽刺我们，对你来说很不利，特别是你和德拉科现在迫切需要一切可以得到的帮助。”

“是啊，”卢修斯撇撇嘴，希望他能把沾上的潮湿的狗毛味从长袍上去掉：“不胜感激。”

“那么，问题是，马尔福先生，”疯眼汉穆迪问：“你想从我们这里得到什么，同时你又能给我们提供什么？”

“啊，”卢修斯轻声笑了下，重新放松下来靠着椅子，然后翘着二郎腿审视着屋里的人。这才是他期待的谈话。“你抓住了问题的关键，我简单的说下，我需要你们保护我和我儿子的人身安全，而作为你们提供保护的回报，我会向你们提供我所知的关于伏地魔的一切消息。”

“你凭什么认为我们还需要你提供？”麦格问道，黑魔王的名字使她瑟缩了一下：“西弗勒斯·斯内普——”

“——他根本没有告知你们所有事情，”卢修斯长叹了口气，打断了麦格的话：“噢，这不是他的错，没办法，只是有些事他真得没法告诉你们，特别是没有伏地魔——”周围的人又是不由瑟缩了一下，卢修斯不得不憋住笑容：“——他被怀疑了，而我，他全然信任。”

“所以能告知为什么？”卢平哑着嗓子问道。

“你在说什么呢，卢平？”他问，强忍着不适：“我根本听不清你嘟嘟囔囔地说些什么。事实上，你看起来面色苍白，所以你为什么不能去一些…远离我的地方坐着？”

“马尔福先生，”卢平平静的回答：“显然你清楚我为什么会这样，你也明白，你的儿子以后的每个月也会经历这样的时期，没必要——”

“我儿子？”卢修斯假装惊恐地回答：我想不会，马尔福们才不会让别人看到这样的他们呢！”卢平重重地叹了口气，没有继续做无谓的争执。

“我认为卢平的观点合情合理，然而，”邓布利多说：“所以你为什么要这样说？

“我有自己的理由，”他回答，手掌紧握着手杖的顶端，冷笑了一下接着说：“另外你为什么对这一份儿已经送上门的礼物斤斤计较呢，邓布利多？”他张开手臂：“我到这里来就是提供帮助的。” 随后他们紧张地对视了一下，然后，邓不利多面对卢修斯。

“我想我们可以达成誓约了，马尔福先生。”

当伏地魔肆意破坏马尔福家族的肖像时，西弗勒斯仍然静静地站在一旁，但他不确定他为什么开始烦躁，显然看着伏地魔毁掉德拉科和卢修斯露出笑容的画像并不会让他感觉好受。

“格雷伯克死了！” 他咆哮着，不停挥舞着魔杖，想在那赖兮兮的肖像上再添上一笔肆虐的痕迹。“这怎么会发生？”众人不语。西弗勒斯希望这只是个反问句。“到底。是怎么回事？！！！” 黑魔王转过身，冲他身边的食死徒怒骂道。

“格雷伯克在我们前面。” 有人走上前说道。西弗勒斯懒得辨认说话的人是谁，他也没那个别心情。一声惨叫传来。

“愚蠢！” 黑魔王咆哮道，举起魔杖，毫不犹豫冲说话的那个人甩了一个钻心剜骨。西弗勒斯面无表情的看着这一切，等着黑魔王停止施咒的那一刻。最终他确实停下折磨说话的那个人了。那个食死徒艰难的站起身，快速离开。消失在人群中，也许是回到他最初的位置。

“主人。”西弗勒斯走上前说。

“又怎么了？！！！”黑魔王嘶嘶出声，猩红色的眼睛直直瞪着西弗勒斯，以至于让他觉得自己这么做是不是犯了个严重的错误。

他强撑着自己，咬紧牙关，封闭起那些不该出现的情感和回忆。他理应感到恐惧，渴望帮助他的主人，除此之外别无他法。他不应该考虑到卢——不，他理应害怕，决心帮助他的主人，一心一意。

“说，西弗勒斯。”他的主人命令道，显而易见的被他脑海里呈现的东西安抚了“我们等着呢。”

“我知道卢修斯·马尔福和德拉科··马尔福在哪儿，主人。”他边说边低下头，仿佛无法承受住伏地魔对他思想的窥视。

“哪里？！！！”黑魔王冷冰冰地问道，立刻走近西弗勒斯。他立马抬头望着好末尾的眼睛，然后把过去几天的记忆推到前面。当他向黑魔王展示记忆时，他过滤了自己的担忧和德拉科伤势的情况。“呵，原来他们躲在霍格沃茨，那些懦夫们。竟让邓布利多寻求保护，就好像他能拯救他们的性命似的。”西弗勒斯随后低下头，打算回到之前站的地方，希望今晚再不要跟黑魔王有任何接触了。

“等下，西弗勒斯。”他嘶嘶道：“我有个任务给你。”

德拉科醒来的时候，感觉到有人正冷敷他的喉咙和前胸受伤的地方。他知道那人正用水以外的什么东西帮他减弱伤口带来的刺痛感，他闭上眼睛，享受着。直到他上方那个温柔的声音把他从放松的状态唤醒。

“我知道你醒了。”那个声音说。温柔、体贴但明显是个男孩的声音。既然西弗勒斯从不会这么对他，而他还在跟父亲闹脾气，那么做这件事的就只有——

德拉科挣脱了那只手——那只手仍然还轻柔地用毛巾按压他的皮肤。他睁开眼，视线对上了那双只属于哈利的祖母绿的眼眸，那双眼眸里没有一丝温柔，只是冷漠地看着他。

“你在干嘛？”他厉声说，猛地推开波特的手。

“我在处理你的伤口。”波特回答，挑了挑眉，仿佛这一切再正常不过，而德拉科才是大惊小怪。

“为什么？”

“你还没痊愈。”

“那又怎样？！”

“你不痛吗？”

“那不是重点！！！”德拉科咆哮道，他感觉他们在兜圈子。波特大声叹了口气，无奈地摇摇头，像是对谈话彻底失去了耐心。

“必须要这么做，要不然你的伤口无法愈合，更有可能感染！！！”波特低声咕哝，他盯着手里的毛巾。“我确信西弗勒斯会做好的，但他还没回来，而我不要再他回来之后被他一顿训。”

“西弗勒斯还在伏——他那里？”

“显而易见。”波特回答，他随即看向德拉科的脸，然后与他的视线交汇，仿佛在寻找着什么。

“但这都好久了吧？！！！”德拉科问道，挪开了视线。

“我们会清楚究竟发生什么事了。”波特耸耸肩，再次看向手里的毛巾。他们安静了一会儿。波特陷入沉思，下意识的摆弄着手里的毛巾，而德拉科对于这种安静显得很烦躁。正当德拉科鼓起勇气询问波特为什么还在这里而不是离开时，后者看了一眼闹钟，站起身：“你该喝药了。”

“我没事。”德拉科立马接话，根本不相信波特递给他的任何东西。

“随你。”他说，但他还是走到西弗勒斯的黑色魔药 包旁，拿出了两瓶药剂，放在了德拉科旁边的床头柜上，继续坐回他之前的位置。

“你为什么还在这里？”德拉科脱口而出。

“那我还能在哪儿？”

“我…什么？”德拉科困惑地眨眨眼，他根本没想到波特会反问他。好在波特也没在意。

“你为什么跟你父亲闹脾气？”他问。

“什么？”

“非得让我直接问吗？”他假笑道。

“少自作聪明，波特，”他讥讽道：“你为啥会在意这个？”

“谁说我在意了？”波特耸耸肩：“我只是好奇。”

“好奇什么？”

“他本来就试着保护你。”

“然后对我撒谎吗，所谓“善意的谎言”？！！！”

“不。”波特直视德拉科的眼睛，后者想移开视线，他从未见过这样的波特——严肃而又坚定，嘲笑一切而又愤世嫉俗。但现在，貌似才是真正的他。德拉科完全不知怎么对付这样的波特’。“那种做法确实不对，但有时，为了保护你，人们都会做一些愚蠢的事情，因为他们觉得不告诉真相就不会让你被伤害，殊不知，这样做的后果，反而让你伤的更深。”

“搞得你感同身受一样。”德拉科轻声说道。他刚说出口，就发觉自己错了——波特的脸色显而易见的阴沉下来，戴上了过去五年的学校生涯中刻薄嘲讽的面具——那面具让德拉科如此的熟悉。

“我夸大其词？”波特露出一个讽刺的笑容，站起身。“也许，也许没有，无所谓了。”他转身像是要离开，然后停下脚步，背对着德拉科说道：“喝药，德拉科。你还没死呢。”

随后他就轻快的离开了，留下了一个疑惑的德拉科——他越来越好奇这个看上去根本不像是金色旗帜的格兰芬多救世主，他究竟是怎么了。


	6. 自欺欺人

在他姨夫做出那种恶心的事情之后，在噩梦般的三天结束之后，最终他还是回到了霍格沃茨。他周围的人是那样的高兴，那样的平易近人，而他只是格格不入——他太筋疲力尽了，太痛苦了，只能假装什么都没发生。他仍旧能感受到他变态的姨夫在他身上留下的痕迹，在他身体里留下的污浊。每次他挪动身子的时候，他怨恨着，因为他姨夫对他做出的事情，他觉得这样的自己很肮脏，同时他也厌恶怀有这种想法的自己。他甚至不敢让斯内普教授看到他，担心他会从他的举止里发现什么。

然后他救了贾斯廷，而他得到了什么？怀疑和嘲笑。他厌倦了做“怪胎”，即便是在魔法世界里，他也成为了人们眼中的“怪物”，他完全搞不明白为什么能跟蛇说话就是该死的错误，要知道当初他真正的朋友可是一条蛇，就连大礼堂的那条蛇都觉得困惑。（原文：Even the snake in the great hall had really onlybeen confused.我在想这里的蛇会不会指的是斯内普教授）

但别人不这么想。因为他这一能力，他从英雄的神坛跌落，变成了人人口中的恶魔，甚至连他的“朋友们”都对他持怀疑态度。

唯一对他态度从头到尾没有任何变化的只有——洛哈特，但他尽量试着远离他。因为他清楚的知道，这个人只想利用他的名气，而哈利只是希望洛哈特的名气能再大点儿，然后赶紧放过他，好让他一个人静静。

那一学年平稳的开始了。直到洛丽丝夫人成为第一个被攻击的对象。攻击事件发生时，他知晓了一切：他听到了蛇怪在墙体中穿过，听到蛇怪锁定猎物，听到洛丽丝夫人突然转过身，在地上流出的水中看到蛇怪的倒影，他听到一声愤怒的尖叫，随后蛇怪离开了，周围再次陷入安静。

他终于结束了洛哈特那里的禁闭，他朝着躺着洛丽丝夫人尸体的相反方向走去。会有人发现的，不是他，他厌倦了反击、厌倦了争吵。

当然，所有人都怀疑他，他肯定是斯莱特林的传人，他们竟然对他是格兰芬多的事实避而不谈，甚至他的“朋友们”都相信了传言。不论他们如何争辩，他完全看透了他们的内心所想。因此，赫敏和罗恩渐渐疏远他决心搞明白究竟发生了什么，而他只是想一个静静。

离关闭学校的日子越来越近，但他真的不在乎，无非就是从一个地狱变到另一个地狱。因此，他专注于他的学业、他的个人生活。在魔药课上，他逐渐超过赫敏成为第一名，也忽视了其他人的存在。如果他们不想让他出现，那他不出现就行，他厌倦了伪装。

这种平静的生活再一次被打破——人们总是需要他，他从来就没有平静的生活。人们需要他，尽管人们同时也在厌恶他。

他知道赫敏也被石化了，他当然知道，尽管他们三个已经不那么亲密了，因此当罗恩第一个冲过来找他时，他大吃一惊，随后：“哈利，我需要你的帮助！”那红发男孩大喊，也是那男孩见到他的第一句话，随后惊讶消失，他叹了口气。

“说吧，什么事？”

“我们发现了消失的密室。”

“罗恩，你知道——”

“我知道你不想介入这件事，”罗恩打断他的话：“但是，这回是金妮，哈利，你不能见死不救啊！”

“金妮？”他眨眨眼，他对金妮石化的事情一无所知。“金妮怎么了？”

“斯莱特林的传人把她带到了那间密室，”罗恩回答：“而密室只能由会蛇佬腔的人才能打开。”

因此，他和他一起，先是找了洛哈特，后来发现他就是个骗子，然后击昏了他，扔在那里。俩人随后钻进霍格沃茨地下深处，走近那些蜿蜒曲折的隧道。他无从得知罗恩和赫敏是怎么找到密室入口的，他也没问，要不是金妮，他一开始也不会出现在这里。

“我不知道等待我们的是什么，”罗恩咕哝着说：“赫敏没调查出来。”

“蛇怪。”他回答，罗恩突然停下脚步，紧张地看着他。

“哈利，你不是，你知道的，斯莱特林的传人，你不是吧？”罗恩平静的问。他顿了下脚步，回头看了罗恩一眼，留给他一个高深莫测的表情，然后继续缓慢地前进。他想说他是的，他想转身离开。让罗恩听天由命，他想做很多他知道他永远也不会做的事，他不能这样。如果罗恩和他对调身份的话，罗恩会怎么做。

“如果我要是的话，你不觉得你知道的太晚了吗？你觉得你还有可能活着吗？”

直到密室的主厅并未花费太多时间，那些隧道看上去都交汇于那个地方。他们用了更少的时间弄明白发生的事——那会儿金妮已经奄奄一息地躺在地上，汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔洋洋自得地解释了所有，罗恩愤怒地大叫，而他只是瞪着那个人——噢，原来这就是之前斯莱特林优秀学长，最终成为“那个连名字都不能提的人”。他想了解到底是什么让这个人的内心变得如此的邪恶，以至于他竟然对一个无辜的家庭，对一个手无寸铁的婴儿痛下杀手。

汤姆·里德尔还大言不惭地讨论着对他的好奇——不，不是他，他好奇地是他还是婴儿时，在那个卧室的小床上，对他发射的魔咒做出的事。他对哈利的伤疤感到好奇，就像其他人一样，喋喋不休地讨论着他的伤疤。公平起见，他只是好奇汤姆·里德尔的名字，以及它是怎么变成了“伏地魔”。

最终，汤姆·里德尔放出了蛇怪，罗恩决定击杀蛇怪，但他拒绝了：它是条生命，它听命于的主人是邪恶之人，但这不是它的错。相反，他更关注于正在逐渐蚕食金妮生命的那本日记。

当然，西弗勒斯告诉过他摧毁黑魔法物品最好的办法就是合理使用蛇怪的毒液。只要把蛇怪引到一边，然后在它张嘴之后把那本日记甩到它嘴里。蛇怪和汤姆··里德尔都没注意到他的动作，直到汤姆·里德尔的影像化为虚无，蛇怪恢复自由。

“离开，他命令道：“你不能再攻击这里的任何人了。”蛇怪看了他一会儿，随后滑进那些隧道，消失了。

“你刚说了什么？”罗恩悄声问道，他全身哆嗦——也许是对他的恐惧。哈利只是懒得回答。

他们告诉他金妮会活下来，他们告诉他，他做得很棒，他们也告诉他，学校现在安全了，虽然他们很遗憾他没能抓住蛇怪——提到这点儿，罗恩只是古怪地瞟了他一眼，他们告诉他，其他受害者也很快会恢复。

他太累了，他懒得在乎这些。他只是转过头，直直地看着斯内普教授，在返回学校这些天里，第一次，他哭了。

这与什么汤姆·里德尔、什么蛇怪、或那些被石化的人无关。人们被他的举动吓呆了，但斯内普明白，他把他抱在怀里，走出了校医院，没说一句话。没有什么话语能让他感觉好受点儿，他们都清楚这一点。

德拉科躺在床上，瞪着天花板，陷入沉思。不——他没思考，没啥可想的。波特绝对错了，他父亲也错了，尽管他这么告诉自己，但他们的话还是在脑海中回响：“有时，为了保护你，人们都会做一些愚蠢的事情，因为他们觉得不告诉真相就不会让你被伤害，殊不知，这样做的后果，反而让你伤的更深。”说这话时，他祖母绿色的眼眸是那样的坦率和诚实，德拉科确信从没有人以这样的眼神看着他，至少不像说那话的波特那样看着他。

但这不意味着他说的就是正确的，德拉科固执地坚信这点。他冲自己点点头。没错，他父亲对他撒谎。但，如果德拉科足够诚实的话，那对他来说并不是什么烦心事。其实真正让他纠结的事是他即将会变成狼人的事实，他父亲愧疚的都不敢看他脖子处的伤疤，更不要说他会亲口告诉德拉科它们究竟意味着什么。

他默默地叹了口气，他理应猜到了，但当时他太疲倦了，太悲伤了。他想，他只是自欺欺人，就像他父亲那样，这不是借口。下一个满月来临，不管他是否愿意，他都会变成狼人。

门开了，他立刻坐直了身子，利用那人正式进门前的几秒钟，让自己变得得体些。当他意识到来访客是谁之后，他撇了撇嘴。

“德拉科，”卢平微笑着说：“你感觉怎样？”

“还不错。”德拉科怀疑地眯了眯眼睛。

“那么，德拉科，”卢平说，他的笑容渐渐消失了：“我知道你这段时间过得很煎熬，但——”

“那是必然，”德拉科打断了他的话：“你可以离开了。”

“但我到这儿来是帮助你的。”卢平坚持，就好像之前说话的不是他一样。他走出来，坐在德拉科床边，温和地看着他——这种对视让他不舒服。

“我不需要你的帮助。”他回答。音调变得奇怪。

“你现在这么想，那满月来临呢？你有办法知道该怎么做吗？”

“我想我会弄清楚的。”德拉科咆哮出声，条件反射般露出他锋利的犬齿。他立刻又做出去。艰难地吞咽着口水：天呐，他不能像个动物那样，之前他都能控制住自己，就算是波特激他，但为什么现在他就不能——

“因为，我也是个狼人。”卢平开口，打断了他的思绪。他身子前倾，伸出手就像马上触碰德拉科。德拉科立刻咆哮起来。卢平叹息着收回手：“你无法控制自己的本能，因为我也是狼人，我了解这个。但和人类待在一起反而更容易，当然随着满月临近，这对他们来说，我们也会变得更加危险。”

“谢谢你告知。”德拉科冷笑道：“你现在可以离开了。”

“德拉科，尽管你一直在否认，但是你真的需要帮助，你需要一个了解这些事的同伴。”

“我不需要。”德拉科咬牙切齿地说道。

“行吧，”卢平无奈地叹了口气，好像他真的对此刻的僵局不安。他站起来，看着德拉科倔强的背影：“那么，如果你改变主意了——”

“我不会的，你放心。”

“我是说如果你改变主意了，你会找我的。”

“没意义。”德拉科回答。

“总会有的。”卢平微笑着说。

黑魔王扣留西弗勒斯的时间比以往都要久，他专注地搜寻着西弗勒斯记忆中的每个角落，然后又在西弗勒斯提供的有关卢修斯和德拉科的记忆上反复查看。这让他身心俱疲，能支撑这么久的记忆欺骗简直是不可能成功的事，但西弗勒斯坚持住了，他总是能做到。

最终，黑魔王终于心满意足了。他放开西弗勒斯，让他返回霍格沃茨。他刚走出壁炉就差点瘫倒在地——要不是卢修斯眼疾手快地抓住他，他真的会直直地倒在地毯上。

“西弗勒斯！”卢修斯倒吸一口凉气，他用胳膊紧紧环住西弗勒斯的腰，在他栽倒在地上之前，抱住了他。他“哼”了一声，却没花力气让自己站起来。卢修斯身上太暖和了，就像往日那些夜晚，他身上也总是那样暖暖的。“可他妈是回来了啊！”卢修斯嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着。西弗勒斯突然想笑出声——卢修斯从来不骂脏话，他总是能克制自己的脾气，行吧，除了他懒得克制的时候。

“我的床，卢修斯、”西弗勒斯虚弱的说：“我需要休息。”

“那是必然。”他答道。他在西弗勒斯的重压之下撑起身子，他的动作不温柔，他从不温柔，他只是以最快速度把西弗勒斯抱起放在床上。相比其他毫无意义的贴心举动，西弗勒斯对此的感激要更多。当他躺上床，他没有表示感谢——没什么意义。而且不管他是否表示感谢，卢修斯总会在这里。他把被子拉到肩上，转过身面朝着卢修斯，看着他那长长的金发和一双炯炯有神的灰色眼睛——那双眼睛现在紧紧地盯着他。

“发生什么事了？”西弗勒斯问道。

“为什么就这么笃定有事情发生？”卢修斯回答，挑起了一条眉毛。

“你披着头发。”他说。卢修斯不经常披着头发，他的头发垂落在脸颊旁，像波浪般那样披散在背上，也有可能并没像看上去的那样整齐，说明肯定有事发生，让卢修斯心烦意乱。

“噢。”这是他得到唯一的回答。

“你还记得我们年轻时，我们相信黑魔王宣扬的一切吗？”过了一会儿，西弗勒斯低声说道。

“你从没信任过他。”卢修斯回答，眼睛望向远处，没看西弗勒斯：“你加入食死徒只是因为伊万斯。”

不，我加入食死徒是因为你请我加入的——他没说出口。特别是纳西莎辞世不久，卢修斯还在哀悼他的亡妻——不管他是否承认。

“也许吧。”

再说，谁说我不相信他宣扬的那些东西呢？也许我仍然坚信纯血统的优越性，相信麻瓜们就该是我们的奴隶。

“那你为什么要背叛他？”西弗勒斯问。慢慢地眨了眨眼睛。“为了自尊？和麻瓜出身的人工作不比黑魔王更有损你的自尊吗？”

“哼，”卢修斯傲慢的“哼”了一声，这话题总能惹恼他：“那你为什么老是坚持叫他黑魔王？他究竟是谁的主人，西弗勒斯？”

“作为一个价值观念从未改变的人，你的态度真令人感到有趣啊。”

“也许，”卢修斯撇撇嘴，目光又回到西弗勒斯身上：“显然我不禁注意了你回避了之前的问题。”

“也许。”西弗勒斯回答，威胁般地眯起眼睛：“显然你已经知道答案了。”

“恐惧就是弱点，西弗勒斯。”

“哦？告诉我你不怕黑魔王，卢修斯。”他回答，他越来越恼火。卢修斯转过脸：“至少，我起码承认我的恐惧。”沉默之后，他知道卢修斯打算离开了。他清楚的知道他越线了——那条他俩之间心照不宣的界限。他把他逼得太紧，强迫他承认不愿承认的事情，他在回避。这就是他的说话方式，他们之间的相处模式。

“我该走了。”卢修斯喃喃地说道，挪动了下身子。西弗勒斯僵硬地点点头，仍然躺着没打算送送他，他知道卢修斯熟悉出去的路。过了一会儿，卢修斯转身朝门口走去，却在离它不远的地方停下来。“那么波特身上发生了什么事？他的情绪这么不稳定。”他问道。语气平静，疑问的话语就像子弹一样穿透西弗勒斯的心。

“我不知道该怎么回答，卢修斯。”西弗勒斯平静的回复道。

卢修斯转过头，探究地盯了他一会儿，点点头，随后离开了。


	7. 破碎的心

霍格沃茨第一学年，卢修斯·马尔福和他成为好友之后，他才发现卢修斯跟他想象中的不同。虽说卢修斯真不可能有那种会操纵人心的技能，但他确实能让他甘愿做任何事——特别是当卢修斯用他那双银灰色的眼睛看着他，他真的无法拒绝。这太反常了，好吧，也没那么反常，只不过另一个能让他心甘情愿无法拒绝的则是莉莉。

他不是傻子，不是没意识到他已经越来越迷恋这种感觉，但他也尝试过了，尝试离开卢修斯，不管他如何努力，外加那个男孩还在旁边“捣鬼”，他反而越来越离不开他：卢修斯会在早上他吃完早餐离开大礼堂之前大喊他的名字，问他周末的安排，就差直白说出你跟我待在一起好了这句话。他真搞不懂，他对卢修斯来说是低年级学弟（刚一年级），又是个彻头彻尾的失败者，卢修斯应该对他敬而远之才对，但为什么他总是想要靠近他。

卢修斯是个纯血统巫师，而他不是；卢修斯很富有，而他不是；卢修斯本身有着出色的外貌，他…没有。他真搞不懂，哪怕把脑袋想破，他也不明白卢修斯这么黏他的原因。

事情非他所愿。他离莉莉越来越远，反而与卢修斯越来越亲密，他不知不觉陷入男孩的“陷阱”，没有挣脱，没有逃离。是他不想，还是他不敢，他无从得知。

暑假来临的时候，他期待着他们之间….无论他们之间有过什么，都必须结束。他没想有解释，最好结束这段关系好了，然而，他想的太简单了。他基本上每天都会受到卢修斯的信件，有时甚至会收到他们全家出去游玩时买的礼物。

他目瞪口呆。他很努力地想弄明白，这个纯血统的巫师到底想从他这里，从他们所谓的友谊里得到什么？他无从得知。尤其是记得有一次，他拒绝回复卢修斯的来信。结果，对方反而给他寄来了一封吼叫信。咆哮着骂他粗鲁不懂得礼貌。他再也不想犯这种低级错误了，因为他父亲把他骂了个狗血喷头，顺带打了他。

尽管如此，当他们踏上返回学校的旅途时，他依然对卢修斯保持警惕。他的态度极大惹恼了这位蛇院的级长。

“你没必要坐的离我那么远。” 卢修斯生气地说道。他的视线跨越了整个车厢，直直瞪着他。

“那你其他的朋友呢？” 他克制着想要远离卢修斯的冲动，问道。没办法，他和卢修斯之间的对话从来就是这样。

“他们都在附近。” 卢修斯含糊地冲周围挥了挥手。“而现在你需要过来，西弗勒斯。”他踟蹰了一下，如果他拒绝的话，卢修斯会不会放过他？随后他叹了口气，向那个高年级的男生屈服了，他站起身，穿过车厢那那狭窄的空间，坐在离卢修斯差不多一英尺远的地方，盯着墙壁。卢修斯随后也叹了口气。把一只胳膊搭在他肩上，拉近了他们之间的距离。他紧绷着身体，不明白卢修斯为什么喜欢这样触碰他。他到底想要什么？“为什么我每次像这样触碰你，你就表现得我好像对你做了什么糟糕的事情那样不安？”卢修斯声音暗哑的说道，嘴唇边说着，边轻轻触碰西弗勒斯的耳垂，他的身体因为这触碰更紧张，不住的颤抖。

“我……”他犹豫着要不要说出口，而卢修斯则挑起一边的眉毛，等待着他接下来的话：“我不懂你为什么要这么做。”

“我有做什么吗？”

“就类似这些，你做出的这些举动，时不时地触碰我，主动和我说话，还写信寄给我，这些对你来说，有什么理由吗？”

“我是为了…..”卢修斯眨眨眼睛，表现得就像他从未发现这个问题，表现得他非常的无辜。他放下了自己搭在西弗勒斯肩膀上的胳膊，皱着眉，看上去真的被那个问题震惊了。“你竟然会不明白?’”

“所以你是什么意思？”他怀疑地眯了眯眼睛。卢修斯笑了，觉得他的反应相当的有趣。

“我的理由就是你。”

“你说什么？”

“就像我刚说的，”卢修斯轻轻地笑了：“我对你有兴趣，西弗勒斯，你为什么就不明白呢？”

“你有那么多的朋友，为什么非要是我？”他皱着眉头，觉得自己好像被嘲笑了。纯血巫师的笑容消失了，他无奈地叹了口气。

“你和他们不——”他顿了一下，仿佛突然想到了更好的说辞：“每个人都需要不同的朋友，难道不是吗？”卢修斯把问题抛给他。

“我想应该是的。”他回答，仍然怀疑卢修斯的动机。

“很好。”卢修斯回答道歉，又冲他笑了笑。而这一次笑容没有直达眼底：“朋友。”卢修斯朝他伸出手，他犹豫了一下，才握住。截止目前，和卢修斯做朋友这件事没有对他造成什么伤害。反而确实帮到了他，他有什么理由拒绝呢？

“朋友。”他回应道。卢修斯松开了她的手，转头看向窗外。抵达霍格沃茨前，卢修斯再也没跟他开口说过一句话，而那以后的很长一段时间里，卢修斯也都在没像之前那样触碰过他。

西弗勒斯醒来的时候，有人正用湿毛巾浸满冷水擦拭着他的额头，那感觉太美好了，以至于他一直下意识的假装那是卢修斯对他的照顾——当然不是的。每次在黑魔王这种破坏程度严重的摄神取念之后，哈利都像这样照顾他，对此他从不出错。

西弗勒斯从来就不明白，为什么那样尖锐的人有时也会变得这么温柔？要知道哈利从来没有被温柔的对待，照理说他应该不可能知道该如何照顾他。坦白的说。在他看来，这孩子没有变得比他想象的更糟糕，已经是完全是个世界奇迹了。

“我睡了多久？”他问，连眼睛都懒得睁开。

“我不清楚，”哈利叹了口气，西弗勒斯额头上敷的湿毛巾拿开了，有水流的声音，紧接着，一块新的湿毛巾重新放在了他额头上，那种凉冰冰的舒适感让他差点发出舒服的声音。“你回来的那会儿，我不在，你应该喊我过来。”

“卢修斯在。”

“哦，”哈利回答，他能听得出哈利的冷笑：“十全十美的纯血统巫师先生可没费心照顾您呀。”

“我的错，”西弗勒斯：“我惹他生气了。”

“那你还总是让我心烦呢，”哈利疲倦地说道：“但我还是来了。”

“卢修斯和我们不同。”

“呵，是啊，显然不同。”哈利喃喃的说着，然后拿走了焐热的湿毛巾。一阵沉默之后，西弗勒斯突然意识到还有一个马尔福需要他照应。他坐起来，就被头部传来的刺骨痛感和眩晕强迫躺回床上。哈利对此只是挑了挑眉，用指尖碰了碰他的太阳穴。

“德拉科的伤还需要治疗。”他低声说。

“我弄好了。”

“你？”西弗勒斯半信半疑得挑眉问道，他难以想象哈利会接近任何靠近校医院的地方，更不用说里面还躺着那个让他精神性厌恶的德拉科·马尔福。“为什么？”

“怜悯。”哈利耸耸肩。

“怜悯？真的？”西弗勒斯紧紧盯着他的研究：“说实话，波特。”

“谁说我不是真心怜悯他？”哈利低下头，他的嘴角露出一个苦涩而又扭曲的笑容——这样的他早都把大家拒之门外，但这对西弗勒斯不起作用，因为他每次看到哈利这样就仿佛看到了他自己。

“你十二岁之后就不会再怜悯任何人了。”

“那我还真冷血呢。”

“我不是这个意思。”西弗勒斯叹了口气。

“你完全可以有这个意思。”

“别想转移话题，波特。你为什么要帮助德拉科？”

沉默。哈利的目光飘忽着，最后瞪着窗户，他只是下意识的看向远方，思考些一些他本不该出现的念头，如果西弗勒斯能够控制他的思想的话，那势必叫他放弃这些想法。

“哈利。”西弗勒斯轻轻地喊着哈利的名字，试图把他从自己的思绪中拉出来。

“我太累了，西弗勒斯，”哈利回答，眼睛一直瞪着窗户：“我厌烦于总是斗争。”

“但你知道你别无选择。”

“是啊，”他随口回答，瞪着窗户的眼睛里慢慢噙满了怒意，仿佛造成这一切都是那该死的窗户的错。：“是啊，我知道，巫师世界需要他妈的天杀的救世主来保护，操他妈的，我厌倦了总是对我无法改变的事情耿耿于怀。”西弗勒斯没有接话，他想，他应该劝着男孩不要生气，要试图接受他的命运，但他知道，如果是他处在那个位置，他绝不会接受这个重担，更别说这种劝告。大爷的，他根本做不到。

“那跟德拉科又有什么关系？”

“德拉科心中充满愤怒，反抗和仇恨，”哈利苦笑着，他的视线一直牢牢黏着那扇窗户：“他还未对此感到疲倦，我在他身边时，我只是….他对于我们俩处在同一空间非常的生气。”

“你在利用他。”

“是。”

“这太不健康了。”西弗勒斯叹了口气，但哈利只是冷哼一声，似乎无动于衷，哈利已经有很长一段时间不关心像健康这样平凡的事情了。然而，他现在只关心生存。所以，西弗勒斯采用他唯一“策略”劝阻哈利，让他相信他可能会因此心碎。他们都非常清楚，如果哈利的内心再遭受重创，他就活不下去了。“如果你被他吸引了呢?”

“我不会被他吸引。”哈利严肃的回答：“我早都没有心了，”那双深绿色的眼睛直视着西弗勒斯探究的眼睛：“你了解的。”

“那么德拉科呢？”西弗勒斯问，感觉自己完全没有必胜的可能性，这是一场他早都输惨了的“战争”。

“他是个纯血统，他才不会让自己爱上像我这种人。”

“人们可是无法控制他们会爱上谁的，哈利。”

“是吗？”哈利哼了一声，他直直的盯着西弗勒斯：“我倒觉得容易，也许你该尝试一下，以防你和卢修斯永远互相暗恋。”

“你根本对此一无所知。”西弗勒斯斥责道，他的眼睛闪烁着隐隐的怒火，哈利对此挑挑眉，完全不当一回事。西弗勒斯叹口气重新靠回枕头上，闭上眼睛。他说：“你为什么总是像个混蛋？”

“有趣，德拉科·马尔福也问过我同样的问题。”

“哦，那你怎么回答的？”

“我告诉他我从未在意。”

“你为什么撒谎？”西弗勒斯睁开一只眼睛，抬头看着哈利若有所思的脸，问。

“与他无关。”

“当你想这么混蛋的对待他，那么显然跟他有关了。”

“你应该休息，”这是他得到的唯一回答：“伏地魔把你脑子折磨的不轻。”

“很好。”西弗勒斯叹口气，他听见哈利站起身，朝大门走去的动静——哈利放轻了脚步，他走路总是很安静，因此也很容易擦肩而过。“波特。”西弗勒斯在他还没出门之前叫了他——眼睛依然紧闭。

“什么事？”哈利问，重重地躲了下地板。

“尝试着别伤害德拉科的心，好吗？他看上去并没你那么坚强，虽说仅从表面是看不出来这点的。”

“我懒得管他的心有多么坚强。”哈利插嘴道。下一刻，他甩上了门。

卢修斯坐在那里，不停地回答老校长向他提出的问题，他烦透了。他提供这些消息，目前暂时未得到任何回报，难道邓布利多决心把他挖个底朝天吗？他才不会这样傻乎乎地待着，相信一切终将有个好结果，想来邓布利多也不会认为他会耐心等待，除非他和德拉科都能得到最好的保护。

“那么伏地魔针对霍格沃茨到底有什么计划？”邓布利多追问，卢修斯皱着眉看着他。显然，这个老头还是期待卢修斯把一切都告知他。他靠在椅背上，瞪着邓布利多，最终失去了一直保持的耐心。

“这些可以稍后再谈，邓布利多。我现在需要的是你关于对我以及我的儿子的保护，你必须保证这一点！”

“我完全明白，卢修斯。”邓布利多回答，他的眼睛闪烁着恼人的光。“但是，我们之前可是达成协议——你提供我们需要的信息，我们提供承诺的保护。”

“今天的信息足够你们用了。”卢修斯强压着怒火，嘶嘶说道：“现在，我需要你的承诺。”

“卢修斯。”邓布利多感觉自己被骗了，叹了口气：“我还不能给你提供任何保护，魔法部得过一阵才能批准你将在整个学年留在这里，至于你儿子，别担心，他都入学了，自然还能继续学业。”

“他必须要有单独的房间，”卢修斯坚持：“而我将会留在这里。”

“我会竭尽所能实现这一点。”

“行吧，”卢修斯站起来：“那么在你确保这一切之前，我不会再告诉你任何信息，那么祝您今天愉快，校长。”他咧嘴冷笑了一下，离开了。

那个老蜜蜂，以为可以把卢修斯·马尔福耍得团团转。卢修斯走下几级台阶，不知不觉，他走到了地窖，他知道他应该先看看德拉科状态如何，但他同时清楚，他儿子愿意跟他说话的几率简直渺茫，马尔福们可从不是被轻视和怠慢之后，轻易原谅的人。

他随后停在了西弗勒斯房间的门外，犹豫不决是否需要进去。他们最后一次见面和谈话闹得不是很愉快，然后他就把一个疲惫不堪、备受折磨的西弗勒斯丢在那里，不管不顾。的确，西弗勒斯先惹恼了他，但这不是一个说得过去的借口。他向前迈了一步，但又不得不后退几步——因为这时大门突然打开了，差点撞到他。

哈利·波特。祖母绿的眼睛冷冰冰地瞪视卢修斯。他眯着眼睛打量着卢修斯，迅速地用脚踹上了门，门在“哐”的一声巨响关上了。

“你要干什么？”他低声但恶狠狠地问。

“没什么。”卢修斯平静地回答，这个男孩根本吓不到他。“我只是过来看看西弗勒斯。”

“他还在休息，我劝你还是下次再来，”波特回答，尽管他仍挡在门口一动不动：“或者再也别来。”

“啊，很好，他刚回来时可是筋疲力尽。”

“没错，”波特再次眯了眯眼睛：“我注意到你为改善他的状态做出了卓越的贡献。”卢修斯竭尽全力控制自己的表情，刚想说什么却又被波特打断了：“那么，如果没其他事儿的话。”波特一动不动地堵在门口，暗示他赶紧从他眼前消失。

“我….”卢修斯迟疑地开口问道：“你有和德拉科谈谈吗？”

“谈了。”

“他看上去怎么样了？”

“仍然对你做的事情怒气冲冲。”波特回答，他站原地看着卢修斯，他的肩膀似乎比之前更加紧绷。

“你确信他有这个对我生气的权力？”卢修斯问，他真的好奇，他也想不明白。

“是的，他有这个权力。”波特回答，迟疑了一会儿，才盯着卢修斯说：“德拉科还没死呢，别搞得他已经死了一样，他不该遭受这样的态度和行为。”听了这话，卢修斯眨眨眼，他不理解哈利这么说的意思，他也没想把德拉科当成一个将死之人，他仅仅….仅仅是在保护他。“现在，”波特的声音打断了他：“如果没其他什么事了….”

“我——是的，当然，没事了。”卢修斯转身沿着来时的路往回走。他离开西弗勒斯房间的时候，仍然能感觉到那个男孩注视他的目光。


	8. 谨言慎行

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章涉及强奸场景的描述，主要是回忆之前德思礼对哈利的侵害。

他不知道斯内普做了什么来确保他的13岁生日的那个暑假不用一直待在德思礼家 ，也许他只是向邓布利多展示了他哭得死去活来的画面，又或者向他展示了德思礼夫妇在斯内普教授离开他家之后的三天内对他身体实施的罪行，或许向他展示了德思礼一家对他幼小的心灵造成的不可磨灭的凌辱的记忆。

从邓布利多看他向他的眼神中，他知道，他也没多么惊讶。

不管怎样，他都不在乎了。太累了再次是受伤。更多的关心只会让他再次受伤，从而让他更加疲惫，厌倦了这种无助感。

当然，他们还需在德思礼家里待一段时间。斯内普也已经向他解释这么做的原因：关于当时他母亲施在他身上的血缘魔法。他知道的那刻起，只能尽力不要表示出不屑。毕竟那是她带给他的一种保护。

斯内普再也没有让德思里插手照看他的工作。显然没有多大帮助：他依旧能感觉到弗农的手强行触碰他的身体，他攥紧他的牛仔裤，但仍敌不过弗农——他扒下他的裤子，他痛苦的尖叫，他崩溃的大哭，他哀求、拒绝，但没有人来解救他，他也没期望着能有天使会降临。他早已被抛弃。

斯内普在他开口拒绝时会沮丧，弗农在家的时候，他也沉默寡言。但他仍然记得：弗农是如何用肥胖的手死死地捂住他的嘴，不让他呼吸，他把他全身的重量压在他身上，就好像下一秒他会挣脱开来直接跑掉（就好像他真有机会能跑掉似的），弗农再也不想听到他啜泣的声音，如果他因此死去，他也不会再挨骂挨打了。

晚上是最为糟糕的时刻，斯内普做什么都不重要。在一片茫茫的黑暗中，他仍然可以看到那些暗中移动的身影，他能感觉到那些撕扯他衣服的手，发出尖刻讥讽的嘲笑，死命地压着他，向他索要一些他拒绝给出的东西。

斯内普也尝试着睡在他身边，他横躺在房间门口，以确保没人能在他不知情的情况下进出房间，这做法起效了，但仍无法帮助赶走噩梦。他拒绝服用无梦魔药，他一想到身上要吸收些陌生的东西，就觉得恶心。即便不是在那之后——那感觉自己的黑眼圈越来越重，看上去状态不佳，越来越令人担忧。他知道斯内普对他很担心，即便他在课上睡着了，她也没去叫醒他。也不是说他们没有任何进展。他从来就不是个坏学生，但和他去年的状态相比，他今年真是糟透了。

最终离开的时间到了。斯内普命令他打包好他们的行李。他依然冷冰冰的，瞪着那双眼睛。他没有问任何问题就去收拾行李了。根本不在乎自己最终会去哪，总之不要在德思礼这家呆下去就行了。

他们早些时候就离开了房子，不屑于说再见。他觉得他们根本不在乎他到底会去哪。行吧，除非弗农觉得自己被冒犯。斯内普朝他伸出胳膊，低头看着他，，但没有做出其他触碰他的动作。

他不安的动了一下，试探性的伸出手，抓住斯内普的胳膊。知道随行显形，所以他并不是对斯内普的动作一无所知。他只是一想到要触碰任何人，哪怕斯内普，他也觉得不舒服。

他们幻影显形，“啪”的一声落在人行道上。他立马就松开手，俯下身，喘着粗气。随后用只手按压着他的前额，试图停下身体的颤抖，但无能为力。

“你什么时候能做好准备，波特？”他的声音从他身后响起，使他逐渐平静下来，颤抖也随之远去。如果斯内普都能装的若无其事，那么他也可以。

“好了。”他站直身子回答，斯内普则是赞许地点点头，然后带路朝街上走去，直到停留在一座小庄园门前：那是一扇周围镶嵌着深红色的砖墙，有着棕色的装饰的红木门。他觉得这屋子不错，但真正引人注意的是那座巨大的花园，它占据了整个草坪，甚至范围还超越了栅栏。而他内心有什么仿佛在跟着跳动，这还是在弗农对他做出那种事之后，第一次感受到心脏的跳动。

“斯内普？”他轻声问道。

“怎么？”

“这房子是谁的？”他问。他害怕那个回答，他真的害怕那个回答，他担心斯内普再次丢下他，让他和不相识的人住在一起，然后自己返回霍格沃茨，仿佛他只是他的“该做事项”的清单一样——完成了就划掉。

“这是我的家，哈利，”斯内普回答。他的黑眼睛一直看着那栋房子，然后他清了清嗓子，挪动了下脚步，好像感觉有些不自在。“我们进去吧，我得把你带到你的房间。”

“为什么让我住在这里？”

“因为总得有人照顾你。”斯内普边回答，边朝着通往房子入口的小路走去。“碰巧这个人是我。”

就像他的内心重新充满希望，他心中也随之充满了温暖的光芒（随说还是熄灭了）。他低下头，跟着斯内普走向他的房子。

他差不多确定斯内普不会动手打他，不会让他反感的任意触碰他，也不会让他做家务直到他的手裂口子流血。尽管他脾气暴躁，要求苛刻，但很明显，这并不意味着与斯内普待在一起就会比跟德思礼一家待在一起轻松许多，显然他还是需要工作（尽管工作量较之少了许多）。

当霍格沃茨特快列车到达的时候，哈利已经蜷缩成一团睡着了。他栖息在他最喜欢的那棵树的顶端，然后那该死的售票员突然在树林旁吹响了他的哨子，把他吓得蹭的一下站起来，差点站不住，还好他的爪子勾住了树干，才没让他掉下去。

他跳起来，感觉到脊柱两边的肌肉拱了起来。这就意味着他松开了爪子。然后他发现自己不再趴在树枝上了，更不用说在半空中飞跃只会让他的前肢重重着地，其实对此他还是蛮不适应的。

他真的很讨厌说出那个“猫从高处落时候都是以四爪着地”这种谣言的人，那根本不是真的。即使是全身布满斑点、耳朵尖尖的山猫也不该学习着在树上打盹，但当他找到能睡觉的地方，他又去学着适应。

他再次听到火车的鸣笛声，他满肚子的怒火，真的很烦这些人，而且现在整个城堡里面只有十个人了。他只是不希望还有其他任何人再进入城堡里来。然后他慵懒的伸展身体，他做好了决定。如果他现在再不走的话，他就会想念那些离开的人，然后邓布利多再次和他来场“特殊谈话”，那么哈利就真得开始各种抱怨了。

他开始沿着森林的一条小路跑着，他的脚步轻快落在地上。随后他停在森林的边缘，深吸一口气，准备变身阿尼马格斯。每次变身阿尼马格斯时，他总是花费更长的时间转回人形——重新回到他不想要的日子真是太难了。他成功了，他的骨骼在皮肤下面移动，身上的皮毛也重新被衣服代替，再次学着用两条腿走路是种很不适应的经历——但他还是很快掌握了其中的窍门。再次，他站在火车旁，看着那些霍格沃茨学生走下火车。

卢娜·洛夫古德是他见到的第一个同学，她朝他挥挥手，她戴着那副奇怪的眼镜也随着她的动作晃动。他朝她点头示意，转过身希望她别过来搭话。幸运的是，那个女孩貌似明白了他的衣服——那女孩也许疯了，但她不蠢，此外，哈利也不会因为她相信某些疯狂的事情而怪她。再说了，如果说戴上那些眼镜就意味着独角鲸发起战争能带走他的所有烦恼，那么他也会加入她的。

最后，格兰杰和韦斯莱终于下车了，他们总是最后一个走。尽管他希望他们能动作快点——因为他很烦站在那里，每个人都要盯着他看，还不能朝他扔东西。格兰杰走到他面前，就像往常一样，时不时用鞋底蹭蹭地，犹犹豫豫的。他走开了，只是不想让她再次拥抱他。

“哈利，”她殷勤地笑了下：“你看起来还不错。”

“是的，”他说，费力用嘴角扯出一个微笑：“谢谢你，就如你期望那样过得好。”

“我们能走了吗？”韦斯莱问，哈利点头示意可以。

他们三人找了辆马车，然后哈利“砰”的一声当着他身后那些学生的面甩上了他们坐的那辆马车的门。

“你怎么样？”他们一坐下，格兰杰就问道。尽管她坐在他对面，但她还是想要前倾身体，侵入他的私人领域。为什么要这样做？他完全不能理解，但他又不是想要推开她的那种人。但他那么做时，总有人觉得自己被冒犯了。“我是说你暑假过得怎么样？”

“我在信里说的还不够多吗?”他嘟囔地回答，忍住讽刺她的冲动——作为一个聪明的人，她总是问那些愚蠢的问题。

“哈利，你在信里几乎什么也没提。”韦斯莱回答，也模仿着格兰杰前倾身体的动作。哈利不禁拉远他们之间的距离，靠紧自己的座位。

“噢，哈利，”格兰杰吸了口气，直起身子，用手撑着脑袋。

“你没看出来我们很担心你吗？”韦斯莱坚持。不，不，他还真没看出来，他们又不是什么朋友，他们从未过多的待在一起。就算哈利之前跟他们接触，也是因为他们有这个值得他加入的价值，他们从来不是什么朋友，他们对他感兴趣只是因为他的名气、他的名字和他的疤，他们跟其他人没什么区别。他都看在眼里，现在他依旧看透了他们。

“没什么好担心的，就是个漫长的一天，仅此而已。”

“但——”

“噢，行了，”哈利打断了他们的谈话：“马车停了。”他猛地推开门，下了车，留格兰杰和韦斯莱待在那里。让他们自己去好好想想吧。现在忽视他俩存在也有了个好借口，毕竟。

他慢吞吞地沿小路走着，超过一个又一个试图跟他搭话的学生。经历漫长等待之后，他终于溜进了大礼堂，独自一人坐在格兰芬多最角落里的座位，希望能在宴会进行中溜走。这个念头刚出现在他的脑海，西弗勒斯就看向他，怒视着他。哈利也瞪向他——西弗勒斯真的希望他能乖乖地坐这里参加完整个宴会吗？他真心希望西弗勒斯对“哈利”这个人别有什么太高的幻想。

下一秒格兰杰和韦斯莱走了进来，坐在他旁边，一脸怜悯地看着他，似乎这样的表情能让他感受好些。他们刚坐下，分院仪式就开始了。哈利没搭理：他才没空好奇谁谁谁进了哪个学院，只要他们别来搅他事就好。

直至邓布利多站起来，引起大家注意。他举起他的双手，每个人都注意到了他那只枯死的手。学生们开始窃窃私语，有些人开始指指点点，有些人则是无法掩饰地震惊。

“发生什么事了？”格兰杰嘶嘶出声，看向他。他只是耸耸肩，继续盯着邓布利多，而后者对那些震惊和窃窃私语没当回事儿，继续微笑着发表讲话。格兰杰皱皱眉，过了一会儿之后重新把注意力放回前方。

“今年，我们将迎来一名新教授，”邓布利多用他那只健康的手挥了一下：“马尔福教授将会接任黑魔法防御术课的教授职位。”卢修斯·马尔福站起来鞠躬示意，又一轮低语响起。哈利挑起眉，他都没注意到卢修斯·马尔福坐在员工席位。他不得不承认，让卢修斯·马尔福加入教授队伍是留他在这里的合理理由，但是这么做也足够的冒险。

“什么？！”韦斯莱大叫道：“他给我们教如何对抗黑魔法？！！笑话！！他更适合去教黑魔法吧！！！！”哈利都快要对韦斯莱的言论翻白眼了，相反他瞄到斯莱特林那边，看到了一双同样的银灰色眼睛。

显然，韦斯莱并不是唯一一个对这项聘任不满的学生。德拉科·马尔福先是怒视着礼堂里的所有人，紧接着是他的父亲，随后是哈利。他差点就在校医院挂了，带着喉咙上的伤疤，任何人经历过这个都会庞然大怒的。

哈利看穿了他的伪装，也看到了德拉科的疲惫。他发现自己已经被无意中卷了进来。他本不该关心德拉科的生活，甚至不该关心他是否还拒绝原谅他的父亲。他以前从未关心过这种事，但看着那双银灰色的眼睛，他感受到了胸口传来的跳动。

他等待着这种感觉的结束，去逃避，别回来，但它仍然在他的肋骨下跳动，这跳动迫使他盯着那个金发男孩。他本不该对西弗勒斯撒谎：他不该关心德拉科，拒绝关心他。但他如果对西弗勒斯说了真话，那为什么他还会从茫茫人海之中关注那个男孩，关注那个男孩的感受——哪怕德拉科都皱眉，别过脑袋——那么，除了他，其他人没有知道的必要了。

西弗勒斯在整个仪式期间都坐在那里，吃着晚餐。他头疼，他真想离开，但怎么可能？不啊，他也走不了。留下来继续忍受那个令人难以接近的男孩？不不不，他不要。哈利·波特花了大概10分钟的时间直直盯着大礼堂另一边的德拉科·马尔福，就像是他想引起对方注意。如果西弗勒斯再靠近点儿，我们就能抽他脑袋了？好了，那也没必要。他头疼的要死，可没空想这些杂七杂八的事情，尽管他真想这么做（抽哈利脑袋）。好吧，哈利最终移开视线了。他探究地盯了会儿西弗勒斯，然后站起来走出大礼堂，甚至都没回头再看他一眼。

“他真的被允许这么做吗？”卢修斯悄声问道，视线一直追随着哈利的一举一动。

“就好像他真在乎别人看法似的。”西弗勒斯“哼”了一声。

“还有那些凝视，到底怎么回事？”

“搞得我好像万事通一样。”

“他没告诉你？”卢修斯问，眼睛里闪着银灰色的光，西弗勒斯立刻挪开他的视线。自从卢修斯把半昏迷地他丢在房间后，这还是他们从那时起第一次交谈。卢修斯还没对他的行为发表任何解释。估计在他看来，他那么做就没错。他估计也没想到西弗勒斯会对此心烦意乱。

他没有心烦意乱！他也不在乎卢修斯再没跟他主动说话。他不在乎卢修斯爱着纳西莎。他很久之前不再介意这些小事了。

“他告诉我，”西弗勒斯叹了口气：“我只是怀疑他是否告知我真相。”

“啊，年轻人都那样。你想帮忙，他们把你拒之千里之外。”卢修斯放下叉子，后者“哐”地一声发出巨响，但他的“面具”纹丝不动。

“看样子德拉科有什么事在困扰你，卢修斯？”

“哼，”他眨眨眼睛，貌似这个问题很愚蠢：“当然没有，德拉科很好，我们之间的一切都尽在掌握之中。”西弗勒斯忍着指责的冲动，他俩之间才不是一切都好，他也没问这个！！他只是问德拉科的情况，跟他俩有啥关系。

“那么他的私人寝室？”

“不错，”卢修斯回答，再次避开他的视线：“他很喜欢。”

“你，卢修斯·马尔福，新一任的黑魔法防御术教授？”

“怎么？”

“你讨厌孩子。”

“没有，西弗勒斯，”卢修斯回答，嘴角抽搐了一下，继续扫视大礼堂：“是你讨厌孩子，我和他们之间从来都很好。”

“你很好个鬼，西弗勒斯一边回答，一边小心翼翼地切开一片肉放进盘子：“说到你跟孩子相处好那也是纳西莎有了孩子之后。”他突然停下了，他真想抽他自己，卢修斯还在为纳西莎的死悲伤着，他怎么能提起这个，尽管他知道卢修斯一直隐蔽着他的哀伤。

“你说啥就是啥。”他回答，撇撇嘴，他总是在西弗勒斯跟前皱着眉，从来没笑过，不管西弗勒斯做了什么，他都没笑过。

西弗勒斯恨自己没眼色。


	9. 新仇旧恨

三年级，他被困在打人柳下。站在卢平和西里斯面前，听他们为自己辩护，他们叙述的故事真的很凄惨，他们坚称西里斯是无辜的。他猜他应该试着关心他，应该支持和爱他的教父，并且如果他有机会的话，他的教父会一直待在他身边陪伴他。

不过，他本来是可以站在他教父那边的，但他拒绝了。

相反，小天狼星·布莱克选择了对小矮星彼得或者什么彼得·帕德鲁又或者虫尾巴复仇。即使他逃出阿兹卡班后有试着帮助他？小天狼星有试着联系他吗？不，他把他丢弃在姨父家，留他在那里遭受虐待、折磨，让他痛苦不堪，让他畏缩一切，让他不再相信任何人，总之把他丢在那里确实方便小天狼星的复仇计划。

相比之下，卢平的做法要更为糟糕：他一整年都在骗取他的信任。他仍然记得他被摄魂怪吓坏的那天，然后寻找卢平请求帮助，他本应该去找斯内普的，如果他找了斯内普，那么他就不会依赖卢平。但他没去找斯内普的原因是他感到很受伤，他认为自己对他来说微不足道。

所以，卢平帮助他，以一种其他人从未有过的方式去教导他，与他交谈，倾听他的想法。一直以来，卢平都清楚的知道小天狼星·布莱克——那个本可以把他从噩梦中拯救出来的人——就在城堡外。他一直知道，他直视他的眼睛，发现卢平说谎。他刚开始就应该听斯内普的话“不要相信卢平”，可是他没听。

“也许他真的很在乎我。”这是他当时的回答。因为他无法接受没人会在乎他的事实。

“卢平那么对你是别有用心，”斯内普回答，那双冷冰冰的黑眼睛让他下意识的颤抖，他想起卢平从未以这样的眼神看着他。“他根本不关心你，哈利，他只关心他自己。”

“你对此一无所知。”

“我知道爱总是要付出代价，”斯内普说：“不管我们如何希望。”

他本应该听进去劝告的，他本应该更清醒。不，他的确清醒，他只是忘记了，他再也不会再犯相似的错误。

因此，他站在斯内普身后，用空洞的眼神望着小天狼星·布莱克和莱姆斯·卢平。他让斯内普施咒，以便让小天狼星失去知觉，然后把他丢给了摄魂怪。卢平也没有为此反击，因为当时快要满月，他也自顾不暇。幸运地是斯内普在发生任何事之前就把他赶跑了。

当邓布利多提到有机会可以拯救小天狼星·布莱克的生命时，他拒绝了。他不在乎有没有机会，要他说，他会选择让小天狼星·布莱克接受摄魂怪之吻，然后再被他亲自送回阿兹卡班，让他彻底腐烂在那里。也许对于他被指控的罪行来说，他是无辜的，但他依旧罪不可恕。所以赫敏独自离开了，坚称她不能对一个无辜的生命袖手旁观。他猜想最后还是她救了小天狼星·布莱克，不过他从未问过。

罗恩和赫敏难以置信的注视着他，他俩完全不理解他为什么这么冷漠，为什么对自己应该爱的人这么冷血。

西弗勒斯显然理解他的行为。他坐在床边，看着他崩溃大哭。不是因为他悲伤或者一蹶不振，而是因为他生气，他有生以来的第一次，真正地感到愤怒。他第一次觉得他理解了伏地魔，如果他有机会，他定会像他一样毁灭世界，让那些伤害过他的人下地狱。他会冷漠地看着他们的尸体腐化，变成灰烬，然后走开，不会露出一个怜悯的表情，他们不配。

“它什么时候能消失？”他问，仍在不住的啜泣。西弗勒斯眼睛睁得大大的，若有所思的看着他。“这种恨意，什么时候才能消失呢？”他再次问道，因为他需要个答案，他如此的渴求这个答案，就像他渴望呼吸。

“总会消失。”西弗勒斯回答。

“会好吗？”

“不，不会的，不会好的。”他停顿了一下：“因为那样的话，你就只有筋疲力尽了。”

“我恨它！！”他说：“我恨他们！！！我恨邓布利多！！！我恨这个地方！！！我恨这个世界！！！我也恨你！！！”他吼道，尽管西弗勒斯没有任何动作。“我恨——”他打着嗝，又用双手捂住脸。

西弗勒斯没说话，他的眼睛里透露着疲惫和坚持。他伸出手，抚了抚他的背，这是击倒他最后一根稻草：他不值得这样的安慰。他的姨夫这么告诉他，他以前学校的同学也是这种想法，哪怕是他的教父也不想跟他有任何瓜葛。西弗勒斯完全知道他那么肮脏，那么没用，他怎么毫无反应的，一脸平静的安慰他呢？

“我恨这种感觉，为什么我要去感受它？为什么…我…”他用指甲对着自己的脸，想要抓挠自己，想要泄愤，想要尖叫，但他知道他不会那样做，至少在西弗勒斯在场的情况下。“我恨我自己。”

“我知道。”西弗勒斯平静地回答，他的手仍然轻轻地抚摸着他的背。

“你的房间感觉怎样？”卢修斯问，他歪着头就好像他在乎那个回答一样。德拉科朝他眨眨眼，他俩都清楚的明白，不管他喜不喜欢他的房间，他的父亲都不会在意。卢修斯看到他仍然拒绝跟他讲话，眯起眼睛，要知道最能激怒德拉科的就是卢修斯本人，有趣的是，以前看到他父亲眯眼，德拉科总是飞速跑走，而现在他则是怒气冲冲。

“德拉科——”

“我建议你，有话快说！”他打断他父亲的谈话，然后他得到了一个来自卢修斯的瞪视。噢，他就知道当他打直球说话时，其实是忤逆了他父亲，但此刻，他不在乎。他需要他父亲知道他有多么愤怒，需要他父亲了解他有多么不甘和手上。“因为我不想再看你一眼。”卢修斯绷紧了嘴唇，一言不发，德拉科真以为卢修斯下一秒就要对他大喊大叫了。接着卢修斯放松了，仍然带着不以为然的神情看着他。

“很好，”他慢吞吞的说道。完全控制了自己的脾气：“那么如果你需要我，你知道能在哪里找到我。”德拉科不屑地哼了一声，而他父亲的眼睛闪动着危险的光芒，他随后转身，来了德拉科。卢修斯带走了德拉科大部分的愤怒，独独留下空虚。他后退一步，靠在墙上，深深地叹了口气。

自从他被咬了，他能感觉到自己身上的变化——特别是皮肤之下骨骼的变化。随着满月的临近，他心中那只野兽也越来越不安。他打了个寒战，并不是说他胆怯，不，他不胆怯，他只是…紧张。这是他第一次变身成狼人，过程应该尤其痛苦，更不用说每个人都想让他服下狼毒药剂，并把他独自一人锁在一个空荡荡的房间里——就像他们对待卢平那样。梅林啊，听起来真…可怕。

“噢，”一个熟悉的女性声音想起：“哟，看看这是谁啊。”德拉科偏了偏头打量着那张哈巴狗似的脸，厌恶地皱了皱鼻子。

“找其他人玩去，潘西。”

“噢，你变得真无趣，小龙龙。”她回答，站的更近了一步。西奥多·诺特在她身后，德拉科的两边则被文森特·克拉布和格雷戈里·高尔堵住了去路，德拉科知道自己陷入麻烦了。“你父亲可是背叛了神秘人，还有我们所有人。”

“噢，没错，”西奥多走上前，把德拉科堵在墙角。德拉科站直身子，傲慢地瞪着他面前的几个人：“我父亲都告诉我了，你们全家都当了叛徒。”

“我倒宁愿认为我们是从一个疯子手里逃出来，救了自己的命。”德拉科回答。

“你怎么敢？！！！”潘西开口，走上前扇了他一耳光，德拉科眯着眼睛，准备随时出手，甩她魔咒。

“那么，德拉科，”西奥多怒骂，径直走进他的私人空间：“你真确定要这么做？”他朝他眼神示意了下身后站的那些斯莱特林，他们都假惺惺地笑着，看上去就像未开化的野人。“有趣。”西奥多更高兴了，他伸手抓住德拉科的衣襟，德拉科向甩开他，但文森特和格雷戈里突然上来，抓住他，把他甩向墙壁。“我和潘西一直等你落单的机会，瞪了好久，现在终于有机会跟你玩玩了。”德拉科紧张地咽着口水，做好了要挨打的准备——那是必然的，别无他法。

“你们在这里干嘛，诺特？”一个声音打断道，吓了所有人一跳。西奥多和潘西转过身，眼睛突然睁大了——因为他们看到了波特，倚在放着一副盔甲旁的墙上，魔杖在手指间转动，正看着他们，看上去很不耐烦。

“我们只是开个玩笑，波特。”西奥多说着，迅速后退拉开与德拉科间的距离，文森特和格雷戈里也很快跟上他的脚步，放开德拉科。

“哼。”波特挑了挑眉，说。他没动，继续靠在那里，看上去完全放松下来。但是斯莱特林们显然惊慌失措。“有趣的是，”波特最终开口：“我可没看出来马尔福很喜欢这个玩笑啊。”他那祖母绿色的眼睛审视着德拉科：“你喜欢？”

“我，”他沙哑的开口，然后又清了清嗓子，继续道：“我不需要你的帮助。”波特笑了，残酷、冰冷、令人不寒而栗。

“不是帮助，”他回答，随后扫视着那些斯莱特林：“是给这些个傻瓜们一个通知，我说过如果我看到其他人错误对待你的话，他们会遭受什么，你没忘记吧？”

“求你，”潘西突然超前一步，她言辞恳切的说：“我们不是故意的。”波特交叉双臂，打量着她，眼里没有丝毫怜悯之情。德拉科无助地打了个战栗，波特看起来…他看起来就像是下一秒潘西在他面前暴毙，他根本都不会看她一眼。

“你就是故意的。”波特喃喃地说。他手指突然握紧魔杖，指着潘西，似乎要念咒：“你一直都故意的，你受伤，你烦恼，你委屈，你认为自己不洁，你永远都不后悔感受那些痛苦——”波特的声音破碎了，他紧紧地捏着魔杖，指关节都发白了，绿眼睛下全然痛苦和喷福，德拉科突然担心起来，波特会不会朝潘西甩一个不可饶恕咒？

“波特。”他温柔地说道，他瞪大眼睛，盯着德拉科。随后他眨眨眼睛，似乎从癫狂的状态中清醒过来。他低头扫了潘西一眼，后者显而易见地开始打哆嗦。

“你们这些人，滚开！离我远点。”他大吼，斯莱特林们连滚带爬的飞速逃走，不见踪影。波特背靠墙壁，抬头看着天花板，这个姿势就像德拉科刚刚那样。当波特抬起头，手指穿过头发时，德拉科发现波特的手在剧烈地颤抖。

“我从没见过他们那样，”他说：“你之前对他们做了什么？”波特发出了一阵压抑的咯咯笑声。

“我也许把潘西变成蟋蟀，有次。”

“什么？但…如果那真发生的话，我应该会略有耳闻啊。”德拉科结结巴巴地说，不可置信的看着他。“你是怎么做到的？”

“没多难，”波特无所谓地耸耸肩：“邓布利多和西弗勒斯知道这件事，当然他们会知道，但邓布利多不敢惩罚我，西弗勒斯倒是把我关禁闭了，虽然我认为他很高兴我做了这件事。”

“噢。”德拉科说。他微微挪动了下，他不知道该怎么应对这些信息。正常情况下，他都直接走开，因为这不是他的问题，不管波特出了什么问题都不灌他的事，但波特之前帮助了他——不对，波特也许帮助了他很多。他斜靠在墙壁上，攥紧拳头，后仰着脑袋——看上去就像知道德拉科的感受。德拉科穿过狭窄的空间，靠墙站在波特旁边。

“你要干嘛？”波特问，没费心挪动一下。

“为什么我做啥都需要报酬呢？”他回答，波特脸色苍白，眼睛通红，看向他。德拉科突然间觉得自己不完全了解波特，如果他真有那么脆弱，那他为什么表现得好像对一切都满不在乎？既然这么容易能击垮他，他为什么要强撑着，为什么要假装坚强？

“你这么快就忘了我们之前的谈话内容吗，德拉科？”波特冷笑着，嘴唇露出一个莫名的假笑，似乎看透了德拉科的想法：“每个人都别有用心。”

“真的？”德拉科挑起一只眉毛，镇定地问：“那么你呢？”

“什么？”

“你为什么要帮助我？”德拉科强调：“事实上，我感觉我应该不是第一个你从那些智障们手下帮助过的人，我还以为你根本不在乎呢。”

“我是不在乎。”他肯定地回答。德拉科继续凝视着他，因为他清楚波特没说石化。

“那你为什么不直接当做没看见，也不插手帮助？”他问。波特一言不发，只是继续瞪着他：“这跟你刚刚说的那些事有关吗，有人伤害你了吗？”

“你没必要知道那么多。”波特厉声斥责，往后退了一点儿，仿佛德拉科把他灼烧到了似的。德拉科停下话头，他没料到波特有这么大的反应，从波特防备的眼神来看，如果他继续自顾自的挑战他的底线，他只会更防备和反感自己。总之不管怎样，他都要把事情从波特嘴里套出来。

“说得对，我是不了解那些事。”他说，尽力使得声音温和些，不幸的是，波特似乎看穿了，他的眼睛里闪烁着痛苦和愤怒，德拉科理解他的愤怒，但是痛苦。他完全不理解。

“你为什么这么想知道这些，马尔福？”波特问，从墙边直起身：“你是想嘲笑那个大难不死的男孩？你想知道我所有阴暗的秘密，然后把它们爆料吗？”

“波特——”德拉科也随着他的动作挪动了一下，但是波特突然侵入他的私人空间，低头看着他，他能感觉到他的呼吸拂在他脸上，德拉科的心跳越来越快。

“让我告诉你个秘密，德拉科。”波特低声说道，他的声音虽低沉但有着无法忽视的怨恨：“每个人都有不可告人的动机，你也不例外。”然后波特把他搡回墙上，怒视着他：“你根本不了解我，所以闭嘴！”他转身离开，朝着刚斯莱特林们消失的相反方向走去。

德拉科叹了口气，波特错了，德拉科想知道他的事。他不理解为什么他想要了解他，但这不是他最在乎的，不，他肯定不在乎。他只是好奇是什么样的事让波特这样的人伤痕累累。他好奇的是同样的事是不是也会发生在他身上。


	10. 内心的恐惧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告： 本章涉及少许性行为描述，男女、男男均涉及。

西弗勒斯·斯内普显然是他见过最为特别的人：他对他的挑逗没有任何反应；无论何时他看向他时，他都会别过那油腻腻的脑袋。西弗勒斯真的不了解他对他感兴趣吗？西弗勒斯真的不知道他可以给他带来快乐、带来权利还有爱？噢，这些好像都不重要。

因此，他放弃了，尤其容易。但漂亮的长相总会引起他的注意，但西弗勒斯不是那种外表出色的类型。他告诉自己然后迅速的把这想法置于脑后，他告诉自己那不是真实的，那一点也不重要。

他可是个纯血巫师，而且他还经常出现在报纸头条上，他的名气可意味着几百万的金加隆。谁还在乎某个霍格沃茨的小鬼是否愿意看他一眼？当然他不在乎。

然后他发现自己太天真了。渴望着某些不可言说以及贪得无厌的东西：他会跟一些女人调情，滚上床，然后他伸展四肢躺着，全身放松，当她们在他身上扭动着自己，恳求着他一起加入时，他只是躺在那里，这快乐是属于他的，不是她们的。

“卢修斯。”她们无助呻吟着，在他上方上下摇摆，尽管整个过程…令人愉悦，但他发现自己在把她们踹下床，赶出他的房子会更令他自在。这从来都不是件愉快的事，它从未真正平息他心中的欲火。

他甚至试过和男人。虽然他拒绝为任何人居于下方，但他也差点打破规则。他允许他们用手指触碰他的后穴，或者用舌尖，甚至有时允许他们用手指操他，有时他震惊地发现由此带来的销魂感觉，他不享受，他也不会为了纯粹的性爱、爱情以及欲望而寻找床伴。但他总是去寻找，因为他实在无法忍受那令人愤怒的、永不熄灭的欲火，那东西一直在折磨他。

23岁那年他才再次偶遇西弗勒斯。他知道西弗勒斯已经从霍格沃茨毕业了，他知道这个消息已经有段时间了。西弗勒斯当然是从学徒做起，直到最终成为一名魔药大师。他们从未断了联系——尽管随着时间流逝，他们的信件也越来越索然无味，往来也不那么频繁。他不是故意的，但每次他看着西弗勒斯，他都能回想起最后一年在霍格沃茨的痛楚：他们之间的对视从未产生任何吸引的效果，显然因为西弗勒斯从未想跟他更近一步。

他们遇到就是个巧合。他走进一家杂货商店，挑选了一些他认为他的家养小精灵绝对不会给他购买的东西。他心不在焉，没注意自己往哪儿走直到有人撞到了他，他们都摔倒在地，四肢纠缠在一起，双方的脸也是挤在一起。他刚想张嘴对把他撞倒在地的人破口大骂，然后迅速闭上了嘴，因为他发现了那是谁。

西弗勒斯呆呆地眨了眨眼睛，然后突然大吃一惊。他知道他该马上离开，他该摆脱他，道歉、起身，离开，保持一些仅有的自尊。但他什么也没做，只能坐在那里，看着他，他们双腿纠缠在一起，西弗勒斯差不多就刚好坐在他的大腿上。

西弗勒斯看起来不一样了：高高的颧骨，大大的黑色眼睛，他稍微长了点肉，头发长长了，拂过他的脸，他把它别到耳朵后面。但他还是曾经的那个他：太过瘦弱，油油的头发，那双眼睛满是戒备和困惑。

“额，”西弗勒斯清了清喉咙，在他腿上动了动：“卢修斯…”

“嗯…?”他“哼”了一声，仍然心不在焉。

“卢修斯，你介意…？”西弗勒斯再次挪动了下身子，这次卢修斯才注意到一抹红晕出现在西弗勒斯脸上，他扫视了一下，然后不自在地咽了口口水，挪开了视线。

“噢，好的，当然。”他缩了下腿，慢慢站起来，随后帮西弗勒斯站直身体。当他们都站起来时，他再次看向西弗勒斯，上下打量着他，那股欲火从他的小腹开始往上蔓延，它比任何时候都要剧烈，他快要被它控制，被它吞噬。他无法清醒的思考。

“行吧。”西弗勒斯清了清嗓子，躲了一下他的视线——好像他的直视具有攻击性。卢修斯不禁露出个笑容。“额，我该走了。”他伸出一只胳膊，轻轻碰了一下他，阻止西弗勒斯离开。西弗勒斯吓了一跳，身体变得僵硬了，然后瞪着一双黑色的大眼睛防备的望着他。

“要不我们去喝一杯？”他提出邀请。

这真不是个好主意。把西弗勒斯带回家，然后诱惑他和他上床从来就不是什么好主意。他诱惑着他，直到被请求把西弗勒斯操进沙发里。他们有些醉了，行吧，西弗勒斯有一点醉了，而他，卢修斯则是被欲望驱使，而在他生命中的第一次，他真正的享受这次性爱。他满足的在事后睡去，希望以后有机会再次回味这次经历。

然而他醒来时，仅看到旁边空荡荡的床铺，而他发给西弗勒斯的猫头鹰以及信件也完全被拒收了。

“你有考虑过吗？”卢修斯问道，低头看着手里的茶杯，他希望茶能再浓一点儿。他抬头瞥了一眼，发现那双黑眼睛仍像往常一样专注地打量着他。他们俩现在每天都在卢修斯的房间里喝茶，假装是两个普通人对于自己所处的世界漠不关心。当然漠不关心是不可能的，他们都知道这点。

卢修斯察觉到西弗勒斯紧张的视线，他也同时等待西弗勒斯做好准备后的回应。卢修斯几乎要哀叹了，几乎。他俩之间总是这样：谨言慎行。虽说他们从霍格沃茨（学生时代）起就认识了，但他们并没有真正信任过对方。他也一直纳闷他是怎么说服西弗勒斯过来跟他喝茶，这个人根本就对卢修斯不感冒，也不是个乐于到其他人住处走动的人，并且他还认为和敌人保持一定的距离更安全。

“关于什么？”

“关于我们年轻时，”卢修斯又沉默了片刻，才说：“我们真正相信伏地魔宣扬的一切。”西弗勒斯只是撇了撇嘴，挪开了视线：“一切都简简单单的时候。”

“从来就没有简单的时刻。”

“没有吗？”

“没有。”

“为什么？”卢修斯生气地说：“为什么说现在比以前好？”他讥讽道，手指攥紧了茶杯边缘。

“我没说现在比以前好，”西弗勒斯回答，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，对卢修斯的脾气也是无动于衷。“我只是说从来就没有简单的时刻。”

“所以为什么？”卢修斯问，再次低头看着茶杯，想弄明白为什么西弗勒斯的话让他这么慌张不安。他知道西弗勒斯真的满不在乎，起码在很久之前就不怎么在乎他的感受了。

“我从未相信过黑魔王的那套说辞，卢修斯，你很清楚这一点。我加入食死徒也是因为你希望我加入，邀请我加入，而那从来就是你的信仰，以及你坚信你的做法、你的信仰完全正确。”西弗勒斯把茶杯摔在桌子上，忽视了卢修斯惊愕的表情：“我不害怕，我只是愤怒。人们在逐渐死亡，每个人都命垂一线。不管我相不相信纯血那套，麻瓜们只是众多被杀人中的一部分。每个人都有丧命的时候，只是时间问题。我一直在假装，假装我不是，这样我就不会因为我不相信那套说辞的原因而被杀。”

“所以这就是你背叛的原因？”卢修斯低语。他麻木了，他完全不知道他是这么想的，他应该知道这些，他也应该观察到这些，但他一直被西弗勒斯的背叛所困，而现在他提醒着自己——他从未关注过西弗勒斯的想法。悲伤从西弗勒斯的脸上一闪而过，卢修斯差点就忽略了它。“西弗勒斯？”

“没事了。”他清了清嗓子，又恢复了往日镇静的样子——带上了那副空白的面具。他的手拿稳茶杯，并把茶杯送到嘴边，

“我问了那就有事。”

“没有。”

“没有？”

“没。”

“为什么？”

“起码那会儿你可不想知道这个，对吧？”西弗勒斯回答，他冷冰冰地扫了卢修斯一眼。然后怒视着窗户，仿佛窗户才是一切问题的罪魁祸首。

“你是在说…”卢修斯声音越来越低，充满痛苦，然后他明白再纠结于此他才是个傻瓜。都过去那么多年了，不重要了，不会再伤害他了。

他之前都做到了，他现在也可以。

“我想，到我离开的时间了。”西弗勒斯说。像往日一样，站在那里迈着步子穿过房间——没有丝毫风度。突然间，卢修斯想要伤害他，就像每次他看着西弗勒斯，想要伤害他；看着西弗勒斯如何追在那个红发绿眼睛女孩的身后时，他假装自己没有爱上西弗勒斯时的痛苦。

“快跑，西弗，”他喃喃道。他的声音就那样穿过房间，他早就知道西弗勒斯会发现他在模仿某个人，模仿某个甜美的声音。他们都知道这个声音的主人从未言说，从未注视过他，从未爱上西弗勒斯（就像卢修斯那样深情爱着他。）“...这才是你最擅长了，毕竟，这才是你真正追逐的唯一的珍宝…”西弗勒斯没有停下脚步，他的手就快要推开门了，等待着接下来更大的伤害，那也是击垮他的事实。“那么，我们俩都知道她最后发生什么事了，你还记得吧？”

门终于被甩上了，卢修斯哀叹着，把茶杯甩了出去，也许碎了，也许没有，那又算什么？！！他用手撑着头，手掌里一片湿润，他哭了，为他的敌意和醋意而哭泣，就像个失恋的年轻人那样哭泣——那确实深深伤害了他，那确实让他心痛。

“你能不能不要再我眼前溜达了？”哈利问，都没费心回头看跟着自己的是谁。

“为什么？”马尔福的声音回荡在走廊里，让哈利不禁打了个哆嗦，好在这还没到他的忍耐极限。

“因为我希望你别跟着我了。”他转过身，对另一个男孩不动声色地挑挑眉。马尔福只是盯着他，他银灰色的眼睛里透露出一丝紧张。“因为我希望你离我远点！！”

“所以这才是你经常一个人的原因吗？”马尔福问，边问边往他身边凑，因为哈利好像没有叫他停下的意思。

“是。”

“不孤单吗？”马尔福疑惑地挑起眉，他根本不相信他的话。

“不知道。”哈利歪了歪头，好似在认真思考这个问题，“你曾经感到厌烦吗？”马尔福眨了眨眼睛，然后他愤怒了，也卸下了他伪装的和善的面具，哈利一阵激动，他厌倦了只和那些操纵他的人打交道，一点乐趣都没有。出于某种未知原因，当他打碎马尔福冷静的面具时，他就拥有了一种可怕的满足感（因为之前他一直怀疑自己还有没有打碎马尔福冷静面具的能力）。

“你为什么老这么混蛋？”马尔福问。

“那你为什么老是跟踪我？”哈利问，沉迷于马尔福脸上露出的怒容。

“我只是…”马尔福停顿了一下，他嘴角又露出一个马尔福式的假笑，但哈利挑起眉毛时，马尔福似乎改变了主意，只是防备地眯起眼睛：“我觉得你不会在乎原因。”

“行吧，那你能让我一人待着吗…”哈利耸耸肩。

“但我也没事可做，只能跟着你，波特。”马尔福翻了个白眼，哈利的话貌似让他松了口气，所以他也从紧张中逐渐放松了。“我恨这个事实，特别是你现在是这城堡中唯一的乐趣了。”

“是吗？！！这跟下周即将到来的满月没关系吧？哈？！！”

“没有。”马尔福哭丧着脸，嘴唇抿得紧紧的。哈利挑起眉看了他一眼，耸耸肩。

“行吧。”

“什么？！！”

“我说行吧，你的伤又跟我没啥关系。”

“我…”马尔福瞪着他，低垂着肩膀，好像他没料到这个回答，行吧，他还真没料到。哈利差点笑出声，尽管马尔福还是个被宠坏的小纯血，但每个人都依旧确保他一切正常。哈利无聊地翻了他一眼，然后转身沿着走廊走去。他停在离他大概一码远的地方，注意着身后有没有跟上来的脚步声。

他回头看了马尔福一眼，后者仍站在原处盯着他。他银灰色的眼睛睁得大大的，里面的情感让哈利非常熟悉——害怕、困惑、愤怒以及那压倒性的挫败。这情感强大到（哈利完全明白），如果没人直接告诉他“在乎太多，伤害也多”的道理，马尔福可能就一根筋走到底。不管怎样，马尔福现在遭遇的比哈利要好太多，起码他还可以恢复，可以走出来，不像哈利，完全放弃考虑脱离苦海的可能性了。

“怎么，你又突然不像跟着我了？”他问。马尔福又盯着他看了一会儿，然后急忙朝他冲过了，最终在走廊里追上了他。

“我以为你拒绝我了？”马尔福不确定的回答。他耸耸肩，朝着大厅的方向走去，然后穿过它，爬上几级台阶。不远，但是他总是烦恼于爬上塔顶。“我们去哪儿？”

“我难过时总会去的地方。”

“我不难过。”马尔福随口接话道。哈利决心最好在他仍然这么蠢的时候忽视他存在。

“西弗勒斯带我来过一次，我只是很喜欢这里，难以忘记这里看去的风景。我从不知道原因，我猜我只想像其他人一样，也拥有自己独处的时光。”哈利边说，便推开了天文塔的大门。它不是很漂亮，或者舒适，但那里确有一种独特的宁静之美，可以帮助哈利思考（特别是哈利认为他需要思考的时候）。他走到塔边，双手拉住栏杆，眺望塔的另一端。中午，霍格沃茨的草坪上挤满了学生，三五成群有说有笑，打打闹闹，或像周末时候做着作业。自从他练习好阿尼马格斯之后，他就不大愿意接近这里了，但他突然发现，他怀念吹拂在脸上的微风，还有高处的寂静。太高了你可以掉下去，而且没人能救你的那种感觉。

“我以前从未来过这里。”马尔福咕哝着，朝哈利身边走去。

“我一点都不意外，大多数人都没来过这里。”

“但西弗勒斯怎么知道这个地方？”

“你父亲。”

“什么？！！！”马尔福猛地转过脑袋，震惊地看着他。“我父亲带他来这种地方？”

“是啊，他们以前在学校时可是很亲密的。”’

“我…”马尔福眨眨眼，若有所思地朝塔底看了看：“我还真不知道这事。”哈利也耸耸肩，好像整件事对他来说没什么特别。德拉科沉默了许久，然后他才转过身，带着一种炽热的眼神望着哈利，而他…不怎么排斥这种情感。

但他仍旧希望他能厌恶它。

“那你为什么带我到这儿来？”马尔福问。

“我可没把你带到这来，实际上，我走，你跟着。”

“那你为什么又事事撒谎呢？”德拉科皱起眉头，他的声音里面带着显然易见的沮丧：“你为什么就不承认你在乎呢？”

“那你又为什么否认你不害怕呢？”哈利回答，他的头伸向外面，他也不会让马尔福有了得到满意答复的满足感。真不是因为哈利特别想赢，而是因为这与他或者他们无关，这只是与马尔福有关。

“我不害怕。”马尔福回答，他拥有的真实情绪又被掩藏了，哈利不理他，马尔福又开始犯蠢了。

“我真正的意思并不是你是否害怕，我只是问原因。”哈利继续说：“我想可能你只是害怕变身过程，又或者担心人们将如何对待你，又或许你根本不喜欢你父亲看到你转变后改变对你的态度，但我真的认为不仅于此…”哈利放慢了说话速度，好似在考虑如何把意思更好的表达出来：“要我猜的话，我会说你只是更担心狼毒药剂，没错吧？你担心被锁起来，独自一人承受转变过程中的痛苦，你尖叫，好像被别人丢弃，好像没人关心，你感觉你就像莱姆斯那样不受人重视…”

“是的！”德拉科吼道。他的手死死地抓住面前的栏杆：“我是吓坏了，我怕被锁起来，留我一个转变，每个人都告诉我那段过程很痛苦，而我——我只是——”他闭上眼睛，垂下头，金色的发丝遮挡住他的脸，仿佛他羞于面对哈利。哈利让他平静了一会儿，然后再次开口。

“所以，为什么要这么做呢？”

“什么？”马尔福突然吼道，他的双手更加用力握住栏杆，指关节都发白了。

“我意思是，如果你不想要服用狼毒药剂，那么你为什么又服用了？”

“我…我没选择，这是唯一的方法…”

“总会有别的办法，”哈利回答，终于转过头，直直看着马尔福银灰色的眼睛，他能正视自己的担忧这感觉让哈利好太多。“你永远不用强迫自己做别人要求你做的事，你也永远不必成为别人希望你成为的人。”

“我…”马尔福不安地咽了口口水，他的眼睛飘忽了一会儿，然后又继续直视哈利的眼睛“我父亲不会理解的。”

“去他大爷的。这是你的生活，你的命运，德拉科，不是他的。”哈利回答，他的声音很小，他不敢确定马尔福是否还能听到他究竟说了什么。“害怕担心没有错。”

“看吧，那个坚称自己什么都不在乎的男孩究竟说了些什么。”

“相信我，”哈利说，他苦涩地笑了笑：“相信我，你不会想成为我这种人的，你可以成为任何人，而不是我这种人。”马尔福被他这话吓了一跳，随后他用银灰色的眼睛认真地盯着他，那蕴含其中强烈的情感触动了哈利。

“你为何要告诉我这些？”

“怜悯之心。”哈利耸耸肩。马尔福花了更久的时间看着他，只是看着他的身影。最终，哈利不得不躲避他的目光，因为长久以来很少有人以这么强烈的目光注视着他。等他再抬头，他看见马尔福笑了，一种慢慢出现的、温暖的笑容，这笑容击中他内心深处，让他舍不得挪开目光。

这是他习惯躲避的笑容。


	11. 世间始终你好

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章开头提及塞德里克·迪戈里与哈利·波特之间短暂的恋情，略微提及弗农对他做的事（只有几个词）

四年级，全校学生都对他充满敌意，他根本不吃惊。之前罗恩默默跟随他身边，随后弃他而去，仿佛他是个弃子一样，他也没感到奇怪。他一直对这种事的到来有预感，虽然，出于某种原因，他不怎么惊讶，但他仍觉得受伤。他在西弗勒斯那里度过了很多漫长的时间，盯着壁炉，然后困惑于为什么自己会哭泣。怒意和恨意时不时冲刷着他的内心，让他无暇顾及真相。  
他知道西弗勒斯在那儿，他也知道赫敏正在跟他说话，他知道有些人还是同情他，但他真的无法在一波又一波朝他袭来的恨意中找到这种被同情的感觉。如果他们真的在乎他，那又如何呢？他们还支持他？他就应该遭受这种待遇吗？  
三强争霸赛是让他摆脱抑郁最有用的事。这天，他一直边爬楼梯，边思考着第二天争霸赛中的挑战。龙，西弗勒斯早都拒绝提供帮助，碰巧留下了几本颇有帮助的书。他认为他应该制定一些计划，他本应该思考如何击退龙，但他根本确定不了自己是否能挺过第一项挑战。  
他推开了通往天文塔的大门，突然从里面传来一阵笑声让他停下脚步。他喘息着，拖沓着脚步，决定继续推开里面的门，他走进塔里，门在他的推动下发出巨大的刮擦声，笑声就在此刻突然停止了。  
“哈利！”张叫道，从迪戈里身边挣脱开，吃惊地看着他。“你们在…?”他呆愣地看着他们，视线扫过他们红肿的嘴唇和凌乱的衣服，他明白了，突然也有了想要呕吐的感觉。他们在…他别过脸，艰难吞咽着口水，尽量不要太快的冲出天文塔。  
“哈利，你没事吧？”迪戈里紧接着问道，他上前一步伸出手，感觉就要碰到他。他踉踉跄跄地躲开了，几乎无视了迪戈里，他眼里只有那只手，那只抓伤、让他窒息、受伤、肆意侵犯他的手（注：这里哈利可能想起弗农之前对他做的那些事，都以“手”具象化了）。他猛地弯下腰，用力地干呕，突然庆幸自己没吃什么东西——他也不怎么吃饭——要不然他可不止是倒地干呕了。  
迪戈里一脸茫然，他让张赶紧去找麦格教授，而他则是陪在他身边，尝试问他是否还好，也同时在小心翼翼地安抚和让他镇静下来。他也觉得奇怪，为什么在见到迪戈里之后，他就有种想让迪戈里靠近他的愿望，为什么还会有人想在这么痛苦的时候…？突然，他打了迪戈里一拳，拳头直冲他的下巴，随后他跌跌撞撞地走出那个地方，走下台阶，朝西弗勒斯的房间走去。  
第二天，迪戈里试图堵他，尝试和他说话。他放弃了抵抗，他很震惊迪戈里竟然没回他一拳。他更惊讶的是迪戈里把他当成一个有血有肉的人——不是之前的怪胎，更不是没用的烂人。  
他得承认，他和迪戈里的那两分钟交谈的内容对他触动很大。  
他就这样让塞德里克介入了他的生活（他本不应该这么做），他们也开始把见面地点定在了天文塔。他听进了塞德里克的话，并牢牢记于心底，他允许塞德里克的手指触碰他的皮肤，虽没有更近一步，他没拒绝，塞德里克也从没提出这样的要求。塞德里克是那样的耐心、善良、体贴。他向他展示了爱——那种他从未感受过的爱，也认为永远不会存在于他身上的爱。  
塞德里克赶走了他心中的愤怒，留下的全是美好而又温暖的记忆，他再也不想被黑暗笼罩。然而，他本应清楚，哪怕他再祈祷，黑暗从未远离。  
塞德里克郑重的告诉他，他和张分手是为了和他在一起，他对他俩充满希望，迅速沉沦，他都没想想他是不是值得他这样。他做的只是在塞德里克说爱上他的那一刻大吃一惊。  
他放任自己爱上这个有着灰眼睛、黑色头发的男孩，身穿黄色院袍的男孩教会他信任永不会消失，他值得有人去爱。  
“那到底是什么意思？”他父亲面无表情看着德拉科，问。他很失落，德拉科知道他很失落，他们都知道一场争吵即将来临，一个无法给出卢修斯想要的答案的争吵。他们此刻就在邓布利多的办公室里：德拉科坐在办公桌前方的椅子上，他父亲浑身僵硬地站在旁边，邓布利多困惑地打量着两人。莱姆斯·卢平站在办公桌的另一边，静静地看着，完全没有参与谈话的意向。  
“意思是我想按自己的方法来。”德拉科回答，拒绝被威胁。反正他父亲为了他好用点就强迫他服下狼毒药剂，到地窖待着。哈——波特说得对，这是德拉科的生活。  
“德拉科，”邓布利多前倾身体，双手撑着办公桌以一种探究的目光看着德拉科。他面对的僵局已经使得他眼睛中常有的闪光消失了：“我想你根本不知道有多严重——”  
“我知道。”他打断了邓布利多的话。  
“我的孩子——”  
“别，”德拉科生气地说，站起身双手也撑着桌子：“您不明白的教授。我不想像一个肮脏的秘密一样被掩饰起来。我要在森林里变成狼人，波特，我们俩私下讨论了这个问题，并且——”  
“波特，”卢修斯说，他银灰色的眼睛瞪视着德拉科：“所以，这愚蠢的计划是他提出来的？”  
“不，我才是那个不想服用狼毒药剂的人。”  
“德拉科，”卢平的声音响起，平静，没有一丝波动，但在德拉科感觉是那样的冰冷，他想直接咆哮嘶吼着冲向老狼人：“狼毒药剂才是最安全的。  
“我知道。”德拉科回答，他的双手紧紧地抓住椅子扶手，他感觉木头仿佛发出脆响，于是他下意识地松开了手，拒绝看向卢修斯，以防自己攻击他。“那不是我想要的。”  
“我认为，”他父亲说：“我们应该把波特弄进来，看他有什么要说。事实上，为什么不让西弗勒斯告诉我们为什么他应该服用狼毒药剂呢？”  
“卢修斯，” 邓布利多开口说道，但卢修斯根本不想听。他的目光从德拉科转到邓布利多身上，他那没有感情的面具几乎消失在可怕的沮丧之中。“行吧。”邓布利多叹了口气。他用飞路网朝西弗勒斯传递消息，请他尽快把波特带来，尽管德拉科并不认为他们俩会听从任何人的命令——只要有人叫他们就立马过来。果然，他们花了很长时间才露面，即使最终还是露面了，他们也一脸不高兴。  
西弗勒斯满脸怒容地穿过房间，在卢修斯身边停下，但哈利没有。他还保持着那副仇恨苦涩的表情，他更加紧绷着肩膀——他倒在德拉科旁边的椅子上，挑起眉看着邓布利多，嘴角露出一抹冷笑。  
德拉科不知道自己为什么会忽视哈利身上那些微妙的细节，特别是经过几周的观察，那些细节越来越明显的展现在他面前。  
“我的儿子，”卢修斯说着，眼睛盯着波特。“他决定不服用狼毒药水。他决定要在森林里跑来跑去，就好像他是一只狂躁的野兽。”卢修斯说着眯起眼睛，波特只是看着他，慢慢地眨了眨眼睛，看上去完全不以为然。“那么，关于这件事，你有什么要说的吗，波特?”  
“这听起来不像是我的问题，”他回答道，轻松地回应了卢修斯的目光。卢修斯看上去就要甩出魔咒怒骂了，德拉科竭力控制住自己，他能感觉到自己咧了咧嘴角，他突然希望他能真正的做回自己，他真希望父亲能大吵大闹，顺便告诉他父亲他真实的想法，而不是装得像个“镇静”的纯血统。德拉科想他的父亲是否厌倦了假装——德拉科肯定自己厌倦了假装。  
“是嘛?因为我记忆深刻，那就是你使他相信了这个计划可行。”  
“这是我自己的决定，父亲。”德拉科插嘴道，眯着眼睛看着父亲，但卢修斯一直怒视着波特，无视了德拉科。  
“你为什么就不能不插手这件事吗，波特？”  
“我没插手任何事情，”波特相当轻松地撒了个谎，德拉科几乎怀疑这是哈利·波特——光明旗帜本人吗。波特往椅背上一靠，翘起一只脚，完全不在意卢修斯对他的指控。“我不关心你们身上发生了什么事情，我没那个兴趣。”  
“但我确信你一定做了什么，”卢修斯大步走上前，不再掩饰自己的怒火。“你让他相信他不需服用药剂，他根本不能就这样在森林里乱逛，就好像他——”他顿了下脚步，目光转向德拉科，因为他意识到自己好像过界了，随后他目光恳切地看着西弗勒斯，那眼神让德拉科大吃一惊。“西弗勒斯，告诉他。告诉他需要服用那副药剂。”西弗勒斯沉默了一会儿，低着头，油腻的黑发遮挡住了他的脸颊。  
“卢修斯，”他终于抬起头，说。他看上去筋疲力尽，黑色的眼睛里充满着一种德拉科看不懂的情感，但他父亲显然明白了。卢修斯后退一步，他的表情使人猜不透他到底（西弗勒斯的眼神中）懂了什么。“他不需要服用那副药剂，那药剂只能强行压制住野兽，最终会让野兽掌控他，而如果他在远离人群的森林里，就算他不想服用药剂，也不会出什么事。”  
“你不能容忍——”卢修斯震惊地看着西弗勒斯，他的话给了他一记耳光。德拉科也惊呆了，他从未见过他父亲这样，尽管他见过父母几次零星的争吵，就算德拉科发脾气也没见卢修斯责骂他。但他从未见过彻底失去了“面具”的卢修斯。  
然后卢修斯又后退一步，闭上嘴，他又瞪着西弗勒斯看了一会儿，毫不犹豫地转身离开甩上了门，西弗勒斯呆呆地看着他离去的背影。  
“我应该…”西弗勒斯说，眼睛盯着门，说话声越来越小。随后他移开目光，直视德拉科。西弗勒斯似乎从恍惚状态中恢复过来之前，他和德拉科共同惊慌失措了许久。西弗勒斯扬起眉毛，看着波特，后者耸耸肩，西弗勒斯似乎把那动作当成了他离开的信号，他随后走出了房间，他的斗篷随着他的步伐来回飘动。  
“行了。”波特说着伸了个懒腰，然后站了起来。“这一切都令人兴奋，但我还有别的事情要做…”德拉科站在他身后，不想独自和莱姆斯·卢平、邓布利多待在那间办公室里。  
“请等一等。”卢平走上前，说道。波特停了一下，肩膀更加僵硬。德拉科突然有些担心，波特会不会发起疯来咒骂那个人。德拉科又看着波特，不知道卢平是在跟波特说话还是想跟他说话。“你父亲说得有道理，德拉科，”卢平凝视着他说：“如果你继续这样一意孤行的话，有很多人可能会因此受伤——特别是那些无辜的人。”  
‘没有无辜的人。”波特在德拉科能说话之前就打断了他。他背对着那个人，随后他转过脸，冷冰冰的绿眼睛盯着他们俩：“有些人就该面对他们的命运，有些人就不必。”  
“哈利。”卢平说完往前迈了一步，伸出手好像要触碰波特。  
“别说我名字。”波特躲开了卢平的手，卢平立马退开了。波特的脸上显露出奇怪的神情——混合着悔恨和痛苦。德拉科突然觉得自己好像被一阵强烈的怜悯和好奇充满了。他想知道卢平究竟做了什么让波特那样抗拒——因为波特完全用苦涩而又仇恨的目光盯着他，这显然是因为某些他和卢平之间的私事导致的。  
“你没那个权利。”波特转过身，面对着卢平说道：“你没权力给任何人提建议，告诉他们该怎么生活。”  
“我不是——”  
“滚远点儿，卢平。”波特转过身，也冲出了房子。德拉科看着他的背影，不知道他该待在这里还是离开，毕竟如果他再离开，场面真的有些尴尬了。  
卢修斯知道他被某个人跟踪了，而且他确信是西弗勒斯。他从斗篷甩在地上的声音以及脚步声中判断出来的。他明白，如果他像现在冒这么大的火，并且差点朝别人甩魔咒的话，一般来说没人敢愚蠢到跟踪打扰他。  
但是西弗勒斯仍然继续跟着他，直到卢修斯终于失去了耐心。他转过身去，突然停住脚步，西弗勒斯几乎撞到他身上。他们对视了很长时间，长得超出了必要的时间，因为他们之间最后的“斗争”仍然不分上下。  
“你要干嘛？”卢修斯终于开口，挑起眉。  
“卢修斯，”西弗勒斯小心翼翼地说，同时注意声音不要过大，就好像他担心卢修斯下一秒会举起魔杖毫不犹豫冲自己施咒。卢修斯低下头打量着他俩脚下之间的距离——当然，卢修斯控制住了脾气也不会冲西弗勒斯施咒，后者也不会担心了。“卢修斯，我知道你很失望，但你不应该代替做决定。”  
“失望？！！！！”卢修斯嗤笑了一声，眼睛盯着地面。“你还知道我失望，”他又笑了笑，尽管真的不好笑。西弗勒斯长叹一声，这叹气声无形中表达了隐藏在西弗勒斯心中很多情绪——他仍然很受伤，他有多在乎就有多疲惫。同时也在警告卢修斯，如果他还不适可而止，西弗勒斯就会彻底走开，而他再也没有挽回的余地了。  
尽管卢修斯多么希望他能把这些顾及推开，然后他俩脱离苦海。但他同时清楚地知道，他太自私了，自私到他永远不会跨过那条底线。  
“对不起。”他走近西弗勒斯，伸出手放在他肩膀上，西弗勒斯皱着眉严肃地撇了撇嘴角，他后退了一小步，卢修斯的手刚好随着他的动作从肩膀滑落。  
“喝杯茶吧，卢修斯。”西弗勒斯又叹了口气。他转过身，沿着走廊走去，根本没注意到卢修斯是否跟上来，当然卢修斯根本没愚蠢到在这种微妙的情形下，冒险抗拒西弗勒斯的直接命令。  
“你不会道歉的，”卢修斯一边问，一边在西弗勒斯扬起的斗篷的身影之后继续跟着他：“你知道，这些事情通常是双向的。”  
“不。”  
“为什么不？”  
“因为我没那个意思，不像你，我不会为与我无关的事情道歉。”西弗勒斯答道，甚至没费心去看卢修斯一眼。卢修斯紧握着手杖，心想：我现在可以忽视这个，别计较这个。  
走了一小段路后才回到西弗勒斯的房间，他迅速挥了一下魔杖，俩人之间的茶几上出现了一个热茶壶，随后他端起一个茶杯递给卢修斯——那还是卢修斯亲手做的。卢修斯把长发放到身后，小心着不要坐在上面，直到他看见西弗勒斯坐在他对面，往自己茶杯里倒茶水，加入糖，却没有分给他丝毫眼神。  
“你还在生我的气。”卢修斯说，决定跳过客套话。西弗勒斯往茶杯里舀了一勺糖，比通常情况多两勺，并且他只有在特别心烦意乱的时候才放那么多糖，卢修斯认为西弗勒斯这样加糖跟他有关。  
“你的头发散开了，卢修斯。”西弗勒斯回答，把放糖的勺子搁在茶几上，然后抬起头：“能否告诉我你到底在失望什么吗？我猜绝不止德拉科不服用他的药剂这一件事。”  
“我——”卢修斯停住了。他的手从头顶梳理了下发丝，结果在膝盖那里被发结顿住了。他就知道把头发这么散的绝对愚蠢，不可避免长发缠成一团，要花许久才能把缠绕的发丝慢慢梳理开。但他今早起床时，他没时间把头发挽起来，扎成马尾或弄个发髻。  
“你还记得你曾经告诉我，你不怕承认你的恐惧吗？”那些话就那么缓慢又没有预兆的从他嘴里冒出来。这太不正常了，分享自己的弱点。但他知道他想要倾诉到底是什么在困扰他。如果可以的话，西弗勒斯会安慰他，他最擅长了。  
“就是我们为黑魔王而吵架那会儿？”西弗勒斯问道，他皱眉努力回忆。  
“显而易见。”  
“这跟现在有关系?”西弗勒斯回答，他的眉头皱得更紧了，要么是恼怒，要么是困惑——西弗勒斯总是很难分辨。“这和黑魔王有关吗?”  
“没有。不，这和德拉科有关…”卢修斯叹了口气，喝了口茶，接着又叹了口气。在接下来的沉默中，西弗勒斯张了张嘴，随后决定最好还是让卢修斯说话，然后他喝了一口自己的茶，可能因为太过甜腻而皱起了眉。  
“我父亲教导我恐惧是一种弱点，西弗勒斯。”他终于说道：“我父亲教导我，只要不是纯血统，你就低人一等。”  
“那你现在还深信不疑？”  
“是的，”卢修斯回答，然后他停下来又喝了一杯茶。“但他是我的儿子。”他垂下眼睛，把茶放在桌上，抬头看着西弗勒斯，仿佛他知道答案。卢修斯真希望他有答案。“他是我的儿子，西弗勒斯。我抚养他，我看着他从一个婴儿成长为现在的少年。一个月前，如果有人问我，我会告诉他，我的儿子是完美的化身。”西弗勒斯似乎弯下了腰，仿佛他能看到即将发生的事情，但卢修斯只是继续说下去，他的声音僵硬而没有感情。“现在他被玷污了，堕落了，低人一等，为什么？因为被狼人咬了不是他的错，他本不应该得到这样的结果。”卢修斯哼了一声，最后移开了看向西弗勒斯的目光，好让他对这一切的残酷嗤之以鼻。“我就是不能接受。”  
“那么，别这样。”西弗勒斯平静的回答，他的声音在他脑海中回荡，使得他不能想别的事情。  
“我多想事情能变简单一些。”  
“为什么不呢?”西弗勒斯回答道。他听起来很生气，也许是被冒犯了，但卢修斯对此无能为力。他不能只是打响指就能改变自己从小被灌输的信念。西弗勒斯站了起来，把茶杯放在卢修斯旁边的桌子上，走到窗前。过了一会儿，卢修斯走了过来。  
“你的偏见伤害了德拉科。”西弗勒斯盯着窗外说。  
“我知道，”卢修斯回答。他看着西弗勒斯，看着光线打在他苍白的脸上，从他乌黑的头发上反射回来。他只想把此刻的西弗勒斯的样子深深地刻在脑子里，但是他累了，他厌倦了只能在一旁默默看着，不能再有去触碰他的权力。他厌倦了只能眼睁睁地看着，而无力改变。马尔福从来不会放弃他想要的东西，然而，卢修斯却放弃了，这让他付出了代价，毕生的代价。  
“别那么看我，卢修斯。”西弗勒斯说。卢修斯立马垂下眼睛，转过头看向别处。他应该忘记曾经的一切。  
“我道歉。”他回答：“谢谢你的茶，我该走了。”  
西弗勒斯僵硬地点点头，仍站在原地。斜射进入的阳光的照耀下，他一如往日一样迷人。


	12. 变故

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章内容涉及折磨、酷刑，暗示强奸

塞德里克死后，每个人都离他而去。就连西弗勒斯也瞪了他一眼后离开了。那个魔咒像一把利剑一样劈开了现实的美好。他把在墓地里发生的事情告诉了邓布利多，然后叫他滚开——就算是邓布利多也清楚，此时最好就他的表现跟他争论。

因此，他呆呆地盯着西弗勒斯私人房间的天花板，感觉他应该痛哭才对，但又觉得他哭不出来。不是他不想，是他不能。

塞德里克死了，塞德里克离开了。这些话一直在他脑海中萦绕，塞德里克死了，这事就像一场梦一样；塞德里克就这样离开了，这种痛苦太折磨了。

伏地魔残忍地杀了他。他俩一齐出现在墓地，因为他俩谁都没放手。但他真应该这么做：在迷宫里，塞德里克大喊着求救时，他就该把塞德里克丢在那里，他应该从塞德里克手里夺过奖杯，他从一开始就不该爱上塞德里克，感情换来了什么？也不过是几个月的安宁。他甚至没有对自己的无力保护而迁怒自己。那双充满爱意的灰眼睛永远闭上了，那个人再也不会冲他笑了，他永远失去了他。

因为塞德里克死了，他死了。

虫尾巴取了他的血，重新给伏地魔塑了肉身。他对那个场景很惊讶，却没有费心挣扎，也没说话，更无动于衷——他只是盯着塞德里克的尸体。塞德里克丢下了他，把他丢在这冰冷无情的世界里，心碎和空洞是以前他从未有过的。他以为他早已习惯心碎了。噢，他以为他已经够惨了，之前的事情已经让他残破不堪了，但没想到这次的打击更加剧烈。

伏地魔强行摄神取念，从他脑袋里看到了一切。伏地魔讥讽他，嘲笑他，折磨他，他好似伏地魔的战利品。他不在乎了，塞德里克死了。

麻木的他惹怒了伏地魔，接着他遭受折磨，伏地魔咆哮着让他回击，让他捡起魔杖，他只是站在原地。他一动不动，伏地魔先是触碰了他，用手蹭了他的脸，随后他用力抓住他的头发，另一只手抓挠着他的身体，嘶嘶出声冷笑，用力继续拉扯他胳膊，在他的身体上留下伤痕，试图挑起他的怒气。但他无所谓了，他现在已经是个破碎的玩偶，只有一副残破的躯壳，他的心、他的灵魂、他的感觉已经随着塞德里克离开了。去吧，他早在很久之前就被丢弃了，他放弃了。

最终，伏地魔厌倦折磨这样一个没有任何反应的人了。他转过身走向他的追随者，把他扔在一旁——他浑身伤痕累累，一动不动。他本想一直躺在那里，但伏地魔决定立刻结束他的生命。他又看了一眼不远处塞德里克的尸体，不，他不可以。塞德里克知道了会怎么怪他？完美、体贴的塞德里克治愈了他身上的每处“伤痕”，他毫无保留地爱着他的一切，他视他如生命。

因此，他爬到门钥匙那里，顺利逃脱。并不难，伏地魔都认为他已经被彻底击垮——没错，因为塞德里克死了。

阿拉斯托·穆迪试图把他拖走，他伸手去抓他受伤的胳膊，但他躲开了，他紧紧抓住西弗勒斯以至于伤口的血都蹭在了西弗勒斯的前袍上。紧接着穆迪浑身抽动起来，显然是因为长期服用复方汤剂的缘故。邓布利多立即审问假穆迪，西弗勒斯把他支到一边，他没去听邓布利多问了什么，假穆迪又回答了什么，他不在乎了，塞德里克永远不会回来了。

西弗勒斯坚持带他去校医院，而且西弗勒斯知道伏地魔对他做了什么：鲜血从他两腿之间流下，真相显而易见。但他感觉不到疼痛——他无视了它，塞德里克死了。

庞弗雷夫人瞪大双眼看着他，她举着魔杖评估他两腿间的伤势。那一刻他迷失了，他嘶声尖叫——狂躁、绝望、可怖的尖叫声从他身体内传来，传出校医院，回荡在空荡荡的大厅里。西弗勒斯立即把他带走，同时怒视着庞弗雷，仿佛她才是这一切的罪魁祸首。当他们到达西弗勒斯的房间时，他就平静下来。被熟悉的地方包围，疼痛也离他而去。西弗勒斯谨慎地检查他的伤势，尽量做到不触碰他。

因此，他一直在西弗勒斯的房间里待着。他觉得自己应该哭泣，但心里知道他哭不出来。塞德里克死了，他本应大哭一场，但他不能，塞德里克离开他了。

他全身都痛，莫名的熟悉感，他开始遗忘塞德里克触碰他的的感觉。没什么，别在意了，没了。塞德里克死了，他就不该放任自己爱上塞德里克，他明知这一点。他知道向他人敞开心扉后，其他人就有了伤害他的“利剑”。倒不是说，塞德里克伤害了他，但他死了。塞德里克死了，他的灵魂也跟随他一起逝去了，任何人都无力阻止。

他看着天花板，长长地叹了口气，闭上眼睛，让自己慢慢融入周围的黑暗之中。

西弗勒斯独自一人待在他的房间里，黑魔标记开始灼烧他的皮肤。以前类似情况发生时，哈利都会在旁边，当他知道今晚这个男孩要和德拉科一起，对抗满月。他有尝试问哈利计划什么，但他最终只是得到一个呆滞的眼神，就好像他问了这世上最愚蠢的问题。西弗勒斯放弃打破砂锅问到底了，既然哈利不想说，那么他就不咄咄逼人了。

他也没幻想这种情况下卢修斯会来找他，他相信那个人仍然对他们最后的话耿耿于怀。他难得向西弗勒斯敞开心门，但西弗勒斯却毫不留情的拒绝了。当卢修斯以那种眼神看着他时，他完全忘不了那个夜晚，也忘不了卢修斯娶了纳西莎，最终他仍然选了纳西莎。

西弗勒斯站起来，步伐不稳地走向壁炉。在他踏入壁炉，回应伏地魔的召唤之前，他迅速给邓布利多发了个飞路消息，告知他要去干什么。他为即将到来的惩罚做好的心理准备，毕竟他并没有完成任务。

“你怎么知道要去哪里？”德拉科他们朝禁林走去，跟在波特身后时问道。午饭之后，波特就出现德拉科房间门口，门一打开，他就挤进来，告诉德拉科，如果他想度过这次“特殊时期”，那么他现在就得去禁林了。德拉科防备地说他完全可以自己搞定，但波特对此只是挑挑眉，忽视了他的反抗。于是最终，他俩在这儿了，正一起穿过森林。波特一边走一边仔细寻找合适的地方以便方便德拉科变形。

“我大部分时间都在这里。”波特回答。他的声音太轻了，德拉科差点错过了。随后他有花了点儿时间想着合适的词句问出口——波特会向他分享有关他的事情吗？德拉科犹豫了一下，决定碰碰运气。

“那你为什么要在这里这么久？”

“因为我喜欢听那些烦人的人围着我问问题，还发出那种嘈杂恐怖的声音，而那些问题我连答都不想答.”波特语气平静的回答，德拉科过了好久才反应过来上面那段话完全是反讽。

“我还真不知道你会用“恐怖”这个词。波特。”德拉科说道：“你的词汇量不一直贫瘠的可怜嘛？！！！”波特转头看着德拉科，他的嘴角因为德拉科的话而被娱乐到了，扬起来，德拉科第一次看到他脱下面具。但下一秒他眨眨眼，波特又转过头，继续走着，仿佛之前什么事也没发生。

在禁林里走路的波特跟以往完全不同：他更加放松，双手穿过大大小小树枝的间隙，他时不时砖头，他绿色的眼睛明亮而专注。那一刻，他仿佛活着，与以往死气沉沉的他完全不同。之前，他总是四处闲逛，怒视着任何敢跟他搭话的人，而现在他只是保持着警惕还有…平静。

德拉科回想着哈利之前说他在这里打法时间的话，愈发感到好奇，他想更多的了解这个男孩，不是那个推开所有人把自己封闭起来的男孩——而是眼前这个溜进禁林，朝他微笑的男孩。这个男孩有双明亮的绿眼睛，阳光穿过他乌黑的发丝。梅林啊。

“那你进来时候不会紧张吗？”德拉科又问。

“为什么这么问？”

“额…”德拉科犹豫了一下，想起了他们第一次进入这片森林的那一年——那还是一年级的事情。那个披着斗篷，俯在独角兽身上的身影。他不由地战栗了一下，迅速甩开那段记忆，又看向波特，感觉自己好傻，但又不知为什么。但在森林里，他确实该紧张，波特是个疯子不代表他也会跟着疯。“这片森林很危险，”他故作轻蔑地喷了个鼻息：“众所周知，波特。”

“但我有你保护我啊。”波特毫不犹豫的回答。他跨过一节倒地的树枝，德拉科刚好看见一抹假笑出现在他脸上，他知道他又被戏弄了。

“噢，哈哈。我认真的，没开玩笑。”

“就这儿了。”

“啥？”

“我们到了。”波特重复道，翻了个白眼，指着那小块空地示意。德拉科直直盯着它。

“这里干嘛？”

“让你变形的地方。”波特叹了口气，绕过他。走向那片空地。

“但为什么选这儿？”德拉科问，波特恼怒地瞪了他一眼。

“附近有水源，你就不用再花时间去找。当然如果你决心捕猎的话，推荐你去禁林深处。而你不该锁在城堡的空房间里等待变形时刻的到来。”德拉科瑟缩了一下——变形。他别过脸，想掩饰脸上显现的恐惧，为什么波特就这么喜欢直来直去呢？

“照料你并没让事情得到转机。”波特温和地说。他轻柔的声音促使德拉科看着他。波特垂下眼睛，貌似对自己的行为有些羞愧，德拉科朝他眨了眨眼睛，不知道该说什么，甚至也不知道该想什么。“我…”波特看上去纠结了一会儿，然后再次站直身子，直视德拉科的眼睛，眼神中藏着抗争。“溺爱并不会让事情好转，你还是会变形，过程痛苦，一味的发牢骚没用。”

德拉科退缩了，他从他身边走开，绷紧下巴，不让疼痛和沮丧击垮他。他还没意识到他有多期待波特的安慰——他一直用温和的方式来帮助他，引导着德拉科。

“啊，是的，是的。当然。你说的没错，波特。”他喃喃道。他的心突然跳了一下，他犹豫了，不愿意再去寻求帮助，但又不知道下一步该怎么办。波特打量了他一会儿，表情柔和下来。然后仰起头，看着迅速升起的月亮，转向德拉科。

“满月了，你该做好准备。”

“好吧。”他回答。他感觉自己又蠢又无能，一筹莫展的等着波特告诉他该干什么，但——但德拉科真的害怕了，他吓得不知所措，他只想看着哈——波特，让他告诉他一切都会好起来，早晨太阳升起的时候，一切都会好起来的。

“你估计想把衣服脱掉。”波特涨红了脸，垂下眼睛。德拉科不安地转过身盯着他。

“你说什么？”

“拜托别让我重复了 ，”波特抬起头瞪了他一眼，脸仍然涨得通红。他的眼神里透露着奇怪的情绪——就好像对什么特别惊恐似的。说实话，他没觉得波特会因什么而恐惧。“如果你变形时候仍然穿着衣服话，你的衣服就会被撕碎，至少现在脱了，当你变形结束后你还能有完好的衣服穿。”波特说着，脸变得越来越红，他的眼睛四处打量，就是下决心不看德拉科。

“行吧…”德拉科犹豫着，看着波特，随后他伸手解开长袍。波特的脸立马变得惊恐，猛地转身背对德拉科。“波特…”

“把你天杀的衣服快脱掉，马尔福。”波特厉声说道。他在发抖。波特到底在害怕什么？不会是怕他吧？在德拉科面前，波特从未如此失控过，从未表现的如此恐惧，特别是在德拉科被——他突然明白了哈利恐惧的原因，他完全忽视了，变得迟钝和愚蠢。他小心翼翼地朝前迈了一步，下意识地伸出手，不知道他要做什么，但还是由着身体本能做了。

一阵突如其来的剧痛穿透了他的身体，满月带来的影响在他骨子里闪现，他放任这种感觉下沉，在他彻底迷失之前，他大口喘着粗气。

“你该离开这里，波特。”德拉科宣称，他为自己还能冷冰的说话而自豪。“在我彻底变形以及把你撕碎之前。”波特愣住了，然后他转过身，震惊地用那双明亮的绿眼睛盯着德拉科。他的眼睛很干涩，脸颊苍白，德拉科怀疑他是否还在呼吸。“这就是你如此恐惧的原因是吗？”德拉科问，他感到一阵灼烧窜过脖子，顺着他的伤疤而下。他丝毫没意识到他快要变形了。波特只是愣愣的盯着他，似乎从之前奇怪的恍惚状态中缓过来了。德拉科咽了口唾沫。摇摇晃晃地站起来，看上去他的身体想要让他记住他本想忘记的那些疼痛。

“我不会走的。”

“但…你——”德拉科闭上嘴，他不知该如何描述波特此时故作坚强的状态。“我不明白，我会伤害你。”

“去吧。”波特回答。德拉科知来得及朝他眨眨眼睛，然后又被另一股强烈的痛苦袭击了，这次比上次更加难以忍受，痛苦变得更加剧烈了。

德拉科呜咽出声，双腿颤抖。他还能感知一切——他脚下踩的草地，波特跳动的心脏，风吹过他周围的树木。现在满月直直悬挂在他头顶上方，更糟糕的是，一股怒火在他身体里燃烧，似乎想把他一点一点的吞噬干净。

那股火从他的喉部蔓延，直至胸腔，随后占据了他的肺部，穿过他的血管，直直向上涌进他的大脑。他的大脑消失在燃烧的熔浆之中，而那熔浆与此同时飞快地传递至他的指尖和脚趾。

他尖叫着，他能感觉到那声音是从他那里发出来的，他能听到那尖叫回荡在周围。他知道他应该停下，如果没人阻止的话，那么也帮不上什么忙了。但他做不到，尖叫是他唯一的解脱，梅林啊，他只能利用它来宣泄痛苦。

他无从得知自己在那里待了多久，挣扎着扭动和尖叫，他无从得知什么时候开始乞求变成了咆哮，什么时候开始他的手变成了爪子，他不确定从何时开始，这种想要停下的痛苦变成了想要猎食、进行杀戮以及进食的欲望。但它确实形成了。

它的结束就像开始一样突然，就好像火烧尽了，只留下他——他变形完成了，彻底的完成了。

他转过头，抽动鼻子，寻找血液、寻找食物，他饿了。他注视着一抹绿色，僵住了。出于某种原因，他无法移开视线。有什么东西在他脑海深处徘徊，挥之不去——某些本不该这里出现的东西——那不是对血液、死亡以及饥饿的追逐。他再次抽了抽鼻子，慢吞吞地走近了面前的猫。

山猫轻巧地跳到他面前，弓起背，蹭着他的腿，边蹭还边呼噜呼噜地叫着。它抬起头，一双聪明伶俐的绿眼睛看着他。他哼哼了一声，不耐烦地跺了下脚。那只山猫只是气呼呼地继续咕噜咕噜的叫唤，显然并不怕他。

最后，他决定忽视它的存在。转身背对着那只山猫，去寻找其他猎物，去猎杀捕食。他想要血腥、死亡和暴力、他已经离开之前空地有三步远的距离，随后被一声响亮的、持续不断的怒吼声吓跑了他的猎物，耳朵都快被怒吼声震碎了。

那只山猫坐在空地中央，盯着他消失的地方，对着他大吼。当他重新出现的时候，它就停止吼叫了，然后又走上前，蹭蹭他的腿，继续发出响亮的咕噜声。他气呼呼地把它推开，再次离开空地，寻找下一个猎物。

然而，只要他一离开山猫的视线，那只山猫就开始大吼，，他烦躁地返回空地，准备撕裂那只故意找事的山猫的喉咙——结果发现那只山猫消失了踪迹。他仔细地搜寻着周围，试图在离开之前，再次清场。但他刚前脚离开，后脚那声吼叫就开始，那声音就在他脑子里，使他非常想把这愚蠢的东西彻底关上，好吧，他也忘记自己要干嘛了。他踱步回到空地，来回绕着圈子。然后蜷成一个球形，用爪子挠了挠他的头顶，最后心满意足的躺在那里了。

过了一会儿，他感到背上传来一股暖意。一声响亮的咕噜声在他耳边响起，他本来可以直接杀死在这个烦人的小东西的，但那会儿他觉得躺着很舒服，就放过了它。

卢修斯的黑魔标记灼烧他手臂时，他正独自一人待在自己的房间里。通常情况下他总是独自一人，纳西莎早已学会不要轻易打扰他，而他也不想让德拉科那丑陋的标记玷污了他白净的皮肤，更不想让他知道那随之而来的痛感。

他也没幻想西弗勒斯会来找他，他确信那人还为上次他俩的见面谈话而生气。他试图控制自己，但有时候他根本记不得西弗勒斯不属于他，甚至更不可能忘记一个事实——卢修斯希望他能属于他。

卢修斯站起来，走出房间，朝地窖走去。他确定西弗勒斯早已离开了，但如果这次和上次情形一样的话，那么也许西弗勒斯在经受那些惩罚之后需要他的帮助，或许卢修斯凑巧在那里，那么他的帮助就能顺理成章。


	13. 怦然心动

他先读了报纸上的公告——它刊登在《预言家日报》的头版头条。他呆呆地盯了一会儿那则报道，随后放下报纸，继续配制魔药，完全拒绝回想那上面的内容：

马尔福家族继承人择日成婚

卢修斯·马尔福宣布与纳西莎·布莱克订婚

他懒得读那篇文章，正如他完全清楚文章的内容。卢修斯和纳西莎一直很亲密，他们还在霍格沃茨的时候就度过非常多的时光。他想他不会对他们间的朋友关系更近一步发展而惊讶，与此同时，他绝不应该感到心碎。

他已经有一年多没跟卢修斯来往了…除了那次不幸的偶遇。他那时已经喝醉了，喝太多了。他迷失在卢修斯温柔的眼神里，卢修斯愉快的笑声里，还有那温暖的怀抱里。他全然忘记了卢修斯是一个纯血巫师，注定要娶另一个纯血，就算卢修斯想要他——但他（西弗勒斯）也永远不可能得到他(卢修斯)。

他也尝试着忘记订婚的报道。他尽力了。但不管他做什么，他的心都痛彻心扉，痛苦一点一点吞噬着他，他无力挣扎，艰难呼吸。然而当一个仪表堂堂的卢修斯出现在他房子前时，他才知道他真的是一个愚蠢的傻瓜。

“西弗勒斯。”卢修斯开口道，凝视着西弗勒斯的脸。他的长袍看上去那样的完美整洁，恰到好处的衬托了他一如既往的穿衣风格以及他自豪的礼仪。但他铂金色的头发，披散在肩上，有几缕乱成了一团。

“尊敬的马尔福阁下。”他说，别过脸，清了清嗓子，然后确信自己可以再次平静的说话。

“西弗勒斯…”卢修斯向前迈了一步，悲伤地说道。他转过身直视着他，即使之前黑魔王用钻心咒惩罚他们时，卢修斯也没表现的这么痛苦过，也没有发出这么哀伤的声音。“西弗勒斯，我要结婚了…”这话极好地解释了他为什么此时会出现在这儿。

“我看到报道了。”他回答，他不知道还能说什么，他不知道他能否平静的说话。

“西弗勒斯…”卢修斯走上前，盯着他，他只是盯着他，因为他也不知道还能做什么。卢修斯看着他的目光就像失明的人第一次见到太阳，就像炎热的夏天喝着凉爽的啤酒，就像请求——渴求能再来一杯。

只是他不能用那样的表情看着西弗勒斯。

“你为什么在这儿，卢修斯？”

“我…”卢修斯看起来挣扎着想说些什么，那双银色的眼睛在他脸上搜寻，而他只是站在那里回看他，尽力保持面无表情。他不懂，他从来就没真正了解卢修斯。为什么他站在他房前，而且他都要结婚了还以那种表情看着他？卢修斯就是一切，而他…他什么都不是。

他不是个傻子，他懂得爱，他能感受到爱。他知道他爱上了莉莉，而他对卢修斯的感情也是如此，但他同样也知道他不过是卢修斯的某次消遣之物，不过是一次酒后乱性，又或者他足够幸运成为卢修斯的男朋友，而他的父母也不会恐同。而对于莉莉，他时常会有心碎的感觉，他不要再在卢修斯身上体验到。

卢修斯又看了他一会儿。随后他的脸阴沉了下来，他转过身，垂下头，一缕铂金色的长发垂在肩膀上。他们俩就那样静静地站着，一动不动。然后卢修斯抬起头，空洞的表情略显冰冷。

“我过来是给你送这个。”他把手伸进长袍，拿出一张设计简洁而优雅大方的请柬递给他：“我衷心希望你能来，西弗勒斯。毕竟我们曾有段时间是最为亲密的朋友。”他握紧了手中的请柬，已经很想在下一秒把它丢进壁炉。但他只是简单的点点头，卢修斯离开了。

最后他也没有烧了它，他甚至没有无视它。他参加了卢修斯·马尔福和纳西莎·布莱克的结婚典礼。他祝贺了他们，好似他真是这么认为的；卢修斯歪着头亲吻了纳西莎，好似他真的想要亲吻她。

他并没因为卢修斯选择了纳西莎而疏远卢修斯，他也不会因为卢修斯爱纳西莎而远离他。他确实是想跟卢修斯继续做朋友，因为不管怎样，这一点他都改变不了。当然每次看到卢修斯和纳西莎在一起的画面，他心痛的更厉害。

德拉科醒来的时候浑身僵硬，酸痛不已。并且他躺的那地方太硬——太他妈硬了——还很脏。他强忍着起来赶紧冲个澡的冲动。他只是紧张，他的身体还因厌恶和不适而略微颤抖。作为回应，紧贴着他身体的一小坨热源发出了一阵恼怒的叫声，往他跟前又凑了凑。

德拉科睁大了眼睛，往下一看——一只全身带着乌黑斑点的山猫躺在他赤裸的胸前。他的脸突然红了，他低头看着自己。他的衣服，他的衣服呢？

他摇摇晃晃的站起来，把猫从身上轰了下去，然后四处寻找他衣服的踪迹。他只是发现四周散落着那些所谓衣物的“碎片”。然后身后传来一声尖锐的猫叫声，他回过头，直视着那只山猫。他突然颤抖了一下，因为他看到了那一双明亮的祖母绿眼睛，一段昨天晚上的奔跑。饥饿。还有痛苦以及杀戮的感觉与画面从他脑海闪过。忽略了那些画面，决定把注意力集中在他面前这只奇怪的动物身上。山猫不应该很容易受到惊吓吗？

“我…”他扭过头看着那只猫，专注的看着它。“是你昨晚跟我在一起的，对吗？” 山猫眨眨眼，开始梳理自己身上的毛，看上去完全无视他的存在。他叹了口气坐下来。两腿交叉，然后，打量着那只山猫。

“你一点也不怕我吗？” 他问道。和山猫说话的自己让他觉得像个智障。山猫那双祖母绿色的眼睛看上去很眼熟，又那么的…聪明。山猫对他“喵呜”的叫了一声，连头都懒得抬。他听到那声猫叫吓了一跳。

“你昨晚也这么做了，”他喃喃道：“你…”他的声音越来越小，他的记忆逐渐拼凑起来。他低头盯着山猫。“你阻止我伤害任何生物，”他说：“你为什么要那么做?”它愤怒地喘着气，放下爪子瞪着他。它似乎在期待地看着他，似乎在等待他意识到那些再明显不过的答案。

“你不是普通的山猫，对吧？”他又问。山猫又朝他眨眨眼睛，被激怒了。他看到了，如果山猫能翻白眼的话，那么此时它一定要甩个白眼给他。他迟疑地笑了笑，伸出手，然后手悬空在山猫头顶，尝试着让山猫做决定是否允许被触碰。它警惕的打量着他的手，看上去好像耸了耸肩。他的手放在山猫头顶上，摸了摸它。

几乎是同时，呼噜声响了起来，那声音进入他的脑海，震颤他的皮肤。他用手随意挠了挠它的下巴，而那只山猫也跟着歪着脑袋好让德拉科看到他额头上那道闪电形的伤疤。德拉科眨了眨眼睛，突然尖叫，他后知后觉的意识到自己简直是一丝不挂，于是他立马坐下来，妄图遮挡下自己裸露的身体。同时怒视着波特。

哈利又朝德拉科眨了眨他那聪慧的绿眼睛，喘气站了起来。然后山猫的皮肤拉长了，各个属于山猫的部分消失不见，哈利就站在他面前，谢天谢地，穿着全套的衣服。

“嘿！”德拉科不自在的问：“为什么你还穿着衣服？”

“这就是你准备问的第一件事？”波特回答，挑起眉毛坐到德拉科身边，眼睛盯着德拉科的脸。

“我…”德拉科脸红了，突然感觉自己愚蠢极了。波特再次看向他——绿色的眼睛和他变形山猫的时候如此相像。紧接着昨晚的种种场景涌进脑海。“是你，你一直在这里。”

“是的。”

“可…你…”德拉科回想他当时想要嗜血、想要捕杀的念头，那些恐怖的念头，他有种想呕吐的感觉。他当时是多么就能轻易的杀死哈利啊，而且他也不会认出那就是哈利。

“你不会伤害我的。”哈利说，好像已经看透了德拉科的想法。他目不转睛地看着德拉科，声音平静而充满了一种德拉科无法认出的情感。

“你怎么知道？你怎么能冒这种险？”他嘶哑地问。他喘息着，对可能会造成的结果惶恐不安，如果他醒来看到他做了可怕的事，而哈利….？他会…“天呐，梅林！！！”他拼命地呼吸，绝望地挣扎着，好像一只无形的手紧紧掐住了他的喉咙——失败、无力、放弃。他无法呼吸了。他不能——只是不能。他快要窒息了。

“德拉科。”哈利的声音穿透了那个幻觉，他抬起头，看到那双令人印象深刻的绿眼睛。“你受惊了，你可以呼吸的，平静下来，深呼吸。”德拉科疯狂地摇着脑袋，他不能——哈利怎么可能看不出来他不能呼吸呢？

“德拉科，看着我。”哈利的声音冲进他乱成一团的意识中，打断了他的胡思乱想。“现在，深呼吸。”然后突然一只手搭在他肩上，手指捏住他的肩膀，固定住他的身体，指尖也同时在用力，起码让他在恐慌的同时想起了其他东西。他点点头，强迫自己深呼吸。“现在呼气。”他放缓了呼吸，现在轻松一点儿了，随之而来的第二次呼吸更加自然了。他继续呼吸，直到恐慌远离，让他精疲力竭，内心空荡荡的，他无力地瘫倒在地。哈利放开他，迅速走开，就像被烧到了一样。

“那真是…”德拉科顿住了，他抬头看进那双绿眼睛，说不下去了。

“恐怖？”哈利回答。他叹了口气。转身避免直视德拉科，随后又叹了口气。他伸出手，抓住了自己夹克的衣襟，然后他平静地脱了下来，再次伸手拿回外套，全程避免和德拉科对视。

“你在干嘛？”德拉科看着他折腾，问道。他的骨骼随着他的动作在衬衫下面移动，而他的衬衫也因为动作的幅度，稍微撩高了一点儿，能看到他褐色的、紧实的腹部。他看着哈利的手在他的外套上面移动，有点犹豫地拂过他的皮肤。德拉科紧张的咽了口唾沫，突然意识到一个越来越严重的问题——尤其是考虑到他自己此时的状态。

哈利没理他，直接把夹克和衬衫扔向德拉科，立刻转身就走。德拉科迅速把衬衫套上，然后用夹克盖住大腿。他刚在干嘛？被哈利·波特吸引了？他疯了。

倒不是说他以前没对男孩子感兴趣过，但那可是波特，不是其他男孩子。倒也不是说他长得一般。德拉科回想起最近他对哈利的入迷，一种全新的情感冲刷着他的全身——难道这就是他以前从未认识到的迷恋？德拉科垂下眼睛，视线穿过睫毛打量着哈利——后者实际上很有魅力，健康的、晒成棕褐色皮肤、乱蓬蓬的头发，还有那双漂亮的祖母绿眼睛正…直直的看着德拉科。

“你为什么盯着我？”哈利问，他眯了眯眼睛，语气冷冰冰的。德拉科直观地觉察到哈利清楚的知道他看着他的原因。但德拉科不明白他为什么这么防备着他。难道当德拉科发现哈利很有魅力的时候，哈利不应该高兴吗？德拉科从过往知道哈利确实棒得惊人，也令人向往，如果哈利跟他们待一天时间，大多数人都会欣喜若狂的。

“我…”他开口。哈利又眯了眯眼睛。于是他（德拉科）改变了话题：“你怎么知道该那样做？”

“什么？”

“就是那个…”他用双手比划着，试图用肢体语言表达他的意思。

“噢，”哈利别开脸，他的身体变得僵硬和防备。“你意思说你当时恐慌的时候，我是为啥知道我得那么做？”

“我…”德拉科眨眨眼：“啊，是的。”

“歪打正着。”

“但——”

“停下。”哈利厉声说道，当他回过头看着德拉科时，他那双祖母绿眼睛里面充满着痛苦。

“我不知道你竟然是个阿尼马格斯。”德拉科说，突然转变了话题。哈利警惕的看着他，但似乎对这个转变的新话题轻松了许多。

“你怎么可能知道？我没告诉任何人。”他狠狠瞪了德拉科一眼。“你不外传的话，我也会谢谢你。”

“西弗勒斯也不知道？”

“他是不知道，但如果你告诉他——”

“你不用威胁我，”德拉科插嘴：“你帮了我，我也不知道你为什么这么做，但你还是帮了我。”他顿了一下，又继续道：“你就没打算离开，是不？”现在再回顾起来真是太明显了：哈利转身然后说话，他瞪着德拉科然后告诉他不会离开。这些的这些，都让他的全身融进了一股奇怪的暖意之中。

“不。”哈利说。有那么一会儿，感觉他不再想说话了，随后他改变了主意。“你只是需要知道你并不孤单，你没有伤害任何人。”

“但…”德拉科盯着他：“你怎么知道？”

“这就是你不想喝魔药，不想被人锁起来的原因，对吧？你不想被锁起来只是因为你不想感觉你是微不足道的——就好像留你一人。你不想喝那魔药也因为你认为，如果你真记不得发生什么事，你要么会想那个“疯狂”的并不是你本人，要么你会把相关责任推到你内心的“狼”身上。”哈利平静的说，仿佛这一切都是合情合理——一切都有依有据。德拉科只能震惊地看着他。哈利冒着生命危险陪伴他，没有别的原因，只是因为他知道德拉科很害怕。

他怎么能指望德拉科会相信他（哈利）真的不在乎他（德拉科）？

“谢谢你，”德拉科说：“我…”他朝哈利挪近了一些，用哈利的夹克裹紧自己。“从没人为我做过这种事。”他歪着头，发丝散在脸上，他知道自己在奉承。哈利的视线几乎是无意识地捕捉到他的动作，然后又回到德拉科脸上。哈利慢慢把他带出绝境——特别是在他意识到究竟发生了什么之前。

“你父亲很爱你，德拉科。”哈利继续说话道，显然没有注意到德拉科无声的诱惑。“他只是不知道该怎么表现。”

“我知道他爱我。”德拉科叹了口气，挪的更近了。现在他俩已经很近了，近到德拉科只要俯身就能亲吻到他。他低下头，视线透过睫毛，专注地盯着哈利。“我只觉得他不理解我，”他倾身向前，没有说出剩下那句“并不像你的方式”。

“马尔福…”哈利低声警告道。德拉科拒绝听从警告。他知道自己想要什么，而他一心想要得到它。

“是的，哈利。”他说，他呼出的热气拂过哈利的脸庞。他继续朝前伸着脖子，闭上眼睛，侧着头，快了——准备——准备好——去感受那人那唇。

他被猛地推开，哈利对着他的胸口施了个强有力的疼痛咒，那道咒语穿透他的皮肤，进入身体内部，他尖叫起来。他大口喘着气，不敢置信地瞪着他。

“你这个操蛋的纯血统——”哈利愤怒地声音在他周围回荡。德拉科喘着气，他的手指伸向他的胸口，挣扎着坐起来。哈利一副杀气腾腾的样子，在他跟前来回踱步，魔杖在指间转动，眼睛怒视着德拉科就像他在下决定是否需要再补个咒语。“你认为你他妈的能随心所欲的做任何事情，是不是？！你以为你能把我们肆意踩在脚底下，利用我们直到我们没价值了，然后把我们丢弃。”

“我没有…”德拉科的声音渐渐小了下去。他很困惑，很痛苦。

“我真不敢相信，我还以为…”哈利垂下头，他的声音停了下来，然后又抬起头。德拉科瞥见了他的表情，吓了一大跳。那脸上是憎恨，但又不是普通的憎恨，他的脸上全然表现的厌恶，但他的眼睛却是无神的。“我怎么想并不重要，祝你能好运的离开这片禁林，马尔福。”哈利转过身：“我希望你能被什么东西吃掉。”

他试着站起来，又跌坐了下来。随后他刚好看到那只黑色的山猫消失在林间。他懒得叫了，他知道哈利真的离开了。


	14. 痛不欲生

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告： 本章涉及自残、企图自杀的内容。

伏地魔重新崛起后，整个夏天西弗勒斯都很担心。他（哈利）一句话也不说，但他做的事情里却包含着他个人的对此事之后的反应。西弗勒斯一直紧盯着他：不论他在何处，尝试搞明白他什么时候在做什么。如果他（哈利）没有愤怒的时候，他（西弗勒斯）就大惊小怪的，在他熟睡之后检查他，以及确保他真的有在吃东西。

他们被迫在霍格沃茨呆了整整一个夏天，因为西弗勒斯时刻等待着伏地魔的召唤。而且没人能信任他（哈利），把他（哈利）独自一人丢在一个房子里。他并不怎么在乎——独自被困在西弗勒斯的庄园或被困在霍格沃茨，这两种境地从某种情况上来说没什么区别。

好吧，还是有区别的。尽管他已经尽量不不去在意了，但那些情绪还是慢慢回到了他的身上。刚开始很缓慢，仇恨、痛苦、还有心碎，这些情绪缓慢地占据了他的内心，填补了他内心的空洞，他再也忍不住了。

他首先尝试是割伤，甚至不知道为什么要这么做，只是听说有用。并且把一些可怕的痛苦强加在他自己身上，这种主意后来说有种莫名的吸引力——可以永远留在身体上的痛苦。他第一次尝试的时候，他无法做到用魔杖指着他的皮肤放血。他最终恼火的只能冲着墙壁大骂嚎叫…比刚开始这样做的时候更加的愤怒。更加的恐惧以及更加痛苦。他又用了一周的时间来酿造情绪，开始第二次尝试。他梦见塞德里克死亡，痛苦不堪。于是他抽出魔杖，在自己的大腿上刻了一道深深的伤口。

真疼，比他料想的要疼的多，效果也比他预期的要好——伤口的疼痛驱逐了他内心的痛苦，他的恼怒，以及其他不想感受到的情感——他不配得到那些情感。然后他只是通过麻瓜的方式，让伤口缓慢的愈合。然后感受着每次他移动时由于伤口愈合带来的皮肤上的拉扯感和痛楚感。第二天早上，西弗勒斯古怪地看着他，就好像他怀疑什么，但又不知道真正发生了什么。

最终，情感聚集的越来越多，哪怕割伤和疼痛都无济于事，他尽量克制自己，但如果他放弃，他就会“看见”塞德里克失望的神色，但他真的太累了，他不想再有任何感情了。

他每晚都做噩梦：伏地魔的手在他身上，塞德里克毫无生气的眼睛，就这样循环往复——

他无法承受，他太虚弱，他乞求塞德里克能原谅他，因为他开始在手腕上施切割咒。他已经挣扎太久了，早已厌倦半死不活的感觉。

是的，这从没成功过。西弗勒斯找到了他，随后在他正式死去之前治好了他，他甚至没费心尖叫。西弗勒斯只是把他放在床上，治愈他手腕上的那些伤口，然后花了很久时间又盯着他大腿上的伤口。他想说些什么，什么都好。但他只是躺在那里，呆呆地盯着天花板。

一周之后西弗勒斯才开口说话。他知道西弗勒斯没疯，但他就是无法像西弗勒斯那样打破沉默，他内心的某样东西破碎了，慢慢土崩瓦解。当塞德里克真正去世的时候，他哭不出来。

“你不能再这样下去了，”西弗勒斯低声劝他，他从未听到西弗勒斯以这种语气跟他说话，从未见过他这么悲痛的看着他。而那只会让他越来越痛苦。“你必须要停下来，哈利。”

“为什么？为什么我想死的时候死不了呢？”

“人们还指望你呢，”西弗勒斯回答：“你不能放弃，因为一旦你放弃了，世界上就会有其他人跟你一起死去。”

“那我为什么要在乎这个世界？”

“你不能恨这个世界，哈利。”

“为什么不？”他问，尽管听起来他不是故意这么问的，他就像是具行尸走肉。西弗勒斯只是担忧地看着他，但他只是把脸扭回去，继续盯着天花板。“我不会自杀的，但不是因为我不想死。”

“哈利…”

“你现在能让我一个人呆会儿吗?”他知道这是让西弗勒斯离开他的唯一办法——让他以为他生气了，起作用了。西弗勒斯叹了口气，但还是离开了。他看着他离去，决心把痛苦埋藏在内心深处，把它忘掉。他会忘记塞德里克、姨夫和自杀，直到他能轻轻一挥手结束这一切。

哈利在跑，他甚至不记得为什么要跑，只记得一直在跑没停下脚步，仿佛这样发生的事情就能过去。他知道太阳又照常升起。他知道他应该赶紧回到城堡——回到他的课堂中去。但他才不关心类似像课堂这样愚蠢的东西，虽然他知道它们能教给他一切知识——西弗勒斯已经保证了那点儿。

在奔跑的间隙，一个名字进入他的脑海，让他停下脚步。他停下来，弯下腰，低着头，对着地面喘着粗气。每次他逃课，西弗勒斯总是很失望，他（西弗勒斯）会不停的说教，一连几天都闷闷不乐，然后哈利就会感到羞愧，但他不得不——采取措施。

他走出森林，在森林边缘挪动了下身子，由于缺少夹克和外套，他不由地打了个哆嗦。随后故意避开把马尔福丢下的那片空地，虽然这让他花费了更多的时间走过去，但他还是很高兴。他希望那个混账纯血巫师尝试着找到出来的路，然后迷路。他希望自己再也不要见到他，一种熟悉的感觉充斥着他的内心，他闭上眼睛抵抗。他不能再这样了，他不能。西弗勒斯总是对的——他确实被吸引住了。

更糟的是，他开始在意马尔福是不是真心要吻他，他是不是伤害了马尔福。噢，他恨这样的自己。

卢修斯醒来的时候发现波特就站在他身边，他抱怨了一声，眨眨眼睛，把男孩从他身边赶开，波特立马往后退了一步，恶狠狠地瞪了卢修斯一眼。他甚至都不记得自己是怎么睡着了，印象中最后一件事是…

“西弗勒斯。”卢修斯坐起来，砖头看了看西弗勒斯房间的其他地方，并没有看到另一个人的身影。“他回来了吗？”

“西弗勒斯？”波特说，专注地看着卢修斯。“他去什么地方了？”

“伏地魔….他昨晚召唤了，我假设西弗勒斯肯定相应召唤了，但他还是没回来….”

“他会回来的。”波特回答。他的声音听起来是全然信心十足，但他的眼神却不是这样——他几乎是忧心忡忡地扫了一眼壁炉，然后又转向卢修斯。这是卢修斯见过的哈利·波特情感展露最多的一次；实际上，这男孩看起来很糟糕，他脸上脏兮兮的，一片树叶沾在他乱蓬蓬的黑色头发上，他似乎少了几件什么衣服。他的脸色阴沉，显然正在被什么事困扰着，深绿色的眼睛不想往常那样，把卢修斯的情绪反射回他身上。波特看起来是…活着的。卢修斯只是突然有了这种想法。他看上去并不是一个容易接近、四处走动的人，他看上去…

“你为什么在这儿？！”波特问，打断了卢修斯的沉思。

“我在这里等西弗勒斯。”

“为什么？你就想趁他虚弱不堪的时候再对他进行伤害，那些你经常的伤害？在寻找他的新底线，是吗，马尔福？”波特说，他的怒火有什么不同：以前的他虽说轻蔑或者也能说是完全故意，但至少他不想伤害任何人，他似乎更想独自一人待着，而现在，波特眯起绿眼睛，他似乎想用言语伤害他。

“我——”

壁炉突然一亮，打断了他的话。他俩都转过身，看着西弗勒斯从壁炉中滚了出来。他勉强撑着自己，两腿抖得厉害，看上去随时会瘫坐在地。卢修斯的肢体催促着他冲上前，然后把西弗勒斯抱在胸口，这样他就不会自己动手了，但他的大脑却告诉他不要，同时还提醒他几天之前西弗勒斯责骂他的内容，他不被允许去触碰他，他不允许可以安慰他。

波特没有这种顾虑，他走上前，双手轻轻滑过西弗勒斯的肩膀，同时恼怒地瞪了他一眼，这是卢修斯从未料到的场景。随后他温柔慢慢的把西弗勒斯挪向床的位置。一阵低沉夹杂痛苦的声音传来，他管不了了。他跌跌撞撞地走上前，把西弗勒斯的另一条胳膊搭在自己肩上，然后让他身子大半部分的重心压到他这边，他知道他的动作确实没波特那么温和，但他搭把手能更迅速。

他们让西弗勒斯躺下，卢修斯盯着波特，后者施了几个诊断咒语。西弗勒斯看上去很可怕，满身污垢，就像在地上来回打滚一样，同时他还在不停的颤抖，尤其是他的手，颤抖的十分厉害，卢修斯直接用双手握住了它们。

“钻心咒。”波特最后说道：“伏地魔一定很生气。”听到那个名字，西弗勒斯瑟缩了一下，他的眼皮也在不停的抖动。波特打量了一会儿西弗勒斯，站起来，穿过房间，开始在西弗勒斯的魔药包里翻找。

“卢修斯….”西弗勒斯沙哑地说道，他吓了一跳，目光从波特身上移开，迎接着西弗勒斯的目光。

“他对你做了什么，西弗勒斯？”卢修斯问，双手不由地握紧了西弗勒斯的手，他试图松开紧握的手，但他不能。西弗勒斯只是用黑色的眼睛望着他，满是痛苦。

“我…”西弗勒斯哆嗦着，闭上了眼睛，过了一会儿，又看向卢修斯。“我必须告诉你些事，卢修斯…“

“不用今晚告诉他，不用的。”波特一边回答，一边跪在西弗勒斯的另一边，他举起两瓶魔药，西弗勒斯叹了口气，但还是张开嘴让波特帮他服下去。他痛苦的吞咽着药水，随后又转固执地向卢修斯。波特叹了口气，没有阻止。

“卢修斯，黑魔王他，他要你死…”

“我们已经知道这点儿了。”卢修斯回答，他想挣脱开西弗勒斯的手，却发现另一个人依旧紧紧抓着它。“你应该休息，明早再来操心其他事情。”

“不，不是的，你没明白，我…”西弗勒斯挪动了一下，很痛苦的样子：“他…”

“伏地魔给你下了什么命令？”波特问，卢修斯抬起头，波特整个人情绪低落，西弗勒斯看着他（波特）时，他明亮的绿眼睛也变得阴沉了，卢修斯无法理解他俩之间的无声的交流。

“我本该破坏卢修斯和邓布利多之间的协议，尽一切努力确保他们不能留在这里。”他说着，声音越来越大。“但是我…我没有这么做，他非常生气。他叫我回去，惩罚我。”西弗勒斯把目光转向卢修斯，他的眼睛黯淡了下去，充满了一种他（卢修斯）无法理解的感情。西弗勒斯想告诉他什么？他（伏地魔）已经知道自己是叛徒了?“他很不开心。”

“西弗勒斯，”波特平静地开口说，声音不大但仍在房间中回荡。卢修斯看了看他，仍然沉浸在波特和西弗勒斯无声的眼神交流之中。“伏地魔命令你做什么？”

“他…他给了我一个选择，”他闭上眼：“他对我摄神取念…不，他不仅仅知道了我的想法，”他把视线转向波特：“他抓住了我的情感，他知道了。”

“他现在得知你是个间谍了？”卢修斯问，但西弗勒斯却摇摇头。

“西弗勒斯，他需要得知真相。”波特说。卢修斯看了看他俩，他们显然知道了一些卢修斯未曾得知的信息，而他发觉自己抵触这种新局面、不管发生什么事，他应该是第一个知情的才对。

“我…他…他知道了…我…我爱上了你，卢修斯。”西弗勒斯回答，他的声音是那样的温柔卢修斯确信他一定没听错。他只是呆呆盯着眼前的人，他却无法理解，感觉全然迷失了方向。然后他又开始说话了，让卢修斯的大脑继续混乱成一团。“他知道他可以用来操纵我，所以他做了。他命令我，让我必须杀死阿不思·邓布利多，否则他就会杀了你。”西弗勒斯突然睁开眼睛，直视着卢修斯，请求得到他的谅解，他恳求着。卢修斯看着西弗勒斯，他彻底乱了，不知所措。

最终，西弗勒斯转过身，他低沉的声音传来：“我立下了牢不可破誓言，卢修斯。”


	15. 重入黑暗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：涉及自残内容。

小天狼星·布莱克死了。他感觉他应该在乎，他以为他应该大哭。毕竟，他是他教父，但他只是坐在邓布利多办公室瞪着眼睛。他无法找到关心这件事，这个男人的理由，也许这让他变成了一个冷血的怪物。格兰杰和韦斯莱肯定是这么想的——毕竟他俩的表情清清楚楚地写着“不可置信”。要不是他俩转过头，眼神里面都是恐惧和惭愧，那也算他多想，倒也罢了。

并不是说他特别在乎他们的想法，毕竟他们整个5年级一直都“戴着有色眼镜”看他，自从他告诉他们韦斯莱家一位年长的家庭成员被攻击的事件之后，他俩一直对他表现的恨之入骨，他不以为然，只是更加专注于大脑封闭术，并把伏地魔从他脑子里面推了出去，很容易做到，伏地魔一直指望他能对这件事的成因好奇，但实际上，他根本不在乎，他不在乎这个成因的选择完全正确。

直到他通过连接看到西弗勒斯跪倒在伏地魔面前，他才开始真正的焦急：西弗勒斯躺在地上，痛苦地咬紧牙关。

他的眼睛顿时瞪得大大的，感到反胃和打心底的厌恶，但他没有离开：西弗勒斯会回来的——他总是会回来的。

这个梦折磨了好几天，西弗勒斯也同时失踪了好几天。最终，他放弃了，屈服了，他前去寻找邓布利多请求帮助，但邓布利多只给了些“空头支票”，没任何进展。因此，他自己动身，进到魔法部的内部，直接进入伏地魔的陷阱中。

他成功的救出了西弗勒斯，但小天狼星死了。

他认为这相当的公平。

当然，如果邓布利多能为他自己的不作为付出代价，就更完美了。

德拉科在禁林里走了五天才走出来。四周一片漆黑，有什么东西在地面上移动，城堡大厅里一个人影也没有。他费了好大功夫才终于找到走出禁林的路，回到自己的房间。他身体酸痛，又脏又冷，他只想瘫在床上睡上一觉，但他知道不可能，他已经试炼塔久了。于是他穿上衣服，轻轻溜出房间，然后挥了一下魔杖锁上了房间的大门。

他想和波特谈谈，说点儿什么——什么都行，只要能弥补在禁林里发生的事情，都可以。他并不完全明白究竟发生了什么，但他确实了解波特当时心烦意乱，他也明白他当时的行为也确实“越界”了。梅林啊，波特已经尽可能用了各种方式来警告他，但他完全没当回事。

关键是德拉科也不知道到哪儿能找到波特，他有可能在格兰芬多塔里，尽管他对此保持怀疑，更有可能是他会跟西弗勒斯待在一起，当然肯定不是一个能营造良好氛围，并且适合发表一番长篇大论的地方——有关于他多么渴望钻进波特的裤裆里。

他叹了口气，朝右边走去——那是他父亲房间的方向。他似乎没有多少选择的余地，但他根本没…料到接下来的事情。

卢修斯房间的门开着，门缝中透出些许光线和说话的声音。德拉科犹豫了一下，但没打断他们。他父亲有客人，并不奇怪，然而，当他听到里面传来波特的声音，他惊呆了。

“…想让他做什么？”波特说。他的声音听起来很无聊，德拉科能想象出一个画面：波特把腿搭在他父亲椅子的扶手之上，仔细检查着手中的魔杖，仿佛此刻聊的内容对他来说毫无意义。但德拉科从哈利身上学到了一点就是，哈利从不问对他来说毫无意义的问题。“难道你不认为爱是令人软弱的吗，卢修斯？”德拉科听到哈利随便地跟他父亲谈话，吓了一跳，他随后蹑手蹑脚地靠近门口，好奇接下来的谈话内容。

“这不是什么软弱的问题，波特。这是事实。”卢修斯回答。德拉科眨眨眼，惊讶于他父亲说这话时流露出的情感。

“嗯。”

“你怀疑我？”

“是。”波特温和的回答。德拉科感觉到卢修斯努力想控制住局面。

“那么为什么？”又是一次猛击，一个不耐烦地声音想起，卢修斯说道：“你以为我会担心西弗勒斯将要说的话？”

“你刚刚只是说那并不软弱。”

“别曲解我的话又拿来堵我，波特。”他说：“你就是这么想的，对吧？你以为西弗勒斯会说一些我不想听到的？”

“我可不是西弗勒斯，我怎么知道他会说什么？”

“你可是一直这么喋喋不休！”长袍甩动的声音传来，他想象着卢修斯穿过房间，直直站在哈利面前，他想象着哈利继续专注于手中的魔杖，拒绝抬起头看着卢修斯（好让卢修斯如愿以偿）。“但我觉得你很清楚他的想法。”片刻沉默之后，卢修斯开口道，声音又急又气。“去你的波特，告诉我真相。”

“你想知道？”波特终于反问，他的烦躁终于在这一刻爆发了。“你想知道为什么一个混血巫师不能和一个纯血贵族巫师在一起？你想知道你有多快就会厌烦他的存在？你想知道你会以多块的速度丢弃他，而不是放弃你宝贵的遗产？你想知道爱为什么不起任何作用？”波特现在大声咆哮。德拉科紧贴着门，睁大眼睛地听着。他清楚的知道，波特不再只是讨论卢修斯和西弗勒斯的事情了。

“爱没用是因为人们很自私。他们索取无度，却无从给予。你让那个人接近你，进入你的心，最终他们只会伤害你，所以，请原谅我——”哈利似乎意识到他说的太多了。“所以，如果那不是他想要的话，请你放过西弗勒斯。”德拉科的父亲低声咕哝了些什么，但他听不清，于是德拉科更加往前探身，耳朵紧贴在门上。

德拉科没注意到靠的太用力，他失去了平衡。直接撞上了大门，随着一阵嘎吱的响声，他随着门一齐摔倒在地。他迎着祖母绿视线抬起头，强行压下自己脸上慢慢升起的灼烧感。

“哈喽。”他边说着，边站起来同时用手拂去了衣服上的尘土。波特只是继续盯着他，他绿色的眼睛由于他的动作受到惊吓睁得大大的。他看上去目瞪口呆，头发乱成一团，衣服乱糟糟地挂在身上——德拉科刚刚注意到。德拉科眯起眼睛打量着哈利的黑眼圈，端详着他瘦削的脸，他此刻那双变成深绿色的眼睛盯着德拉科，哈利·波特现在看起来失魂落魄的，就像一个幽灵。

“德拉科，”他父亲开口，德拉科转过头看着他。尽管时间早已是半夜，卢修斯还穿着他的外袍，而他的头发散乱的披在背上，有些甚至还打着卷儿。德拉科熟知他的父亲只有在非常心烦意乱的时候才会有这种形象。“你回来了。”卢修斯说道，上前一步，脸上的表情消失了，完全不像之前他和波特争吵时出现的那种情绪。

他被这一幕深深伤害了，与他自己的亲生儿子相比，他的父亲显然更愿意与这个世界上最能封闭内心、最冷漠的波特——谈话。

“是，”德拉科说，扬起下巴：“哦，谢谢你俩关心。”

“那么，”哈利眯起眼睛，德拉科又转过脸看他，刚好看到他的脸迅速阴沉下来。他大步走向门，脚步声回荡在那些石板路上，德拉科站在原地，不知道该怎么阻止他离开。“我不想呆在有你的地方，马尔福。”说着，门“砰”的一声被甩上了，德拉科吓了一跳，那声音让他重新回到了现实，打破之前他一直“定住”的状态。

“哈利！”他大喊道，朝他追去：“哈利，等等！！”

德拉科拉开门，朝哈利追过去——后者的身影已经消失在走廊。与此同时，他的父亲站在原处一动不动。德拉科拐过第二个拐角之后，他终于抓住了哈利的胳膊，阻止他继续往前走。哈利被胳膊上传来的触感吓了一跳，躲闪着德拉科的动作，就好像他下意识这么做。他别过脸，一脸厌恶的样子，尽管他停住脚步没有继续离开，德拉科猜这也许算是个小小的胜利。

“你为什么这么做？”德拉科脱口而出：“为什么一有人碰你，你总是躲开？”

“我不喜欢被别人触碰。”哈利回答，他皱着眉头，似乎完全不想说话。奇怪的是，德拉科发觉此刻比第一次他们见面时，更能清楚的读懂他的情绪，比起那时要容易的多，他不知道是他善于观察，还是说哈利变得稍微外向了一点儿，总之，他不知道自己更喜欢哪一个设想。

“但是为什么？”

“你不觉得自己管的太宽了吗，马尔福？”

“所以，我们现在又变成马尔福和波特了？”他问，忽略了从他胸口涌出的“奇怪”的刺痛感——哈利和卢修斯说话的时候，可没叫他马尔福！！

“什么？”哈利抬起头，绿色的眼睛怀着恨意看着他，德拉科真不知道这股恨意是冲他而来还是冲着哈利自己，但他又不禁想到，为什么像哈利·波特这样的人会这么仇恨自己。“你真认为我曾经在乎过你？你认为你曾跟我熟悉了，所以我们就变成德拉科和哈利了？”

“那么如果你不在乎的话，你为什么要帮我？”他问，眼睁睁地看着哈利朝后退去，慢慢远离他，眼睁睁地看着他又缩回了“壳”里。

“为什么不？哈？玩弄别人感情不是挺有趣的嘛？你肯定是这么想的?”

“哈利——”

“不，你别，你不能叫我哈利，你不配，”哈利怒骂道：“你他妈就是个该死的纯血混球，你对我来说一文不值，而且我从未在乎你，我才不浪费时间！！”

“可是——”

“没有什么可是，马尔福，离我远点！”

“不！”德拉科回答，压低声音，那个“不”里充满着他的感情。哈利瞪着他，被他的拒绝惊着了。“不，这里有一个可是，哈利·波特，你必须要听。”他等在那里，但哈利只是目瞪口呆地看着他，看上去完全忘记了拒绝的事。

“我尝试着亲你不是因为我要利用你，或者其他之类的狗屁事，在你明确拒绝的情况下我应该做这种事？不。但我被你吸引，哈利，这没什么不对，我拒绝为此道歉。所以，你能不能不要孩子气的闹脾气，而是告诉我真正的原因，或说真正的问题，因为你表现的并不是一脸冷漠不在乎我的死活。”德拉科看了他一会儿，注意到那双祖母绿的眼睛，那乱糟糟的头发，黑眼圈，还有瘦成皮包骨的身体。“因为我开始学习着了解你，你其实在乎——不管你多想假装这一切不存在。”

哈利只是瞪着他，飞快地眨巴着眼睛。他吞咽了一口，然后又再次，他的喉结随着吞咽动作上下滚动着，德拉科突然不合时宜地想，他可以做一些更加愉快的事，让哈利也能这样吞下去。他的眼神里一定充满了欲望，因为哈利从喉咙里挤出了一声快要窒息的声音，后退一步，脸上闪现出恐惧的神色——就像那天一样，深深刺痛着德拉科的心。

“哈利，”他低语道，伸出手：“我不会伤害你…”哈利躲闪着他的手，盯了德拉科一会儿，然后迅速转过身飞奔，就好像有地狱三头去追在他身后。德拉科没有动作，没有再去阻止他，他完全不明白他说了什么让哈利这么快的远离他，他也不明白造成哈利这次逃避的原因。

德拉科过了一会儿回到他父亲的房间，卢修斯没有听到任何他和波特之间的事，但他能从德拉科脸上的表情看出，事情进行的并不顺利，他大概能猜得到原因。德拉科不在的这四天里，卢修斯已经足够了解波特了。

这就和第一次一样奇怪：波特总得来说并不是一个坦率的人，卢修斯也一样。对于一个从不过问卢修斯不想回答的事情的人，这反而是种魅力，尽管有时他不诚实的态度确实想让卢修斯甩他一个魔咒。

他推测波特受到的虐待不仅仅存在于身体，同时也存在于精神上。他不知道这种虐待究竟有多严重，但他肯定的是，波特绝对不想谈及此事，而且他还确定，波特并不像他表现出来的那样完美。

他发觉的第一个线索是：当他走进房间时，波特正倒在血泊里，手臂上一道长长的口子，鲜血还在源源不断地往外冒，染红了西弗勒斯私人浴室的地面。他治愈了伤口，确保不会留下伤疤，随后他意识到这不是什么重要的事情，因为波特还有许多陈旧的伤痕，波特睁大眼睛，死死地盯着他，往后退了几步，就好像担心卢修斯会打他。

“你需要睡一觉。”卢修斯告诉他。

“别告诉西弗勒斯，”他沙哑的说道，透露出彻底的绝望。“求你，他知道了会很失望的，求求你…”卢修斯没说什么，波特还没说完恳求的话，就直接倒在地上昏了过去。

“事情进展的不顺利吗？”卢修斯问，德拉科走进来关上门，眨眨眼，然后坐在了波特离开之前的椅子上。

“我搞砸了，父亲。”德拉科说，用手撑着头，卢修斯看着他——德拉科看上去很疲惫，筋疲力尽，没有什么能让卢修斯帮忙的地方。

他转过头，细细打量着玻璃窗，想起了坐在椅子上另一个男孩。他注意到当德拉科走进房间时，那个男孩脸上的表情，这让卢修斯痛苦地回忆起满月后的第一个早晨，波特当时看上去是那么脆弱和坦率。随着日子一天天过去，那样的波特在渐渐消失，尤其是当卢修斯发现他倒在自己血泊里的时候。但当波特看到德拉科时，曾经的他又出现了。卢修斯无从得知德拉科是否了解他对那男孩的影响。如果德拉科不知道的话，那么他根本无法责备波特逃避的行为。没有什么比某人能完全掌控你更为危险的事了，特别是能掌控你的那个人刚好还不自知的时候。

“我也不知道该怎么办。”德拉科说，卢修斯看着他。

“我也是这么觉得，德拉科。”他回答。他真的希望能像往常一样不费吹灰之力就能满足德拉科的一切愿望，这次不同，他俩输得彻底。

卢修斯没有把哈利的事告诉西弗勒斯，反正西弗勒斯也不怎么跟他说话。他确实告诉卢修斯他爱他，结果又马上把他推开，锁上门，拒绝见他，无论卢修斯对他说什么，波特都坚决拒绝干涉。

“我不确定我们是不是该这么做。”卢修斯说，小心翼翼地交叉十指后放在膝盖上。他抬起头看着他儿子，看着他那身干净的衣服和凌乱的头发以及他靠在椅背上的样子。他应该训斥德拉科，告诉他梳好头发，坐直，但他发现他没办法把这些话说出口。

德拉科回来了，德拉科安全的回来了，突然之间，这就是他的一切。

“告诉我你的变形，德拉科。”

“什么？”德拉科吃惊地说，抬起头看着卢修斯，卢修斯无法责备他。

“我想知道。”卢修斯走近一步：“请你告诉我，德拉科，我想知道。”

“为什么?”

“因为我们还没死呢，德拉科。”卢修斯回答，他的眼睛瞟了一眼波特离开的门。“我们还没死，而我已经厌倦了我们这种死气沉沉的样子。”


	16. 痛彻心扉

他（卢修斯）是从纳西莎那里听到消息的。当时她把德拉科紧紧地搂在怀里，警告他伏地魔已经死了，她的眼神似乎在说，最好不让他们后悔当初偏要站在伏地魔一方，卢修斯则希望他们不会。

他在壁炉等待许久，久到让人发疯。他知道纳西莎完全清楚他在干嘛，但他懒得在乎——她也知道他的感觉。一年多前，他们在一起度过了一个没什么激情的夜晚——又经过多年努力之后，他们终于做到了。纳西莎怀孕的时候，俩人终于长舒一口气。并不是说他俩憎恶对方，当然他们心情好的时候确实是对儿甜蜜伴侣，但实际上，这段婚姻却不是他俩想要的。

最终西弗勒斯终于出现了，绿色的飞路火光出现在壁炉里，他直接滚了出来，把灰尘弄得到处都是。他走上前，伸手碰了一下西弗勒斯的肩膀，然后又推开。西弗勒斯满身是血和泥土，脸颊上还留有泪痕——尽管他现在已经不哭了。

他试图无视心中涌出的被背叛的感觉，那种西弗勒斯永远不会为他哭泣的感觉，显然西弗勒斯更加愿意乞求伏地魔，因为后者抓住莉莉·波特，而他（卢修斯）甚至不敢再触碰西弗勒斯，因为西弗勒斯不知会说出什么话来。他曾经尝试过，那种苦涩涌入心口，太伤人了。看到痛不欲生的西弗勒斯，他心如刀割。这一切的一切太过分了，他看着西弗勒斯颓废地站在他家的地毯上，他想伤害他，伤害西弗勒斯。

“呵，”他说：“你看起来糟糕透了。”西弗勒斯看了他一眼，举起手拨开油腻的头发。

“你就没其他什么地方去了吗？”他说，挑起一只眉毛：“或许去拍拍邓布利多马屁？他肯定会收留你的，毕竟，他可是你的“头儿”啊，是不？”

“你怎么——？”

“得了吧，发现真相就那么难？”他回答，就好像没什么大不了的——西弗勒斯无法在他面前隐瞒任何事情。“你是叛徒，这消息我都知道好几个月了，真是个奇迹，竟然除我之外没人发现。”他漏掉了关键细节，他不仅对此守口如瓶，同时还为西弗勒斯打掩护，但他觉得没必要过多提及那个细节。

“那你为什么不去告发？”

“呵，”他冷笑了一下，穿过房间，坐在他最不喜欢 ，最不舒适的扶手椅上。“有意义吗？”更确切的说，他深爱着西弗勒斯，爱到骨子里，他从来都不想西弗勒斯死去。

“我们就非得这么说话吗？”西弗勒斯叹了口气，低下头，头发遮住了他的脸。“伏地魔死了，已经不重要了。”不，这很重要，因为西弗勒斯最终选择了站在邓布利多一边——不，即使那样也罢了。西弗勒斯选择了莉莉而不是他，更重要的是，他（西弗勒斯）都没告诉他，也许西弗勒斯就想把他丢下。

“不，我猜，算了。”他犹豫了，他不该，不该这么逼他（西弗勒斯），他（卢修斯）会后悔的。但他不知道该如何看待西弗勒斯，他不知道怎样去看，而且还得保持呼吸平静。“我不想你来我家。”西弗勒斯抬起头，看着他，心砰砰的跳了起来，随后点点头，转身朝壁炉走去。

“代我向纳西莎问好。”他说，然后消失在绿火之中。

在西弗勒斯离开之后，卢修斯做了什么，他完全没印象了。但他确实记得纳西莎冲他又吼又叫，家养小精灵们花了好几天时间来恢复被破坏的客厅。他只记得鲜血从他手上滑落，拒绝让任何人靠近他，治好他的伤。他确实记得西弗勒斯离开前让他帮忙带的那句问候，也记得说完那句西弗勒斯转身离开后，绿火燃烧的样子。好像他（卢修斯）也确实不在乎纳西莎会把他丢出门。

“那么，邓布利多说：“我必须得死了？”

“是的。”西弗勒斯回答。只有他和邓布利多两人在校长办公室里，后者看向远处，西弗勒斯则盯着他。那个老傻瓜似乎根本不在意西弗勒斯说了什么，他猜自从邓布利多戴上那枚戒指开始，就早已选择好了他的命运，也接受了他即将死亡的事实。

“最后期限是…？西弗勒斯？”邓布利多问，他的口气很平静，没有过多的焦虑。

“没有，不过我敢保证黑魔王宁可越早越好。”

“那么卢修斯知道发生了什么吗？”

“他知道了。”西弗勒斯犹豫地回答。他下意识地对卢修斯的名字瑟缩了一下。他不想去过多思考关于那个纯血贵族的事情，不想再回忆他（西弗勒斯）告知他那件事时，他（卢修斯）盯着他（西弗勒斯）看的样子，不想再回忆西弗勒斯把他（卢修斯）赶出他私人房间的场景——因为他（卢修斯）一直用内疚的、带有负罪感的眼神看着他，半张着嘴巴像是想说些什么。“我回来的时候，卢修斯在场。”

“那么哈利？”

“他知道，”西弗勒斯皱起眉头：“怎么了？他们知道有什么影响吗，他们两个会干涉吗？”

“我想不会，”邓布利多回答：“到那时候哈利会知道该怎么做。”

“先生？”

“而我假设你已经计划好了怎么杀死我？”邓布利多继续唠叨，无视了西弗勒斯的疑问：“这倒不会把这个城堡和这片天地让给伏地魔和他的那群食死徒们。”

“我…”西弗勒斯别开脸：“我是考虑过。”

“很好，”邓布利多说，审视着他：“你这样做很对，我不希望我的学生们受到伤害，西弗勒斯。”

“我明白。”西弗勒斯回答。实话，但他不知道怎样才能在不泄露自己真实身份的情况下完成这项艰巨的任务。

“很好，”邓布利多又挪开视线：“做得好，我的孩子。”

沉默了片刻，邓布利多仍然没有看他（西弗勒斯），当然西弗勒斯也迟迟不愿离开。也许这是他（西弗勒斯）最后一次见到眼前这个活着的男人了，他可以问任何问题，冲他大声喊叫。但他只是张了张嘴，邓布利多看向他的时候，他闭上了嘴巴。邓布利多的笑容和眼睛里一直闪烁的光芒就那么消失了。西弗勒斯接受不了——接受不了邓布利多完全不在意自己的生死，（没人能接受这个），西弗勒斯也没有冷酷到连一个让邓不列多悲伤的机会都不给。

“我该走了，先生。”西弗勒斯说完，转身离开了办公室。邓布利多没说话，但西弗勒斯能感觉得那人的目光一直停留在他身上。

返回地窖的途中，他没遇到任何人。他猜大多数学生都在外面，呼吸着新鲜空气，而大部分教授都在批改着试卷，因此他们没时间和学生们待在一起。他也知道哈利花了很多时间跟卢修斯待在一起，他倒没觉得困扰，但只是….行吧，确切地说，他不知道该怎么表达。对于哈利能和周围人和睦相处这点儿，他很欣慰也很高兴，但如果那个人不是卢修斯·马尔福，他会更高兴些。

不用说，西弗勒斯没想到在他私人房间碰见哈利——毕竟哈利和卢修斯俩人一直待在一起。哈利坐在床上，盘着腿，低着头，发丝遮住了脸。就像曾经那样——他半夜跑进西弗勒斯的房间，因为他做了噩梦，崩溃大哭。西弗勒斯摇摇头，摆脱了那段回忆。哈利好久没哭过了。

“我能为你做些什么？”他问，然后关上了他身后的大门、

“德拉科变身结束回来了。”哈利说，连头都没抬一下。声音里没有往日那种轻蔑、漠不关心的腔调。

“是吗？”

“是，他一个小时之前回来的。”

“你怎么知道的？”西弗勒斯问：“你一直看着他？”

“当然没有，”哈利回答，他继续道…：“我只是想远离他。”他抬起头，仍坚持拒绝转过脸，但西弗勒斯没那么傻，他知道哈利做出这种举动时意味着什么，不发生某些事并不代表他一无所知。

“波特，看着我。”他命令道，哈利瑟缩了一下，但拒绝了。对西弗勒斯，这个“瑟缩”的动作就足够说明某些事了。

他大步穿过房间，猛地抓住男孩的手腕，把他一拉。哈利尖叫着躲闪，想把他推开，西弗勒斯终于看到他通红的双眼，他没哭，但他显然快要撑不住了。

西弗勒斯突然莫名地感到一股怒火。无论是谁把哈利逼到这种境地，他都感到很生气，但同时他也松了口气，过去几年时间，他一直觉得哈利再也不会经历这种受伤的事情了。

“让我看看。”西弗勒斯说，他的手紧紧地攥着哈利的手腕。哈利犹豫了一下，垂下了眼睛，他把这当成一种允许。因此他轻轻地拉起哈利的衣袖，小心翼翼地不去触碰哈利的皮肤。哈利颤抖了一下，但没有抽走他的手，伤口逐渐显露出来，特别深，在他的胳膊上交错着。

“我不想感受这个。”哈利说。西弗勒斯盯着那道深深的伤口——还在不断渗出鲜血，叹了口气，抽出魔杖，轻轻地用魔杖尖触碰着它，随后治好了它。他本应看到这些征兆的，是的，但他还有自己的事烦心着，他本应该知道哈利的挣扎，拼命地挣扎，那么多迹象就摆在他眼前。

“好点了吗？”

“我讨厌它，”他无视了西弗勒斯的问题：“我已经很努力了。”

“哈利，”西弗勒斯问：“到底出什么事了？”

“没什么。”哈利审视着那条已经完全痊愈的胳膊，避而不答。

“哈利。”西弗勒斯严厉地说道，叹了口气。哈利放下袖子，弄平展后，抬起头看着西弗勒斯，他更像是恢复了正常，重新戴上了面具。

“他想吻我。”

“他…”西弗勒斯眨眨眼，大吃一惊，试图控制住自己的怒火。“谁想吻你？”

“德拉科。”哈利轻声回答。西弗勒斯好久没听到他这样说话——尤其是在他（哈利）发现卢平的背叛、小天狼星真实身份之前。他的声音听起来无助又害怕，西弗勒斯想着他也许再没机会能听到哈利发出害怕的声音。“德拉科想要吻我。”这让他怒火中烧，也让他如释重负。西弗勒斯不知道自己究竟会被哪种情绪所掌控，换言之，哪种情绪会真正的左右他、

“我会和…谈谈。”

“我想要他。”哈利打断他的话。他没看西弗勒斯，他也不想让西弗勒斯注意到挂在他睫毛上的泪珠，但西弗勒斯注意到了这一点。“我很想要他。”哈利眨眨眼，泪珠从睫毛上滑落，顺着他的脸流下来。“你也许会认为我会吸取教训的。”泪珠落在了他的膝盖上，哈利颤抖了一下，然后用手拂去水滴。

“什么教训？”西弗勒斯叹了口：“你仍然还有颗心的事实吗，哈利？”

“没错！”哈利哽咽地回答。他突然站起来，背对着西弗勒斯，声音里的颤抖显而易见。“这是错的，这是病态的，”他猛烈地摇摇头：“我病了，我怎么能…在….我和….之后？”

“哈利。”西弗勒斯猛地拉近哈利，他（西弗勒斯）紧紧抓着哈利的肩膀，他（西弗勒斯）很生气，他生气于那个孩子的亲戚不顾他的意愿强行触碰他，生气于那家人把“他本来就有病，不正常”这种想法深深根植于他（哈利）的思想中，他生气于塞德里克得到了哈利的心，但由于他（塞德里克）没有足够强大到保护好它。他生气于伏地魔，由于那个恶棍的缘故，保护整个巫师世界的责任都沉重地压在哈利肩上，他知道哈利承受不住。而其中最重要的，则是他对哈利感到生气，因为显然哈利根本承受不了这样巨大的压力。

“你将会告诉我关心他人没有错，但你错了。”哈利说，试图远离西弗勒斯。他狂躁地挣扎着，泪水在眼角堆积，但西弗勒斯知道他不会再哭了。“你错的太离谱了，我根本不知道怎样…”他慢慢地说道。坚定地看着西弗勒斯。他又尝试着离开，西弗勒斯放开了他的手，他（哈利）就像一只困兽在房间里踱步。“我不能感受到这个，我只是不能。”

“你不能控制住能爱上谁，哈利。”

“我原以为我可以的，”哈利低下头咕哝：“我曾经相信我不会再有这种感觉了，自从….”他抬起头，冷冰冰的目光凝视着西弗勒斯：“我再也不要有那种感觉！！”

“什么？重新拥有人的感情？”

“拥有人的感觉？”哈利回答，发出一声小小的苦笑：“软弱、情绪化，还有——还有——还有…”

“就好像你还得需要它们中的某些，以便活下去？”西弗勒斯扬起眉问。哈利凝视了他很久，也许他在寻找什么，也许他只是想控制自己，不管怎样，他显然没有得到他想要的，然后他眨了眨眼睛，转过头。

“我好累，”他用西弗勒斯向来厌恶的那种慢吞吞的语调说道：“那种马上就要燃烧殆尽的疲惫感。”

“德拉科怎么办？”

“德拉科？德拉科是个纯血，他不会让自己沉迷于我这种人。”


	17. 他们的付出

“卢修斯，”哈利说：“我告诉过你不行。”

哈利知道卢修斯是从哪儿来的，他（卢修斯）那么做了。他（哈利）理解那种想要你深爱的人远离危险的本能，如果可能的话，他也愿意做任何事只要能让塞德里克安然无恙——起码那种痛苦和无助的挫败感就不会一直持续折磨他了。

但他也知道被操纵的感觉，被别人玩弄着完成别人想要完成的事，在别人的游戏中你没有自主选择，他被邓布利多操纵时间比他印象中的更长，从他记事时起，他就一直反感它。

“波特，我知道你在犹豫，但西弗勒斯——”卢修斯争辩道。

“我猜西弗勒斯仍然拒绝告知你他的计划？”哈利问，怀疑地挑起一只眉毛。

在哈利看来，西弗勒斯怎么说呢，对于卢修斯的事情过于敏感，但如果他们真的可以依赖卢修斯的话，那真的再好不过了。但西弗勒斯坚定他什么都不知道。哈利无论多不赞成，也无法反对西弗勒斯。

“他没有，但德拉科——”

“卢修斯。”哈利打断了他的话，这次卢修斯不再继续说话了，看上去还有些生气，像是他终于接受了自己无法改变的事实，他感觉很不好，相当不舒服。

“那你又是为什么没告诉德拉科真相？”哈利问，他转过头，似乎这样做能躲开“德拉科”这个名字在他心底产生的战栗感。

“你知道原因。”

“那是，可上次的说谎害了你。”哈利说。

“行吧，波特。”卢修斯生气的说道：“只是——”

“我会照顾他。”哈利再次打断了他的话，卢修斯端详了他许久，然后他的表情柔和了，点点头，随后犹豫了一会儿走开了。哈利放松了下来，他必须努力控制住他的感情，这让他略感疲惫。

“还有啊，哈利。”卢修斯开口，转过头来看着他（哈利），他（哈利）僵住了，试图掩饰脸上一闪而过的惊讶：“保证你自己安全，好吗？”哈利不知道为何，但总之他还是点点头表示听到了。

更为糟糕的是，他发觉自己真的是听进去卢修斯的话了，自己是认真的。

卢修斯笑了，淡淡的不含任何幽默感的微笑出现在他脸上，然后他就走了，留下疲惫不堪、情绪低落的哈利。他叹了口气，后退几步靠在墙上。他累了，真得太累了，但这种疲惫感并不是以往那种方式。他浑浑噩噩这么多年，终于觉得自己清醒了，他恨这个，当然恨，他恨着不断增加的期望，他可以应付愤怒、痛苦还有恐惧，他应付了很多年了。

但是希望，他不能应付希望，因为他知道一旦他重新充满希望，那么痛苦就会随之而来。那可怕的、心碎的痛苦曾经彻底摧毁了他，而且他又花费了大量的时间去逃避，因为他不想再去体验痛彻心扉的感觉。

“我父亲想要什么？”一个声音从走廊传来，几乎是命令式的责问道。哈利觉得这声音听起来很熟悉的样子，抬起头，一下就看到了他还没做好准备面对的人——德拉科。

“你在说什么？”

“我听见了。”德拉科回答，犹豫不决地朝哈利走去。他（哈利）可以理解其中的原因——毕竟德拉科变身后的一个月时间内，哈利都想躲避瘟神一样躲避着德拉科：拐过那些走廊，然后在秘密通道里面行走，这样的话德拉科完全没机会跟他搭上话。

“如果你都听到了，那你还问我他要什么干嘛？”哈利叹了口气，转过身。倒不是他不想和德拉科对视，但他还是这么做了。他很想看看德拉科，但又纠结，这就是问题所在。

他不明白这是如何发生的，不明白德拉科是如何成功的打破了哈利身上的“屏障”，启动了一个他无论如何都不想再次打开的心门。他关心德拉科——也许德拉科是对的，他（德拉科）一直是对的，但至少在他（德拉科）对自己（哈利）撒谎前都是对的。

“因为显而易见，我什么都没听到。”德拉科翻了个白眼回答。

“嗯。”哈利说，德拉科瞪着眼睛就像在等哈利继续，但又过了一会儿，他（德拉科）长叹一声，放弃了。

“因此，你还是不跟我说话？”他大声讽刺地问。“不过显然我觉得这次是个进步，因为你没躲开我。”

“那你有没有想过我只是不想被你追求，也许你对我来说真的是个困扰？”哈利嘶哑的回答。德拉科显然被激到了，他怒视着哈利，随后转过身。哈利突然怨恨自己此刻竟然有了后悔的感觉。

“行吧，那我就去烦其他人吧，这样行了吧？”德拉科还没走开几步，哈利就开口说话了。

“等等。”他（哈利）说，其实他真不想说这些，但这个词只是违抗了他的嘴巴，但是说出的话，说出口的话泼出的水，再后悔也没用。德拉科转过身，一脸期待的看着他，但哈利什么也没说，他们只是对视了很久，然后德拉科阴沉着脸。

“我真搞不懂你。”德拉科说，银灰色的眼睛紧紧地瞪着哈利的眼睛，无论他（哈利）多想移开他的目光，他都没办法移开。哈利不明白，为何那双眼睛能这么影响他，刺痛他的心。

“搞不懂什么？”

“到底是因为什么把你伤害的这么彻底，以至于你如此害怕去关心其他什么之类的？”德拉科问，低沉的声音响起。他又朝哈利走近一步，用肩膀靠着墙，只是站的太近了，哈利能做的就是希望他能站的离他（哈利）更近点儿，而这种想让德拉科离他更近点儿的想法让他感到恶心。

“你想要什么？”哈利问，没有理睬德拉科的问题，因为此刻他俩都在气头上，毫无理智可言。

“是的，”德拉科叹了口气：“我真的做到了。”

“然后？”

“额——”德拉科突然停下了，哈利痴痴地看着他别过脸，脸上透着些粉色：“额，你怎么知道…噢对了，你知道我变身是怎么进行的…”

“是的。”哈利立刻答道。“今晚。”德拉科眨了眨眼睛，紧张不安。自从上次他变身以来已经过了一个月，之前三个不眠之夜形成的黑眼圈也慢慢消失，但现在又重新随着他的担心再次出现。哈利注视着他，注意到那些紧张的迹象在他身上显露出来，不安的表情慢慢出现，他知道德拉科是如何挣扎，但他仍然尽可能地躲开。

“所以有，我在想你是不是可以——”德拉科吞吞吐吐地说。

“我不认为这是个好主意。”哈利插嘴道。他知道德拉科会问什么，他也知道自己也想去——过去的一周时间，他一直想要这么做，但他不能，他无法控制自己。但当他们穿好衣服，离的足够远的话，就没什么问题了。

“你甚至不知道我想要说什么。”德拉科说，他的脸恢复了阴沉的表情。

“我不需要。”

“所以就是这样？”德拉科眯了眯眼睛：“这就是我父亲找你谈话的内容？离我远点儿？”哈利凝视着德拉科，过了好久才反应过来他说了什么，然后他想笑，因为事情真要这么简单就好了。

“我不会因为你父亲说的而远离你。”

“哦？”德拉科说，他走的更近了。哈利现在可以感受到从他（德拉科）身上散发出的热度。他（德拉科）能感到自己离的那么近以至于哈利只需要往前稍微倾一点点，然后——

“别说了。”哈利说，猛地吸了一口气，他听起来就像是溺水之人那样喘不过气来。

“哈利，怎么…”德拉科边说着，边伸出手，好像要触碰他。哈利看着那只手，变成了一只更大更加肥胖的手，哈利惊慌失措。那只手继续朝他伸着，准备抓他。这种事从来就不会停下的，他做了些什么事必须要承受这样的对待，他确信他做了，但他却怎么也想不起来。

“别碰我。”他听见了自己的声音，比他料想的更加洪亮，更加充满信息。他希望自己什么也没说，因为他知道这只会使得事情变得越来越糟。

就在这时，那只手垂了下去，一个他没料到的声音响起，把他从幻觉中拖了出来，让他回到了现实，只能说现实稍微好那么一丁点儿而已。

“哈利，我不会伤害你。”德拉科说服道，他睁大双眼，眼里满是关心。哈利讨厌这个，他怨恨德拉科肯定是看出来他有什么问题。他背过身，羞愧、痛苦和耻辱一齐涌向他，他希望德拉科快点离开。

“我跟你一起。”哈利厉声说道。

“什么？”

“今晚，”哈利回答：“我会跟你一起。”然后他转身离开，边走边咆哮道：“这不就是你想要的吗？！！！”

太阳刚要落山的时候，西弗勒斯的黑魔标记开始灼烧起来。他一直在他的小房间里工作，混合着他知道根本不会成功的魔药，因为他在一小时之前注意力就已经不在魔药那里了。

他知道黑魔王正在失去耐心，但他也一直在犹豫要不要开始他已经决定好的计划。然而现在，胳膊上的黑魔标记的灼烧感越来越强烈，说明黑魔王的不耐烦也在逐渐加强，他知道时间到了。

他站起来，离开房间，长袍随着他的脚步而甩动。他走上楼梯，朝哈利和他那周早些时候创建了学校最薄弱的地方走去。当时西弗勒斯提起自己的计划时，哈利只是挑起眉毛，谢天谢地他没说一句话，西弗勒斯认为这应该是他获得同意的最好结果，如果哈利觉得有什么事无法成功时，他通常不会控制自己的想法。

此刻的西弗勒斯站在天文塔外侧，他站在那里端详了一会儿，然后举起魔杖施展了一个魔咒，紧接着又一个。防护在他周围晃动，窸窸窣窣，然后进一步削弱了防护能力，他听到了城堡里传来的警报声。、

当然，在邓布利多死之前，没人能真正进来，但这只是时间问题。西弗勒斯久久的看了最后一眼，转过身，面对着天文塔的入口，魔杖被他紧紧地攥在手里。

当警报响起的时候，他们正穿过森林。德拉科则是自发地朝城堡的方向走去。那警报声响亮又刺耳，直接穿过它的耳膜，使得他头痛欲裂。他举起手，捂着他的耳朵嚎叫着，离满月升起的时间越来越近了——不过最后一个多小时，即将到来的变身使得他对这种声音造成的痛苦更加敏感，也让他的头更痛。

哈利也在那里，举起他的手，用魔杖指着拉科的额头。他（德拉科）看到哈利的嘴唇在动，但在学校传来的刺耳声音之下，他什么都听不到。刺耳的声音降低了，然后再次降低。在德拉科的脑海里面只变成了微弱的嗡嗡声。

“你做了什么？” 哈利放下他的手走开时，德拉科问道。看了一眼德拉科。有些尴尬。随后他了清嗓子，看向别处。

“我们得继续往前走。”

“但是——”德拉科回头看了眼城堡，仍然能感觉到脑子里在回荡着刚才的警报声。但他现在不再影响着他了。但他能感觉到其他东西：微风里混合着死亡和黑暗的气息。他抬起头，发现通常罩着城堡的那层微光消失了，保护已经撤销，这才是警报响起来的原因。他眯着眼打量着哈利，突然间她之前偷听到的对话有了一些独特的含义。

“你知道将会发生什么事。” 他肯定的说道。哈利望着他，那双深绿色的眼睛中间看不出什么情绪，看样子他根本不为向德拉科隐瞒这件事情感到羞愧。

“我们得马上去那块空地，德拉科。” 哈利说。他（哈利）死死地盯着自己（德拉科）的眼睛，好像他就只想说这些。“不能待在这儿。”

“不。”德拉科拒绝。这似乎打破了哈利一直以来控制住的局面。朝德拉科眨了眨眼睛。惊讶了一会儿转过头，露出一个冷笑。

“那就待在这里。我猜明天早上就会听说那个无赖的狼人发生了什么事儿，是吧？”

“你会吗？”

“当然。”哈利回答。他们谁也没有动。本不该这样火辣：哈利穿着一件紧身的黑色长袍，看上去很像西弗勒斯，站在原地怒视着森林的方向。它绝不应该让德拉科注意到哈利的黑发此刻乱成一团，垂在他脸庞两侧，就好像哈利自己用一个切割咒剪成的那样。但不知从何时开始，也不知是如何开始的，不管哈利拒绝他多少次，他似乎都无法阻止自己身体的本能——他的身体总是会对他面前的男孩起反应。

“那你为什么不离开？”德拉科大口喘气，向前走去，他想要离哈利更近点儿，他想要——梅林啊，他就是想要。哈利睁大了祖母绿的眼睛，瞪着德拉科。虽说德拉科无从得知哈利的情绪，但却读懂了欲望，他知道哈利也想要他，但他就是不明白为何他总是拒绝他们共享欢愉。接着哈利举起手，德拉科一度以为哈利要触碰他，于是——

哈利推开了德拉科，让他跌跌撞撞地后退几步。他尖叫着。但哈利只是猛地甩开他，让德拉科摔倒在潮湿的地面上，发出阵阵惊叫。

“你为什么老逼我？！！”哈利斥责道。

“做的真好啊，波特。”他皱着眉。哈利无动于衷，低头审视着他，眼里满是仇恨，这种眼神让德拉科大吃一惊，扭开脸去。

“我们继续——”波特刚开口，就突兀地闭上了嘴巴。

“怎么了？”德拉科问，仍坐在地上，检查着他的手。

“你没感觉到吗？”波特低声嘲讽的问道。德拉科还没来得及阻止就抬头看向他，然后被他眼里的恐惧吓了一跳。

“怎么了？”他再次问道，但哈利无视了他的问题。

“他们不该来这里的。”他低声说道。德拉科肯定他听错了：“他们应该直接进入城堡，而不是森林。”

“你在说谁？到底发生了什么事？” 德拉科又小声问了一次。他的恐惧在与日俱增，就像哈利那样。“哈利。”这声呼唤仿佛把哈利重新换回回到现实。他猛地转过头，低头看着德拉科，瞪大了双眼。德拉科从未见过这样的哈利，他也没想到他竟然会在今天见到这样大惊失色的哈利。

“你在这里应该是安全的。”

“哈——”德拉科刚叫出他名字的第一个音节，哈利就抽出了魔杖。

“全部定身。”他飞快地咕哝着，然后又加上了一个忽略咒，哈利用魔杖敲敲德拉科的头，感觉就像生鸡蛋从他的头顶滑落，逐渐包裹住了他的身体，他（德拉科）知道哈利给他施了一个幻身咒。

他挣扎着要说些什么，但波特显然不希望他说话。因为那个咒语把他死死的定在原地。可惜啊！他本来有机会说几句好话的，但是波特已转过身去漫不经心的把魔杖垂在腿前。打量着四周，似乎在等待着什么。

他没等多久。刚开始传来的是轻微的喊叫声，后来逐渐变成了大声的喊叫。德拉科又重新开始挣扎，这时他才明白他之前听到的那个动静是什么。

他们先是解除了哈利的魔杖，然后直接把他的魔杖交给了贝拉特里克斯。甚至没有反抗，只是让她夺走了他的魔杖。随后由于受不了钻心咒的折磨，跪下来。德拉科想要闭上眼睛，那个咒语甚至让他无法做到这一点。他模模糊糊的感觉这应该是哈利的后备计划。他真的很想把目光挪开，但是无能为力。

“看看我们找到了什么？！！！” 贝拉特里克斯兴奋地叫喊着。她走上前。抚摸着哈利的脸。他甚至连动都没有动，也没有退缩。哈利只是抬头盯着她，眼神空洞就像早已死去那般，德拉科感觉自己快要吐了。

“可悲。”贝拉特里克斯说着，揪着哈利的头发把他拽起来，周围的食死徒们也跟着动了。德拉科突然惊觉他们的恶意。

“呵，别担心波特。我们主人会好好的照顾你一番。”

西弗勒斯感觉他都快等通宵了，邓布利多才迟迟打开天文塔的大门。他看上去十分完美，明亮的蓝色长袍优雅的垂在地上，银色的头发梳理的整整齐齐。他看起来比西弗勒斯的状态好很多，根本不像一个即将死亡的人，西弗勒斯不禁怀疑起自己是否还有勇气杀死他。

“行了。”邓不利多平静的说道。他的声音仍回荡在西弗勒斯周围。这位老人总是看不起他，总是从他所犯的错误里来评判他。从他记事时起，邓布利多一直不怎么喜欢他。“这就对了，西弗勒斯。”

“是。”西弗勒斯回答，他慢慢举起魔杖，他有足够的时间去思考，去后悔。相反，邓布利多只是看着他，随后脸上出现和他一样严肃的表情。西弗勒斯没想到会看到邓布利多严肃的样子，他知道那个老傻瓜再也不会影响到他了。

“我…”西弗勒斯攥紧了魔杖：“我从未恨过你。”

“我知道。”邓布利多回答，仍然赞许地微笑。他似乎明白西弗勒斯需要这个声明，他需要在即将夺走他生命之前，真正的说出来：“我从不认为你会恨我。”

“我不想这么做。”他平静的说，虽然这会儿再说这话已没什么用了，但不知怎的，说出心里话的感觉还是挺好的。

“我知道。”邓布利多轻轻的笑了。“那么，是时候了，西弗勒斯，动手吧。”


	18. 生死抉择

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章涉及虐待、伤亡，提及强奸。

伏地魔很快就出现了。哈利可以看得出来他（伏地魔）相当兴奋，他（伏地魔）的眼睛里全是他第一次复活，重新拥有属于自己的躯体时那种贪得无厌的光。哈利又再次看了他一眼，知道伏地魔接下来不会干什么好事。

“啊，哈利·波特。”他说。刺耳又沙哑的声音折磨着每个人的耳朵。哈利的嘴角抽搐了一下，直接回头看了他一眼。当然伏地魔会认为他自己是非常令人恐惧的一个人，他同时也认为自己是哈利这辈子最糟糕的经历。“好久不见。”

“一般般吧。”哈利平静地回答。

“呵，看样子你终于长出舌头来了，哈利·波特？”伏地魔问。他红色的眼睛充斥着怒火，眯着眼盯着哈利，哈利只觉得那样子很可笑。他（伏地魔）对此的反应就像哈利预料到的那样。“我几乎可以肯定，你只会坐在那里，就像上次那样盯着我看。”他冷笑着，慢慢接近哈利。

他伸出手，尖利的指甲沿着哈利脸颊的轮廓滑动，他（哈利）感觉到鲜血已经顺着那些口子流出，因为伏地魔收紧了他的手指。哈利无动于衷，只是看着他，等待伏地魔感到厌烦的那一刻。最终，他（哈利）成功的激怒了他（伏地魔），伏地魔恼羞成怒地收回手，当然他是不会罢休的。

“这就完了？你就这么点儿能耐？”哈利问：“我认为我姨妈能做得更好！”

伏地魔被激怒了。他的手直接抓住哈利的头发，然后猛地往后一拽，把哈利的喉咙暴露在他面前，而伏地魔的另一只手则直接摸上他的屁股，掀起他的长袍，从他衬衫下面伸了进去。哈利战栗着，恐惧逐渐吞噬了他，侵入他的身体，蔓延至他的喉咙直达他的大脑。他惊讶于自己的反应，上次伏地魔这样碰他的时候，他麻木了——因为塞德里克的死，他当时除了冰凉刺骨和不断的疼痛之外，什么也感觉不到了。

现在他只想尖叫，只想去恳求，让他至少能活着忍受完这一切。他甚至因为自己这么懦弱而厌恶自己。他紧闭双唇，除了挑衅，他不会给伏地魔任何满足感。冰冷的双手紧贴着他的皮肤，嘴唇贴在他的喉咙处，牙齿用力撕咬着，啃噬着。鲜血不断地涌出。然后他感觉到那双罪恶的双手已经伸向了他的裤子。然后抓住那里的毛发，用力拉扯。他不禁哭出来。

好疼啊！

“杀了我吧！” 这话在他意识到之前就已经说出来了。“请杀了我。” 然后他感觉到一阵挣扎，那是德拉科在反抗之前施加在他（德拉科）身上的魔法，但哈利还是无视了它。

“杀了你？” 伏地魔讥讽的笑着说道：“既然你如此想要求死，我为什么要满足你呢？”他又笑了，移开了嘴。哈利看着粘着他嘴上的一团唾液和鲜血，然后他（伏地魔）又继续撕咬着他（哈利）的喉咙。然后他抽出手。举起魔杖，准备施“钻心剜骨”咒。

在那之后哈利一直尖叫着，他听见伏地魔在满足的大笑，贝拉特里克斯也在笑。由于疼痛。他抽搐着，他弓起背，眼里含着泪水——然后这一切都结束了。他倒在地上，大口喘着粗气，闭上眼睛不想让泪水涌出。可笑的是他曾只哭过一次，那还是在西弗勒斯面前。就感觉他的忍耐突然变弱了。每一件之前他从未于此抗争过的小事，现在都会让他不得不憋住眼泪和悲痛，还有那些随之而来的情感。他真的已经厌倦了。

他真的想知道天杀的德拉科到底对他做了什么？这想法像是一个信号，他能感觉到德拉科还在激烈的与魔咒对抗，尽他所能与魔咒对抗。哈利不禁想到当他之前对自己说，他再也不想有这种感觉时他是多么的痛苦，是多么的罪有应得。他怎么能相信德拉科会需要他呢？或者说德拉科还会想要他呢？这种事结束之后，德拉科肯定不会再看他一眼，他确信无疑。

“你就是个懦夫，哈利·波特！！” 伏地魔是嚷道：“真不知道该怎么反击我是吗？你永远不会——”伏地魔愣住了。哈利花了一段时间才反应过来，究竟发生了什么。成功了，他做到了。他大声的笑了起来。

霍格沃茨的警报声停止了。有人重新恢复了防御，他（哈利）知道不可能是西弗勒斯做的，见鬼了，西弗勒斯还指望哈利在伏地魔进来之前把防御重新恢复，有趣的是，他实际上还是成功了一半，他分散了伏地魔的注意力，让他无法进入霍格沃茨。尽管他确信这根本不是西弗勒斯想要的方式。

哈利笑了。虽说太疯狂了，但不管怎样，他大声笑着。太他妈的有趣了。伏地魔拒绝杀死他，而他现在因为这个不能进入霍格沃茨。给哈利想要的死亡真就这么难吗？

“你知道发生了什么。”伏地魔嘶嘶说道。用魔杖怼着哈利的脸，哈利只是笑了笑。

“我当然不知道你在说什么。”

“你撒谎，哈利·波特。”

“他没撒谎。”一个声音突然冒出来，伏地魔愣住了，但卢修斯一直都这样：“是我恢复了防御。”

“主人？”贝拉特里克斯文。她的手指转动着魔杖，威胁般地朝卢修斯走过去。

“他是我的。”伏地魔声称。

它结束的比预期快的多。卢修斯是个优秀的决斗士——哈利对此深信不疑，但卢修斯显然忘记了一个非常重要的点，那就是，此刻他决斗的对象是伏地魔。

伏地魔击溃了卢修斯的防御，用一道强大的魔咒刺穿了他的皮肤，他（卢修斯）迅速反应，但伤口的鲜血还是滴落在森林的地面上，他的右手不能施咒了，紧接着一道钻心咒直冲他而来，又是一道魔咒让卢修斯惨叫着跌倒在地，伏地魔站在卢修斯面前，继续用钻心咒折磨他。

看到贝拉特里克斯每动一下魔杖，哈利就心揪着，哈利不想死在她手里。

“放下防御。”伏地魔用魔杖指着卢修斯，威胁道。

“不。”

“他不能。”哈利接话道。伏地魔犹豫了，转过脸。

“撒谎！！！”

“我没有。”哈利回答，嘴角弯了弯：“只有校长才能放下防御，而现在麦格是新任校长了。”这是彻彻底底的谎言，确实。西弗勒斯才是新校长，但伏地魔不知道，他也不需要知道。

“你这个小——”伏地魔转过身，眼里闪着愤怒，举起魔杖，对准哈利，咒语已经说了一半了，但他再一次被打断了。

“发生什么事？”西弗勒斯出现，他的声音比卢修斯更加的温和，伏地魔的行动再次被打断了，哈利失望透了。

“哈，西弗勒斯。”伏地魔转过身，面对着西弗勒斯。他放低魔杖，脸上露出阴险的笑容：“你来的正好。”

西弗勒斯死死地盯着卢修斯，看着那些鲜血从他袍子里渗出，看着他因为承受了过多的钻心咒而颤抖的身体。他的目光看向哈利，盯着他脸上指甲的划痕，脖子上被啃咬的惨不忍睹的伤口以及衬衫上的褶皱。“噢，别理他们，西弗勒斯。”伏地魔坦然的说道，轻蔑地挥了挥魔杖。“我们只是找点儿乐子。”哈利缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，西弗勒斯移开视线，无动于衷。

“当然可以，主人。

“我需要你完成最后一项任务。”伏地魔绕过哈利，走向西弗勒斯。

“做什么都可以，主人。”西弗勒斯答道，哈利瑟缩了一下，他从未想到西弗勒斯会有背叛他的那天，但他没多惊讶，当某个人让你失望的时候，这就不是什么惊讶的事。

接着，西弗勒斯迈了一步，他的魔杖在伏地魔还没做出反应之前就抽了出来，然后他轻轻抖了下魔杖，哈利和卢修斯的魔杖就回到了二人手里。哈利的心飞快的跳动起来。他真是太愚蠢了，竟然在起身面对伏地魔之前，把西弗勒斯想得这样卑鄙。

他知道，西弗勒斯和卢修斯正联手对抗周围的食死徒，但他牢牢地死磕伏地魔，迈着小心翼翼的步子，慢慢挪动。伏地魔举起魔杖，快速发射了一个魔咒，哈利轻易就躲开了。

“我才不是什么懦夫，汤姆。”他觉得是时候说这话了。

“你杀不死我，哈利·波特。”

“我从没怕过你。”哈利说。他停下来，把魔杖伸到离他一臂院的地方，然后松开手，魔杖掉在地上。“我也从不害怕失败。”伏地魔瞪着他，震惊的放低了魔杖，与此同时，哈利继续逼近他，张开双臂。

“杀了我，汤姆。”他说，在离伏地魔不足一英尺的地方停下。“你清楚你想这么做。”

“你在玩什么把戏？”伏地魔诧异道，哈利只是笑了笑，他垂下手，紧紧抓住伏地魔的手腕，这感觉很恶心，但他也不觉得自己有多干净，他只是需要做早就该做的事，他举起伏地魔的魔杖，魔杖尖抵在自己的前额，刚好就在闪电形伤疤的上方。

“告诉我，死亡感觉如何？”

他听到一个被扼住喉咙的声音，知道西弗勒斯看到了此刻的场景，但他（西弗勒斯）看向伏地魔时，也知道已经来不及了。他（哈利）能听到西弗勒斯边跑边大声叫喊，他能感觉到德拉科还在继续对抗着他的魔法。哈利闭上眼睛，放松下来。下一秒，伏地魔刺耳地喊出了那句咒语。

“阿瓦达索命！！！””

首先是亮光、然后是亮光和树木。哈利花了很久的时间才意识到自己在森林里。每次他需要逃避什么时，他总会奔向森林。

“没想到这么快就见到你了。”邓布利多的声音响起。哈利抬起头，本以为自己终于自由，他没陷入无边无际的混乱或者其他类似可怕的事情中。他还以为自己会在火中醒来。

他失望极了，不知怎么的，他以为就算他死了，他也不会再见到邓布利多了，他就知道他从来没那么好的运气。

“为什么？”他问：“是你告诉我，我必有一死的。”

“是啊，”邓布利多叹了口气：“我是这么说的，但我以为你还会再活一段时间。

“我从未奢求过太多的时间。”

”没有吗？甚至在你遇到某个马尔福之后，你也不奢求吗？”

：“你还知道些什么？”哈利问，转过头。哪怕死了，他也逃不过邓布利多的说教，这公平吗？

“噢，没什么，我的孩子。”邓布利多笑了，他的眼睛里闪着善意的光。哈利真想扔东西，一个死人怎么还能他妈的这么高兴？“你知道你是可以回去的。”邓布利多直截了当的说道，就好像谈论再普通不过的天气。

“我为什么要回去？”

“你呆的这个地方还不错，”邓布利多评论道，忽视了他的问题，就好像哈利一直没说话似的。他慢慢的离开哈利，迈着小步子绕着圈好像在审视着它。“说实话，我还期待着一个比较暗的地方。”哈利只能瞪着他，不知道怎样才能让这个老怪人消失。“我都不知道你竟然练成了阿尼马格斯。”

“噢，你当然知道。”哈利回答。邓布利多只是笑笑，眼里闪过一丝哈利不怎么习惯的喜爱之情。

“你知道你重创德拉科·马尔福的心。”

“什么？”

“德拉科·马尔福。”邓布利多说，轻轻触碰着一片树叶，淡淡地笑了。那片叶子刚好落下，掉在他面前的地面上。“你的死让他很难过，我想他根本没想到你会死。”

“跟他有什么关系呢，他有什么可在乎呢？”

“为什么？”邓布利多接话道。紧接着一片寂静，哈利不想开口。直到最后，邓布利多转身面对他：“所以？”

“所以什么？”

“你要回去吗？”生平第一次，哈利有种直觉，那就是邓布利多并没有试图骗他。

“那如果我不想呢？”哈利问。

“其实，”邓布利多回答：“这取决于你，如果你愿意留下来的话，我也不会责怪你。”他环顾四周，他在朦胧的绿光中露出一个温和的笑容：“这是个好地方，”他的视线落在哈利身上：“但同时我不得不提醒你，这是你唯一的机会，所以你要做一个明智的选择，哈利。”

伏地魔踉踉跄跄地后退几步离开了哈利，似乎失去了身体的重心。他环顾四周，在幻影移形离开前，抓住了西弗勒斯、卢修斯，还有那些被他俩缴械的食死徒们。德拉科懒得去管。

哈利——不，哈利的身体——软绵绵地倒了下去。

德拉科突然意识到他可以动了，但这其实更糟糕了，因为这意味着哈利——哈利已经——

他大声嚎叫着，浑身颤抖，跌跌撞撞地朝哈利直奔而去——哈利的身体还残存着温度——他后知后觉地意识到他也许只是睡着了，睡着了。他回想起当时的场景——卢修斯猛地转过头看着他，他一定是叫了出来。他把脸贴在哈利胸前，脸上的汗水浸湿了哈利的衣服，他知道哈利也许事后会朝他叫嚷，但即便如此，他还是不禁啜泣起来。


	19. 尾声

哈利睁开眼，看见了落日的余晖，耳边传来了某个人哭泣的声音。有什么东西紧贴在他胸口，使得他无法坐起身。他低下头，意识到那是德拉科。

“天杀的萨拉查啊！！”他听见一个声音从他头顶传来，但他的视线仍然无法离开德拉科颤抖的身体。“西弗勒斯。”卢修斯的声音也响起来，时远时近。

“现在不行，卢修斯。”西弗勒斯说。他声音听起来很疲惫，考虑到他貌似没那么反感，但他（哈利）不想考虑过多，他还是专注于德拉科。德拉科，还趴在他身上大哭着，德拉科，显然以为他彻底的死掉了。

哈利觉得他还是死了。当他第一次睁开眼睛时，他下意识的想知道这是不是个梦。也许他会在碗橱里醒来，佩妮会尖叫着让他起来做早餐，弗农会一直盯着他。直到现在，他才知道这意味着什么。但，不。这不是个梦，有意思的是他并没有对此失望。

“西弗勒斯，”卢修斯说：“你看。”

哈利无视了他们的谈话。他放下手，抚上德拉科铂金色的发丝，那发丝柔软地缠在他的手指上。哈利的手指穿过德拉科的发丝。哈利对这种接触有种特别的愉悦感。他之前从未碰过别人，至少不是这样触碰别人。他也不想触碰别人，特别是弗农对他做了那事之后。他也不知道自己现在在干嘛——不管是自己现在的状态，还是现在的情形。他也无从得知当时为什么会告诉邓布利多想要回来。他当时觉得他必须得回来。

他听到一个惊讶的吸气声，从他左边传来。接着是走路的声音，他知道西弗勒斯正接近他。但没什么比得上德拉科脸上的表情——此刻他抬起头震惊的盯着哈利。他完全目瞪口呆了。，但还远不止这些。

邓布利多的话语闪过他的脑海：“你可是伤了德拉科·马尔福的心啊，你知道吗？”  
哈利当时不理解，也不相信。他现在还是不明白，他不明白像德拉科这样的人会在乎他，一个拥有美好生命和激情的人怎么会在意一个一无所有的人。

他不明白，但他也不得不相信。显然德拉科是很在意他的。从他脸上的泪痕，还有微微颤抖的肩膀，哈利不知道能做什么，只能静静地注视。

他不知道自己在干什么，但德拉科一直用手捂着脸，不停地追问到底怎么回事。哈利也没法回答，因为他真不知道怎么回事。哈利的手仍然纠缠着德拉科的发丝，他突然不在意自己无法得知事情原委了。他只是想要现在这样，他只是希望眼前的一切都是真实的，他不想这只是幻觉。希望慢慢从他心里涌出，德拉科离他是那样的近，如果真是——真有那么糟糕吗？

然后德拉科猛地扯回自己的身子，浑身战栗，大声嚎叫，非常痛苦。“我不能控制了——”他说，眼睛望着远处正在升起的月亮。接着，他后退了几步，转身变身成狼人，消失了。

哈利低头看着自己的手，希望破灭了。像往常一样，可怕的疼痛折磨着他，他的手指上仍然缠着几根德拉科的头发，那是他转身离开时，从他头上扯下的。

“他好点了吗？”卢修斯问。他坐在西弗勒斯的对面，交叉着双腿，环视着曾经属于邓布利多的办公室，西弗勒斯再也不想待在这个办公室里了，更别说搬进来。他知道他是下一任现在，而他不可能永远无视这间办公室。

“是的，”西弗勒斯回答：“我还是不明白他是如何回来的，但他现在看起来状态好多了，身上也没留下什么伤痕。”

“他什么也没说吗？”

“当然没有。”西弗勒斯叹了口气。轻轻一抖魔杖，把邓布利多留下的那些小玩意全部收起来，扔进一个大盒子里，随后扔进了壁炉飞路送走。“他也不说为什么老是寻死。”

“额，我觉得这部分没什么神秘的。”

“我也这么认为。”西弗勒斯回答。他环顾了下现在已经空荡荡的办公室，估计很快就得把他的东西挪进来，但他没心情。如果他诚实的话，他永远都不会有这个心情。他不明白为什么邓布利多坚持他而不是麦格成为下一任校长。见鬼，他永远也不会明白那个老蜜蜂脑子里想的事。

“我还是感觉我错过了什么东西，”西弗勒斯说：“哈利就像是故意让伏地魔杀死他，就好像…”他皱了皱眉，声音慢慢低了下去。

“什么？”

“我不确定，”西弗勒斯回答：“我可能永远也搞不懂。”

“你认为这跟邓布利多有关？”卢修斯扬起一边的眉毛文。西弗勒斯想说卢修斯跟他想一块儿去了。

“不是所有这一切？”

“嗯。”卢修斯说，西弗勒斯沉默不语，打量着他的周围：“我也从没见过德拉科这样。”卢修斯开口说道。

“是啊，我也没有，即便是哈利复活了，他还是哭个不停。”

“他还没回来，我也没怎么见到波特。”

“我知道。”西弗勒斯说，叹了口气，看了看卢修斯，从卢修斯的表情可以看出，他从谈话的一开始就等待西弗勒斯这句话。

“行吧。”卢修斯站起来，手杖靠在椅子上，朝西弗勒斯走去。“担心他们太多没好处。”西弗勒斯怀疑地瞟了他一眼，走开了，站在了邓布利多的办公桌之后。

这还是第一次他俩独处一室，从他对卢修斯推心置腹后的第一次。他不知道这是如何发生的，他只记得他在清理邓布利多的办公室，随后卢修斯走了进来，开始说话，他太忙于思考，忘了躲开。

“不，”西弗勒斯说：“我觉得没什么影响。”

“西弗勒斯。”卢修斯说，他用诱惑地气声低语，用手撑住桌子，然后绕到了西弗勒斯面前。他（西弗勒斯）眯着眼睛，这情景让他回忆起之前喝醉的时候，卢修斯和他调情，接吻，让他相信他们仍然还有机会。

“你干什么？”

“你明知故问。”卢修斯低语，又朝前迈了一步，之前的手一直撑住桌子，另一只手紧紧握住西弗勒斯的肩膀，西弗勒斯瞪大双眼，拒绝回应卢修斯，但他无法脱身。

“卢修斯，别。”

“为什么？”

“因为我们之间永远不可能。”

“谁说的？”卢修斯插嘴道，挑起眉毛。西弗勒斯叹了口气，低下头，有你的头发遮住了脸颊。他就知道卢修斯一旦下定决定做什么事，他肯定做到，而他也知道卢修斯不会轻易放弃。

“西弗勒斯。”卢修斯的手离开桌子，歪着头打量着西弗勒斯：“你真的拒绝吗？”他犹豫了一下，虽然脸上还是信心十足，但他的语调出卖了他：温柔、小心翼翼、毫无防备。“那就叫我走，叫我离开，我会离开的，我会的，我再也不会纠缠你。”

西弗勒斯紧盯着他，盯着卢修斯银灰色的眼睛，不知道自己究竟想怎样。诚然，他（西弗勒斯）知道他不属于像卢修斯这样的人，他（西弗勒斯）也知道他（卢修斯）不想要西弗勒斯，就算他（西弗勒斯）还对他（卢修斯）有什么莫名的吸引力或留恋也早已消失了，更不用说什么感情。

这只是丧了偶的卢修斯的需要，他抓住西弗勒斯就像抓住了最后的精神寄托，因为这总比直面他妻子已经去世的现实要容易得多。

“我——”西弗勒斯开口。如果他足够聪明——如果他真的考虑下两人的精神状态——他会告诉卢修斯让他离开。“我——”他又试了一次，顿住了，闭上眼。卢修斯转过身，意识到他（西弗勒斯）改变了主意，他（卢修斯）可以免于一些不必要的伤害。西弗勒斯完全清楚这样做的后果，但只是那一瞬间，他不想考虑更多。

“我不想让你走。”他哀叹了一声。卢修斯笑了，缓慢地把西弗勒斯拽到他跟前，低下头，铂金色的长发垂下来挡住了他俩的脸。

伏地魔勃然大怒，来回踱步。纳吉尼跟在他身边，不够，不够紧密。他想知道那个男孩是怎么知道秘密的。他也想知道（那个男孩）是如何发现自己（那个男孩）是魂器的。他（伏地魔）都不知道这条信息，直到他杀死附着在哈利·波特身上的那片灵魂之后，他（伏地魔）才知道那个男孩曾经竟然是他的魂器。

他咒骂道，一定是天杀的邓布利多，那个爱管闲事的老蜜蜂肯定告知了那个男孩。哈利·波特本人才不会聪明到发现这一点。他继续来回走着，他想要那男孩的命，。他本有机会杀了那个男孩。他不会再犯同样的错误。

德拉科在天文塔里找到了哈利。自从他恢复后，已经过去了五天了。他独自在森林里呆了很久，拼命地想回来，但是没成功。

他知道哈利也在那里。他能感觉到那些投在他身上的视线，黑暗中那双明亮的绿色的猫眼睛，他依稀记得几声突然出现的呼噜声，还有在他变形期间那擦过他身体的柔软的毛发，但自从他恢复人形之后，那只山猫再也没有出现在森林，他再也没有靠近过。

现在，他准备好了，他做好准备了，他很生气。

当他推开门的时候，哈利没有看他。他（哈利）只是继续静静地凝视着霍格沃茨的地面，微微低下头。他（哈利）看上去糟透了，就像德拉科感觉的那样——他更瘦弱了——考虑到他之前就是一副皮包骨头的样子。只是这种程度加深了——他（哈利）的眼袋就像德拉科的那样明显。

“这就是他杀死他的地方。”哈利说，这让德拉科怔住了。

“什么？”

“邓布利多。”哈利回答：“这就是他死去的地方，就在这里，天文塔。”德拉科不寒而栗，因为哈利说话的方式让他觉得如此恐惧：“这让我成为了一个更加可怕的人，使我更加不受打扰，不是吗？”哈利问。就像他好像得知了德拉科的想法，如果他真的信任他自己的直觉，德拉科没错过哈利说的“更加不受打扰”这句话，是在埋怨他还是被打扰了。

“那你为什么要到这儿来，哈利？”

“为什么不能来？”

“别给我扯那么多废话。”德拉科斥责道。哈利抬起头，绿色的眼睛看到德拉科此刻正死死的盯着他，他吓了一大跳。德拉科那么做了，他小心谨慎，思前考后的，他需要答案，而哈利会给出答案。他走上前，站在一个离哈利还有几英尺的距离，这个距离让他觉得他离哈利足够的近，但哈利又不会因此觉得别扭。

“说实话哈利。”他开口：“我应该知道。”哈利盯着他看了很久，看上去就要打开话匣子了。他的脸上出现了以前德拉科从未见过的表情。

“我…”哈利清清嗓子，别开脸。“我看见他…是在我死后，是他把我送回来的。”

“他…那么这就是你来这里的原因？你想搞明白？”

“明白什么？”哈利回答，转身从德拉科身边走开。他再次凝视着霍格沃茨的地面，微风吹拂他的头发，发丝扫过他的眼睛。“为什么他在死后还把我送回来，起码是帮助我回来，但是他之前做的那一切都是在操纵我的生活？”哈利讥讽地哼了一声。“搞明白这个吗？”

“邓布利多不会轻易让你理解他。”德拉科说，站到哈利旁边的栏杆，他还是离得太远。他抑制住内心的怒火，但仍然能感觉到愤怒在自己强制之沸腾。

“哼。”哈利作为回应。沉默了许久，他们之间只留下风声。德拉科受不了了，哈利说的那些话在他脑海里反复闪现，他需要知道真相，他就是需要。

“你知道？”

“知道什么？”哈利防备地问道，也没费心抬头，也对话题不怎么感兴趣。但德拉科就是知道哈利了解自己在问什么。

“你说是邓布利多把你送回来的，但是你知不知道你自己可以回来？”

“这有什么意义吗？”

“为什么你总是…?”德拉科的声音越来越弱，怒视着他，随后怒火终于突破了那层薄薄的“屏障”，变换成令人生畏的魔力直冲哈利而去，他本人则一动不动。“为什么这没有意义？为什么你直冲冲的走向伏地魔激他杀死你？就好像你根本不在乎你的生命？哈？好像你…”

“你为什么要在意？”哈利打断了德拉科的话，让他逐渐平静下来，怒气消失，哈利并没有直接回答他的问题。

“我…我…我不….”

“听着，”哈利叹了口气，打断了他吞吞吐吐的谈话，他（哈利）的声音现在又不一样了，显得很紧张，眼神可怕：“我自有我的道理，我看不出这关你什么事。”

“是么？所以这就是你为什么拒绝告诉我真相的原因？”

“什么真相？”哈利紧张起来。这是警告，一个德拉科现在应该熟知的警告，他能感觉到哈利就要从他能掌控的地方溜走，他必须得抓住他。

“你知道我在说什么。”他回答，又靠近了哈利一点儿。“你有很多很多次机会告诉我，但是你一直在逃避。”

“告诉你什么?“哈利冷冰冰的质问。当他深绿色的眼睛探究着德拉科时，他（德拉科）打了个冷战。“告诉你黑魔王怎么碰我？告诉你他怎么利用我？告诉你我就让他这么做了？告诉你我是怎么看着他在我眼前杀死了我的挚爱？告诉你我是个没用的、肮脏的、可悲的弱者，这样你就可以通过你完美的生活，完美的纯血血统来评判我了？”哈利走向德拉科，每说一句，他就更加捏紧德拉科的肩膀：“这就是你想听到的，德拉科·马尔福？”

“不是。”德拉科低语。哈利猛地推开他，转身走开。德拉科盯着他的背影，感觉信息太多冲击的他头昏脑涨。哈利一直习惯把人推开，他也习惯人们这样对待他。哪怕是跟哈利最为亲近的西弗勒斯，哈利也会跟他保持一定的距离。德拉科看着哈利走过去，思考着，哈利一定很孤单。

他意识到，哈利把别人从身边推开，而他也一直在做同样的事。

“不。”他大声回答。哈利僵住了，虽然他没有转身。“不，你不能就这样丢下我。”哈利转过头，用难以捉摸的眼神看着德拉科。

“你不能决定其他人的感受，就因为这更容易。”德拉科说，朝哈利走去。哈利眨眨眼睛，似乎明白了德拉科要干什么，他后退几步，差点把自己绊倒。

“你知道你那会儿施咒让我动弹不得的时候，我是什么感觉？”德拉科看着哈利倒退着，最后撞在墙壁上，问。他继续朝他走去，眼睛紧盯着哈利的眼睛——后者看上去既吃惊又害怕。德拉科能保证哈利倒不是害怕他，至少，不完全是。“我以为你死了…”他的声音渐渐变小，然后他清了清嗓子。哈利还瞪着他，他不能退缩，就算哈利一直瞪着他，他要坚持住。

“躺在那里，动弹不得。只能眼睁睁的看着一切发生，无能为力，真是太折磨人了。伏地魔对你说的话，还有他碰你的事，都成功的激怒了我，我真想杀了他。”哈利猛地吸了口凉气，震惊地睁大了眼睛，眼里闪着光仿佛下一秒就要哭出来。德拉科知道这是错觉，哈利不会哭的。

“我从没觉得你是个没用的、肮脏的、可悲的弱者。”他郑重其事地说道：“你不敢站在那里，把你认为我想听到的事情告诉我。”他身体前倾，一只手撑在哈利脑袋旁边的墙上，脸紧贴着哈利的侧脸。“那么你为什么不停止把我推开，然后给我一个可以证明自己的机会呢？”

可怕的沉默再次吞噬了他俩。哈利抬起头看着德拉科，他更加努力地向后紧贴着墙壁——就好像他（哈利）从未见过如此咄咄逼人的（德拉科）。德拉科绝望地想，最好他迈出了正确的一步。哈利终于开口，尽管他的嘴唇基本没怎么动。

“好。”


End file.
